Never Normal
by Richinlove
Summary: "Why can't I be normal Peeta? I just want to be normal." I ask him. "You have never been normal and never will be. But that's why I fell in love with you." he tells me with a kiss to my lips. *Lame summary, sorry!* Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

**Ok so this is my very first fan fiction! So please review and let me know how I'm doing! I'd love to hear what you think! **

**Ok so let me do some explaining so that you won't be confused with what's going on. First thing is that this is basically after Mockingjay, but I have changed a lot! Snow was killed, but not Coin (yet). Prim lives, and Finnick did but I don't know if I plan on bringing him into the story. The war is over and Coin is president. Everyone is living in their old homes before the war started. People are trying to move on, but for Katniss and Peeta, it's hard. At this point, Katniss and Peeta are friends…but I plan on changing that soon! ;) So anyway, this story may move quickly at first, but I will try to slow it down after awhile. **

**I want to tell you that I don't plan out anything before I write it. So that means if you want me to put something in here, tell me, and if I like it…well it might get in here =) **

(Chapter 1)

I sit up quickly in my bed. I tell myself it was just a dream. I quickly get out of bed and look out the window towards Peeta's house. I see a figure moving around inside and know that it belongs to Peeta. "See Katniss? You didn't lose Peeta, it was just a dream." I tell myself.

I get in the shower and then put on some clothes. I could go hunting, but I don't need to anymore. President Coin makes sure everyone has enough food. As much as I hate her, she at least she tries to get people from going hungry. But she still wants the Hunger Games to continue. For that, I will never forgive her- nor get married. Married; that makes me think of Peeta. I know he loves me, and I care for him. But do I love him? I can't say no, I'm a terrible liar. But I can't bring myself to say I love him, not even to myself.

Maybe it's because I know nothing can ever become of it. I will never marry. Because marriage equals children, children equal Hunger Games, Hunger Games equal death-of my children. Will my luck, I know that my children would be reaped. It's bad enough that I will one day be a mentor for the district 12's tributes and watch at least one of them die. Therefore, I can't admit I love Peeta (if I even do) to anyone. It would only hurt Peeta and me. I can't hurt Peeta, not anymore than I have. He's been through so much. Besides, he doesn't deserve me. He deserves some girl that can love him without hurting him.

I walk down stairs and see Prim and my mother eating breakfast. I don't feel very hungry so I just sit down at the table. My mother says good morning to me and Prim smiles at me.

"Peeta brought over something for you early this morning. I was going to see what it is, but I didn't want to be nosy. It smells good whatever it is." Prim tells me.

"Oh? I don't have a clue what it could be." I say, thinking. What did he bring me? I walk over to the counter and see a basket with a green cloth over it. I can smell whatever it is, and it smells wonderful. Even though I'm not hungry, I'm very curious to find out what he made for me. I lift the cloth off and see that he made me cheesebuns. A smile creeps onto my face. He knows that these are my favorite. I get hungry all of a sudden and quickly eat a cheesebun. It's delicious as always. He really is a great cook.

I swallow the last bite and then sigh. He's still thinking of me. Even though I haven't told him I loved him, he still loves me. And I'm hurting him just by not loving him back. I guess we will just have to be close friends, maybe even best friends. Gale and I aren't exactly the friends we used to be, and besides, you can have more than one best friend! I sigh again. My life is nothing like it used to be. I've watched so many people die or been hurt, all because of me. As soon as I said "I volunteer!" when Prim's name was called, that's when my life change forever.

For some reason I decide to go see Peeta. I should thank him for the cheesebuns. But I know the real reason I want to go over there; I can't stand being away from him.

**So what do you think? Sorry this is a little short, but I just felt like ending it here. So please review and let me know! I really want you to like this! And I will start working on the next chapter and try to get it to you as soon as I can!**

**~Richinlove**


	2. Chapter 2

**~A/N~ **

**So I tried to make this chapter longer. I also forgot to mention that this will mostly be in Katniss's POV. As much as I would like to do Peeta's POV, it just works better for me this way. But there might be some times that I might use Peeta's POV. I don't know, just let me know if you want his POV on something, and I'll see what I can do! **

(Chapter 2)

I knock on Peeta's front door and he opens it after a while. He looked surprised to see me. But then he smiled the same smile he usually does when he sees me.

"Hey Katniss." he says.

"Hi Peeta." I say. I wasn't sure what to say next, I never do.

"Do you, uh, want to come in?" he asks.

"Sure." I answer. He opens the door wider and lets me walk in. He leads me toward the couch and motions for me to sit down. I do, and we sit there in awkward silence. "I wanted to thank you for the cheesebuns you brought by this morning."

"Oh you're welcome. I just thought you'd like some."

"Well I wasn't very hungry, but I did eat one. It was very good."

"I'm glad you liked them. I wanted to give them to you personally, but Prim said you were sleeping still."

"Yeah I was. Well, if you want to call it sleeping…" I say with my voice trailing off, remembering the nightmare.

"Di you have a nightmare?" he said with concern in his eyes.

"Do I ever not?"

"Oh." he says as he looked down. I don't know what else to say, but I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with him. He looks back up at me and you can still tell he's upset. I should've never brought up the nightmare. All of a sudden he reaches over and touches my neck. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I feel a chain move across my neck.

"What's this?" he asks. I look down to see that he's messing with the locket I was wearing. I had forgotten that I put it on this morning. It's the same locket that Peeta gave me in the clock arena.

"It's, uh, the locket you gave me."

"I gave you a locket? When?"

"You don't remember?" I regretted saying that after I said it. Of course he doesn't remember. His memory was hijacked.

"I guess I don't." He said with a sad face. He looks like he's hurting since he doesn't remember. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Sure. It was in the clock arena. We were sitting on the beach and we were talking about how we were both trying to save the other. Then you gave me the locket trying to convince me to let you help me win. Are you starting to remember now?"

"A little bit. It's kind of like a dream, but I guess it happened. Then we kissed, real or not real?"

"Real, until Finnick woke up." I say with a small smile. He smiled back, trying to remember it.

"Was it a real kiss? Or did you do it for the audience?" he asked curiously.

"It was real." I said remembering the feeling and how I wanted more. Just then he started leaning in. Without even thinking, I leaned in too. I felt his lips against mine and I didn't pull away for awhile. But I did eventually because I knew this would only make things worse.

"Sorry." he said and got up. He walked into his kitchen and stood facing away from me. With his head hung down, I knew I hurt him. I hated myself for hurting him once again.

I had to tell him how I felt and why we can't be together. He had the right to know. It might hurt him now, but it was the truth. I owe him the truth.

"Peeta?" I said as I started walking up to him, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be…sorry."

"Why?" he said as he turned to look at me. I was terrible at finding the right words, but I had to try. He waited for me to think of what to say.

"Well I didn't pull away very quickly, did I?" He seemed to think about that.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than I know I have, so I want you to listen at what I say."

"Ok, I'm listening." he said as he sat down in a chair at the table. I took a seat across from him and began.

"The truth is that I know I have feeling for you. I think I did from the beginning, but was too blind to realize it." I said, wanting to see his reaction. His face started to brighten. I knew the next part would be the hardest. "But there's more."

"Oh. Ok."

"But we can't be together."

"Why not? Is it Gale?" His smile was suddenly gone.

"No it's not Gale. He will only be my best friend to me. We can't be together because I don't want to get married. It's not because I don't love you, but because I can't have children. I wouldn't be able to handle it if they got reaped."

"But what if they didn't get reaped? It's not a guarantee that they will."

"But there's a chance. One I'm not willing to take. It's bad enough that I will one day have to be a mentor. I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm sorry if this hurts you. It seems like all I ever do is hurt you." I felt like running away right then. I knew this would crush him. But I couldn't make myself leave. He grabbed my hand and opened his mouth to talk.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that there's the Hunger Games. I understand that you couldn't handle that. But maybe we don't have to get married. Can't we still be together without ever having to get married?"

"No. You and I both know we couldn't handle it. At least I couldn't handle having a limit..." He looked away, but looked like he was thinking about it.

"It would be like a cage in the middle of the forest. You can smell and see the freedom, but you could never enjoy it."

"Yes, exactly." I tried to hold myself together, but I was dying inside. I felt like breaking down and crying. I've been strong so long, I guess I couldn't be strong anymore. I put my hand up to my face and sobbed. I knew that Peeta wouldn't want to be around me anymore now, and I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him. It was bad enough that I could never be with him.

I felt his hands on my shoulders. Then I felt his arms wrap around me and his voice saying something to calm me down, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. His voice was comforting though, so I calmed down and looked at him. He tried his best to smile but I could tell he was hurting too.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer." I said.

"It's ok. You have every right to cry."

"I just hate knowing I'll never see you again…"

"Never see me again? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you won't want to see me after I leave."

"I would never not want to see you! If we can't be together, then at least we can remain friends."

"Oh. Well I guess that's a lot better than nothing."

"Yes, I guess it is."

We changed the subject and talked some more. It was getting pretty late and I knew my family might be wondering where I went too. So we said goodbye and I went home. I tried to act happy around Prim and my mother, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do.

The only thing I could focus on was Peeta. And as I lay down in my bed to sleep, I dreaded the nightmares that were going to haunt me tonight.

**So what do you think? Please review or PM me! Let's say I need to have at least one review before I upload the next chapter! =)**

**~Richinlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**~A/N~**

**Ok I feel terrible! I completely forgot to do a disclaimer‼ Please don't hate me…so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HUNGER GAMES RELATED! I am simply writing for fun!**

**Also, just to let you know, there was no bombing in district 12 so Peeta still has his family…**

**Thanks for the reviews! They made me feel very happy! Lol so here you go!**

**Oh and PS, this is going to be a like a few months later… sorry, I'm moving this story very quickly!**

(Chapter 3)

I walk up all sweaty and scared. I wish I had Peeta's arms to comfort me, but I know I will never get that again. The thought makes me feel even worst.

Sure, I see Peeta almost every day. We hang out just like two friends would. It's just hard for both of us; because we both know we want more than friendship. I feel a tear run down my face, but I let it go. I can be strong during the Games and most of the war, but I can't be strong when I know I can't be with the person I love. Yes, over these past months, I know I love him. And it hurts. Isn't love supposed to be wonderful? For normal people, yes.

I try to push my thoughts away as I shower and get some clothes on. I slide the locket over my head, remembering everything. When Peeta gave me it, to when he saw it and asked me where I got it. I open it up and see the pictures that he had put in. I had thought about putting Peeta's picture in there instead, but I figured it would make everything worst.

I look at the clock and see that it's almost 6am. Peeta must be at the bakery by now. He lives in the Victors' Village by himself, but his family still leaves above the bakery. I can understand why he wants to be away from his family, but he must be so lonely at times. I decided to go see Peeta at the bakery, since my mom and Prim are working at the new clinic today. I'd be all alone, unless I want to go talk with Haymitch. Looks like I'm going to see Peeta!

I walk out my door and slowly start walking towards town. I hadn't gone far at all when I hear Haymitch's door open and close. What is Haymitch doing up at this hour? I look over and see Peeta walking towards me.

"Going to town, Katniss?" he asks.

"Yeah I was going to see you. I thought you were at the bakery already."

"Yeah well I woke up late and then went to walk up Haymitch."

"How'd you wake him up this time?" I ask curiously. He grins. "What did you do?"

"I decided to use your method and dumped water on him!" he said failing at containing his laughter. I laughed too, imagining his reaction.

"I'm sure he needed the bath anyway." I laugh.

"Yeah he stunk really badly. I told him if he didn't go shower, I'd dump more on him."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, at least I heard the water running. I left after that. He could have turned it off when I left." He was still grinning. I love it when he's in a good mood. "So why were you coming to see me at the bakery?"

"Oh I have nothing else to do. Everyone is busy, so I thought that you wouldn't mind me stopping by for a while."

"No I wouldn't. Do you want to go with me to the bakery?" he asked. "We can try to teach you how to bake-again." he said with a wink.

"I can come with you, but I'm not baking!" We both laugh a little remembering all the other times I've tried cooking. We both begin to walk towards town.

"You know you're not that bad of a cook. You made things before that were…edible."

"Yes, but it's nothing compared to your skills."

"But that's because my dad's a baker." he says and then grabs my hand. I try not to show how much I enjoy that.

"My mom is a healer, but I can't handle blood."

"But you're dad was a hunter, and you hunt amazingly."

"What are you trying to prove Peeta?" I eye him curiously. He stops right there and looks down at the ground. Then he looks at me with a smile.

"I-It's nothing."

"Peeta! Tell me what you were trying to prove!" I hate when he doesn't tell me things. I think he knows it too. He always smiles while he does it. I know he enjoys my reaction.

"I'm just trying to point out that you're a lot greater than you think. I know you don't think you are anything great, but you are; especially to me." He blushes, but doesn't look away. Instead he looks straight into my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes working like a magnet keeping me from looking away. We stand like that for a while; facing each other, holding hands, and staring at each other. I wish he'd lean down and kiss me. I'm convinced that he can read my mind, because that's exactly what he does. To normal people, I'm sure it wouldn't be anything to them. But it meant a lot to me. It wasn't anything big, just a sweet, innocent kiss. He pulls away and looks away from me. I turn and look at the ground. We let go of one of our hands, but the other stays intertwined. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-" he stutters.

"No, don't be sorry. I didn't stop you." I blush realizing that I really didn't pull away. "We should get to the bakery, don't you think?"

"Yeah you're right. Let's go." he says with a small smile.

We get to the bakery and I try my best to help-and to stay out of Mrs. Mellark's way. Peeta and I both look over at each other all throughout the day. We both give each other small smiles, but we both know that we can't stop thinking of the other. And how much we both wish it didn't have to be this way. For once, I might want it more than him.

**~A/N~ **

**Ok so what do you think? Am I moving way too fast? I'm trying not too, but there's some stuff I want to do with this story, but I have to wait until later... =) **

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews and/or PMs are ALWAYS welcome! I'll be happy, if you're happy! So anyway, I won't update unless I have oh let's say, 2 new reviews! That's not hard, right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Richinlove**


	4. Chapter 4

**~A/N~ I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded‼ And I left you with a really short chapter…I will try to fix that. Let me explain why I haven't uploaded.**

**I have been terribly busy! I mean crazy, gone-everyday busy. And this week is no different. My mom is having surgery this week so I have that too. So please bear with me, and I will do my best. Also, this is a different style of writing than I usually do. So I'm having trouble writing this out and figuring out what to say. **

**Also I need to tell you something so you don't get confused. District 13…well it had nothing to do with the war or anything in this story. District 13 was just a bunch of people from all over Panem that made up the rebels. I will bring it into this story, but it's going to have a different purpose in this story. Hopefully I've put enough change in this story that you're used to it by now.**

**So I will do my disclaimer, and then you can read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Hunger Games or any quotes/ideas used by Suzanne Collins.**

I don't wake up screaming this morning. Instead my thoughts are flooded with Peeta. I can't get them out of my head. The same words are being repeated in my head: you love Peeta. I do love him. And I think this is worst than a nightmare. Because if I were to tell myself that it's only a dream, I'd be lying to myself. This isn't a dream, it's harsh reality. _I can never be with Peeta, my Peeta. _

I walk down stairs and sit on the couch. My mother and Prim aren't awake yet. I'd be surprised if anyone is awake at this hour. After hours of just sitting there in deep thought, Prim comes up to me. She smiles and takes a seat next to me.

"Are you ok, Katniss?" she asks me.

"No." I reply.

"What's wrong?" she asks with concern. "You can tell me, mom's not going to be awake for while now…" she adds. I know I can trust Prim. I just don't know what to say.

"It's hard to explain, and you know how terrible I am with words."

"Well just try your best. Was it a nightmare?"

"No, it was worst than I nightmare."

"How was it worst?"

"Because I can't wake up from it; it's reality."

"Oh. Well what happened?"

"Nothing's happened, and nothing will."

"I'm not understanding what you're saying Katniss." she looks confused, but trying to grasp it.

"It's Peeta." I say before I start to cry. Prim places her hand on my shoulder before she begins to speak.

"What about Peeta? Please tell me, Katniss." I sigh. I need to talk with someone about this.

"It's just that…well…we can't ever be together."

"What do you mean? He loves you, and apparently you realize that you love him. What's stopping you two from being together?" Just then I don't want her to know the reason. She wouldn't understand because she hasn't gone through the same things. Peeta's the only one that understands. I realize just how much I wish he would wrap his arms around me right now and comfort me. I just break down and cry even more. "Katniss, you can tell me."

"No I can't. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's a…secret." Not a complete lie.

"Oh I see. Well I wouldn't want you to tell me a secret Peeta asked you to keep…" she says. She keeps talking but I don't hear her. Great, she thinks it's Peeta's secret. Well it is both of ours now. I don't think Peeta will tell anyone about this. But then again, I never asked him not to tell anyone. But why would he tell someone that? I trust Peeta, if he tells anyone; he'll know they won't tell anyone. I start listening to Prim again. I think she was just talking about trust or something.

"It's not that I don't trust you Prim, it's just something I can't tell you."

"I understand. But whatever it is, can't you two work through it?"

"Not that I can think of. It'd be a burden for the rest of our lives."

"Oh. Well I'm really sorry that it has to be this way. That's got to be hard. Are you two going to be friends, though?"

"Yes, of course. It's just hard knowing that it can't be more than that. It's killing me. I can't think of anything else!" I'm almost to the point of yelling for no reason. I just can't take it. I get up and run. I run out the door and just keep running.

I don't know where I'm going until I'm there. I'm standing at Peeta's door. Why did my feet take me here? I guess now matter what I do, I can't stay away from Peeta; even when I'm not thinking clearly. I notice that there's movement inside of his house. He's awake now. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. He opens the door and he looks at me. He must see that I have been crying because his face turns into a frown that is concerned. He lovingly takes my hand and leads me into his living room and onto his couch. We sit there, holding hands, for a couple of minutes without saying a word. Finally, Peeta breaks the silence.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" he asks with a lot of concern. And I thought Prim was concerned. But I don't reply, I just cry even more. I hate crying, but that's all I seem to know right now. Peeta places his free arm around me and gives my hand a caring squeeze. "Was it a nightmare?"

"No, even worst. I can't wake up from reality."

"Oh. Is it about- us?" he slowly asks. I just nod. He gets really quiet and I feel him squeeze me a little tighter. I look up at him and into his beautiful caring blue eyes. He tries to smile at me, but I know it's hard for him. It pains him to watch me be hurting, but this subject pains him too. I try to smile back, but it wasn't any use. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten yet, do you want anything?" he says, changing the subject. I mentally thank him for that.

"No I haven't eaten either." He nods and walks into the kitchen. I follow him in there and take a seat in a chair next to the table. I watch him look around his kitchen trying to decide what to make. He looks back at me, and then I watch his eyes light up when he realizes what he wants to make. He quickly goes to work. I watch him the whole time. I don't say a word, but nod or shake my head when he asks me something. He talks to me, obviously trying to make me feel better. I soon realize what he's making, cheesebuns. I try to hide my smile, but he saw it first. He smiles even bigger and goes back to finishing. He puts them in the oven then takes a seat across from me.

"So what do you have planned for today?" he asks.

"I don't have anything planned. No offense, but I don't know why I can over here. I just showed up."

"None taken. You look like you weren't happy, maybe you just needed some comfort." he says with a smile. "Well I'm free today, if you want to hang out with me."

"But don't you work at the bakery every day?"

"Yes, but I need a break; might as well take it today, with you." I know what he has just done. He's taking the day off for me. He doesn't need a break, he loves being there. Peeta always seems to just stop everything he's doing for me.

"Well then I guess I can't say no to hanging out with you today."

"You could, but I'd rather you not."

"I'm not going to say no, Peeta."

"Well what do you want to do today?" I just shrug. I honestly don't care, as long as it's with him. "Have you been hunting lately?"

"Uh no…"

"Well why not we go out to the woods for a while. I know you can't hunt with me, but you could show me some of the places you like going." I think about this for a second. It does sound like a great idea, but something about it doesn't seem right. Peeta's never gone out there, it's still illegal to go out there, and like Peeta said, I can't hunt. But if he doesn't mind it, I guess going out there would be nice; even if it's not to hunt.

"Peeta, it's still illegal to go out to the woods. It's not safe."

"Well it never stopped you. And don't tell me how dangerous it is! We were in two Hunger Games, and survived a war! I think I can handle going into some woods, illegally." he says acting like he's being rough, but I know him better than that. I just smile then burst out laughing. He starts laughing too.

"Well if you don't care, I guess we can go." I say finally. He stops laughing too and just smiles.

"Great! We can go after breakfast." he says right as the timer for the cheesebuns went off. He quickly got up and took them out. He sets the pan on the stove to cool down as he looks for something to put them on. He ends up grabbing two paper plates and then he grabs two cups. He then asks me what I want to drink. When I tell him milk he grabs the gallon out of the refrigerator. He pours our drinks then carefully places some cheesebuns on our plates. He brings everything over to the table and takes his seat. We eat quickly, but I try to eat slower so that I can savor his delicious work. When we our done he cleans up while I go use the restroom.

"Do you need to go by your house to get anything?" I think about just saying no, but having my hunting jacket and boots would be nice.

"Yeah I'd like to get my things real quick if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He smiles at me and grabs my hand before we walk towards my house. We both walk in and I see that my mom has woken up now. Prim sees us and smiles at me. I let go of Peeta's hand and dash upstairs to my room. I run into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I realize what I'm doing and give myself a disapproving sigh. Then I walk out and grab my jacket. I turn around to see Prim in my room with a look like she's trying to hide something. I eye her curiously but when she does the same to me, I tell myself I just imagined it.

"Are you feeling better now?" she ask.

"Yes I am. I ended up at Peeta's house and he helped me."

"Good. I'm glad he was able to help you feel better. He said he you two were going hunting."

"Well not hunting, but just out to the woods. He's too loud to go hunting." I say with a giggle.

"Oh ok. Just be careful, and don't get caught." she says with a smile. She walks out and I look at my dresser. I see my locket and grab it to put it on. I slide it over my head and then hold the locket part in my hand. My mind flashes back to the night he gave it to me. Then I remember the pearl and go to grab it. But it's not there. I start to panic. But then I hear Peeta calling and I know I don't have time to look for it. As I walk downstairs I tell myself that I probably placed it somewhere else. When I get downstairs I grab my boots and Peeta's hand. We walk out the door and I place my boots on. I look up at Peeta and he seems to be nervous.

"If you're scared to go into the woods, we don't have to go." I tell him with a wink and a smile. He smiles nervously back.

"No I'm not scared. I just, uh, am nervous. I've never been out there."

"Well it's great out there. It's really pretty and peaceful." He nods and we head over to the fence. He didn't say much on our way, though. He just kept holding my hand and walking. It was almost like he was deep in thought. When we got to the fence I helped Peeta slide under, then I decided to take him to the lake. It was a bit of a walk, but I knew Peeta would like it.

When we got there Peeta's face turned up into a big smile. I knew he'd love it here. I'm sure I'll see a painting or drawing of this place eventually. He still didn't talk like he usually does. But this place does take your breath away.

"It's beautiful here." he said softly.

"Yeah I know. I love coming here and just relaxing. It's like my secret hiding place."

"Secret? Aren't the whole woods like your hiding place? I thought people weren't supposed to know you hunt out here."

"I meant from even Gale. He never came this far, and I never showed him."

"Why not?"

"Because this is my special place. My dad took me here when I was little. I guess I just didn't want to share it with Gale." I say and then feel guilty. Yeah this conversation is making me sound so sweet.

"Oh I see. Why did you show it to me then?" he says as he looks at me carefully. To be honest, I don't know why I brought him here. I guess I felt like I needed too. It did feel right to have him here. My favorite place to be with the man I love. Only thing that would make this even better, would be if Peeta and I were able to be together.

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to show you. I figured you like it and could use it in one of your paintings."

"Well thank you for showing me this place. I guess I am a sucker for beautiful things- like you." he says with just a slight blush. I know he means it; even if I don't agree. I look down at the ground not knowing what to say. I release his hand and walk closer to the lake. I just stare out at the lake. I hear Peeta –very loudly, of course- walk up next to me. He places his hand on my shoulder and lightly turns me around. I look up into his eyes and force the tears back. He doesn't look nervous anymore when he opens his mouth to talk.

"Katniss, I want to talk to you."

"Ok I'm listening."

"Look I've been thinking long and hard about what you and I talked about a while ago. It's killing me inside that we can't be together because of the stupid Hunger Games! I don't think we should let anyone or thing stop us. If we let them control us, then they win. I don't want them to win."

"Peeta… I don't like this anymore than you do. You know how Coin and I never got along. I'm sure she'd find some way to make it where at least one of our children gets put into the games. If there was a way around it, then I would be more than happy to be with you."

"Well there is a way around it…"

"And what is it, Peeta?"

"Just don't have kids. Then they can't put them in the games."

"But then what's the point of getting married? Then we're just back to where we're at now."

"Who said that we have to have kids after we're married? I didn't know that was a rule."

"It's not a rule, but it's implied. District wants couples to marry so the population stays up, they don't care for just marrying out of love."

"Then let's marry for the 'wrong reason'! When have we ever listened to what we're supposed to do? I mean we are both still alive, and we weren't supposed to be! By now, we should both be dead." By now Peeta has his hands on both of my shoulders, but he wasn't squeezing hard enough to hurt me. He wasn't yelling, he wasn't angry per say, and he didn't seem hurt. He just sounded like he wanted his point to get through to me. And he was doing a good job. Everything he said made sense. He really had thought about this- a lot. Maybe we could be together.

We both stood there quietly. I had one thought going through my head. _You love him; you can work through this together._ I made my choice. But what do I say? Was he actually purposing marriage or was this just saying that we should start dating? I figured my best move would be to smile at him. Hopefully he'll see what I was trying to say, and understand. I looked him in the eye and smiled the biggest, most loving smile I could muster. Without even thinking, I nodded my head then started laughing. His face lightens completely and then he took my face in his hand.

"You love me. Real or not real?" he says with a grin. He knows the answer already.

"Real." He let's go of my hand and face and sticks his hand in his pocket. He keeps his hand close so I can see what he pulled out. Then he got down on one knee.

"Then will you marry me?" I just froze. Not with fear, but with joy. He had in his hand a ring. I couldn't get any words to come out so I just nodded quickly and repeatedly. He got off of his knee and then grabbed my hand. He slid the ring on my finger.

"If you notice there's a place blank on this ring. I had this made but I needed something to finish it." Before I can respond, he reaches into his other pocket and pulled out the pearl. "I had Prim get it for me today. I hope you didn't mind me sending her to get it without your permission."

"I don't even care, Peeta!" I say and then start crying, but tears of joy this time. I wrap my arms around his neck and leaned in. I didn't have to go far, as he leaned in too. I feel the spark as soon as our lips touch. When we finally pull away, I finally tell him yes. Of course he knew I agreed, but I felt like I needed to say it.

"I love you so much, Peeta Mellark!" I say for the first time. He looks at me with surprise, but a very happy surprise.

"I knew you love me, but I never heard you say it. Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you prove me wrong." he says then leans in and kisses me on my forehead.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in District 12. I won the 74__th__ Hunger Games. I survived the Quarter Quell. I was the mockingjay for the war. I am now engaged to marry my love, Peeta Mellark. I am the happiest person alive._

__**~A/N~**

**Ok so once again, sorry it took so long! I was actually almost done last night, but then a storm came in and I had to go take shelter. Then my dad's office was damaged so at 1am I went to go help clean it out. Didn't get back home til 5:30am. You could say I'm tired, so if the end of this chapter is...well lame...you'll know why! **

**So anyway I have 4 reviews, so let's say this story gets 6 reviews and I'll upload! (If I'm awake that is ;P) I really do want to know what you all think!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Richinlove**


	5. Chapter 5

**~A/N~ **

**Sorry it took me awhile to update! My mom had a surgery and well I was at a friend's house and I haven't been able to get online. (We actually went to see the Hunger Games, again!) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games or anything related to it. Just using my imagination to create a story. **

**So enjoy and please review!**

(Chapter 5)

"PEETA!" I screamed as I woke up. I was breathing heavily and in panic mood. I looked around the room for Peeta everywhere, but couldn't find him. Then I realized I was in my bedroom and that Peeta was safe in District 12 with me. I looked down at my hand with my ring that now contains the pearl. I look over at the clock and see that by now my mother and Prim have already gone to the clinic. I sigh and realize that Peeta is at the bakery now too. I could go hunting, but really have no need to and don't feel like going.

I really want to see Peeta and be able know for a fact that he is ok. I get dressed so that I can go to town. Even if he is busy, at least I can see that he is safe. I go downstairs and eat the last of the cheesebuns that Peeta had made for me the other day. I finish up and go out my door. I glance over at Peeta's house and actually see him sitting on his front steps. I go up to him and see that he's looks stressed about something. He looks up at me and forces a smile at me. I can tell that he didn't sleep well last night.

"Good morning, Peeta." I say and take a seat next to him.

"Morning, Sweetheart."

"Did you sleep well?"

"No I didn't, but I feel better now that you're here." he says with a small smile.

"Oh. Yeah same here."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was just about losing you. I was scared so much!" I say and wrap my arms around him in an embrace. He wraps his arms around me too and just holds me there without saying a word. "But I'm glad you're here and safe."

"I'm not going, anywhere Katniss."

"Hey why aren't you at the bakery?" I say, slightly changing the subject. We both unwrap from our hug, but still holding hands.

"I just didn't feel like going. I don't have to go in, so it's fine. Why aren't you hunting? Or did you already go?"

"Exactly the same reason you didn't go to the bakery."

"Ah I see. Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't care. As long as it's with you, it doesn't matter to me."

"Hmmm. How about I teach you how to bake some cheesebuns and while we do that, we can work on the very few details we need for the day we get married." he said with a wink. I leaned in a kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and then smiled.

"I don't know about the cooking part, but the second part is fine with me."

"Awww come on! It'll be fun, you're not that bad. And you need to learn sometime."

"Why do I have to learn? You can just do the cooking."

"What if I get sick and can't get out of bed?"

"Well then I'll make you a sandwich!"

"Gee thanks, sweetheart. I work hard to make you cheesebuns almost every day and you can't make me a hot meal when I'm sick?" he says with a puppy dog eyes. He thinks he looks hurt, but he just looks pitiful. I can't help it though, he's so adorable.

"Ok so maybe you could teach me how to make cheesebuns. You had better not try to teach me anything else for today either! Oh, and if I don't do a good job today, then I will never try again. Deal or not deal?" I say with a sly grin.

"Deal. You aren't going to purposely mess up, right?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" I say then give him a quick kiss. Then before he can say anything, I run up the steps into his house and hid in the kitchen. He comes in the house looking for me and quickly finds me.

"You know your camouflage skills need work too." he says with a grin.

"Watch it Boy with Bird, or I'll have to teach you how to hunt, shoot a bow and arrow, walk quietly, and how to go starving. Not to mention everything else I do that you can't."

"Hmm fair enough." he says as he puts his hands in the air. "You win! But you can't cheat and mess up purposely."

"And when have I ever followed the rules?"

"Ok true. But this time, you won't get away with it."

"Must you be a party-pooper?"

"Always." He winks at me. Then he goes to get all the ingredients that we'll need.

Making cheesebuns with Peeta wasn't a disaster. It was a lot of fun, even though we made a huge mess. They turned out pretty good, but I know I'll never be able to make them again without Peeta's help. We were having too much fun making a huge mess in the kitchen that we forgot to talk about our marriage plans.

Now we're sitting in his living room, and I feel like I really should bring it up.

"So maybe we should make some plans for getting married. Or do you plan on just staying engaged for the rest of our lives?"

"No I don't. We do need to talk about it. What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking we were just going to do the District 12 traditional toasting. But I do like the idea of an actual wedding. What do you like?"

"I like both of those, whatever you want to do. As long as I end up marrying you, I don't care what happens."

"You're so much help, Peeta."

"Sorry, but I just don't care either way. It gets to be completely up to you."

"So if I say that we're going to have a wedding where you have to wear pink, purple, and bright yellow, you won't complain."

"I'm going to say yes. I know you would never try something like that. Everyone knows that it's the bride that picks the details. So you go right ahead and do that."

"Clever."

"Thank you."

"Ok so maybe we could do both?"

"That sounds interesting. How would we do that exactly?"

"I don't know exactly, but maybe we could have the wedding and at the end (like at the reception) we could have the toasting."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me."

"You'd say that no matter what I suggested, Peeta."

"Dang it, guilty as charged. But I really do mean it about this idea. It really does sounds like a great plan."  
"So how exactly do we go about preparing this wedding? And where are we going to find everything we need?"

"Ummm…I have no clue. Maybe we should talk to our parents about it?"

"Good idea. I'll ask my mom tonight, when I go home."

"Ok good." he says. We were quiet for a little while, and then Peeta spoke up again. "Hey I have a question for you."

"Ok you can ask me."

"How often do you have nightmares?"

"Almost every night. Sometimes more than once in one night."

"Oh. How easily do you calm down? I remember helping you calm down from nightmares several times."

"Yeah I remember you helping me. I felt safe with you. You are only person that can calm me down that quick. When I'm by myself, I don't calm down quickly at all. Sometimes I'm scared for hours."

"Are they that bad?" he asks with sadness in his eyes.

"Sometimes they are."

"Is there anything I can do to help with them?" he asks with concern.

"I don't know. Used to it helped knowing you were there, and I was able to fall asleep so much faster because you were there."

"Well you could call me when you have a nightmare. I wouldn't mind. As for falling asleep, maybe I could sit by the bed and wait there until you fall asleep. Then I'll come back in the morning to make sure you slept well. And if you wake up in the morning from a nightmare, I would be there."

"How would you get any sleep? I'd feel bad waking you up all the time."

"Katniss, my nightmares are usually about losing you. It would help me sleep knowing that you're sleeping well."

"You'd really do all that for me?" I said with disbelief. He's just being sweet.

"Yes. I think it would actually help both of us. But if it doesn't help me, but helped you, then I would still do it. And once we're married, we won't have to worry about this anymore." he said with a wink. I just smiled at him. He really was a wonderful guy. I remember what Haymitch once told me before the Quarter Quell.

"You know what Haymitch once told me?"

"What?"

"'You could live a thousand lives and still not deserve him.' I agree with him completely." I tell him looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes. They're so wonderful. They reflect his personality. I could spend a whole day looking into them, and still wish I had more time to do so.

Peeta's face lights up and his cheeks redden a little. His lips turn upward. I'm so thankful that I have been able to make him smile. I was sick of always hurting him.

"You know, you are such a miracle to me. I never thought that I would ever hear you say that kind of thing- much less ever get your attention. You're a dream come true, and I hope I never wake from this dream. Thank you."

"You won't ever wake up from this. This is all real; I promise you. Don't you ever forget it!" I say. I lean in a kiss him lightly on his lips. Then he puts his hands on my face and kisses my forehead.

The rest of our day went great. We talk most of the time- about everything. Peeta suggested that we go to town. I agreed and we mostly just window shopped. Peeta and I would go into a few shops and buy some things, but mostly we just walked around town. We had just came out of the flower shop (Peeta decided to buy me a flower) when we saw Gale. I wanted to ask Peeta if I could go talk to him, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. Peeta knows I love him, but he also knows that Gale loves me. Gale was my best friend, and I just don't like having to ignore him all the time. I start to turn and walk the other way, but Peeta doesn't turn too.

"Don't you want to go say hi to Gale? You haven't talked to him for a while."

"Won't it make you uncomfortable? I know how you and he don't get along."

"He's your best friend. I don't hate him. He did help rescue me from the capital. I think he's a good guy, he just doesn't seem to want to get along with me."

"Well in his mind, you did 'steal' me. And I'm not sure he wants to speak to me, because of that. And I'm scared to find out his reaction when he finds out that we're engaged."

"You won't know the answer to either one of those until you go speak with him. I'll be right here next to you the whole time."

"I guess I should try." I say as I take a deep breath. We begin walking to him and about half way he sees us and walks up to us too. He doesn't look happy to see me with Peeta, but he does look happy to see me. "Hi Gale. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Hey Catnip, it has been a while. How have you been?" Gale asks.

"I've been doing well." I reply.

"That's good to hear. Posy has been asking about you lately, I guess she misses you."

"Oh I miss her too. I'll have to go over there some time! How is everyone?"

"They are all doing well. You should stop by sometime and see them, they'd like that."

"Yes, I will have to do it sometime when I'm free."

"Have you been working or something?" Gales asks. I know that this is the moment to tell him about the engagement. I must be tensing up because Peeta's grip on my hand gives a little squeeze. He must know that I'm going to say it. I look over at him for some encouragement. He doesn't say anything but smiles and nods his head slightly. Gale is looking at both of us and he looks very curious.

"No I haven't been working. I, uh, have been working on my...well mine and Peeta's wedding." I reply. Gale goes quiet and he doesn't look happy about the news. He quickly puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. He still has feelings for me. How did he not see this coming, though?

"Oh. Well, uh, congratulations." he says, but doesn't actually mean it. I know he doesn't, but I don't say anything. I just want to go home now. I squeeze Peeta's hand hoping he'll know that I want to go home now.

"Thanks Gale. It was nice to see you again, but Katniss and I should be getting home now." Peeta says. He got the message.

"Yeah, same here. See you around, Katniss…Peeta." Gales says and begins to walk away.

"See ya." I say and Peeta nods. We both walk back to my house hand-in-hand. When we get out of town and are almost to the Victor's Village I thank Peeta for being there. He gives me a hug and tells me he thinks it didn't go as bad as it could have. I keep myself from telling him that any worst would have included Gale punching Peeta.

When we get to my house, we have dinner with my mother and Prim. We all sat in the living room and talked until it started getting late. Prim went ahead and gone to bed and my mother was giving me the look that she wanted to go to bed too, but didn't want to be rude. Peeta must have seen it too, because he explained to her that he was going to stay until I feel asleep. And that he would be back in the morning. She nodded and said that was fine. Then she went to her room for the night.

I was tired so Peeta and I went up to my room. I ran into the bathroom to change into a nightgown, making sure it wasn't the one that didn't have much fabric. I came out of the room and saw Peeta looking out the window. Without saying anything I got into my bed, and waited for Peeta to take a seat in a chair next to my bed. He sat down and smiled at me. I gave him my hand and he took it. He kissed me lightly on the forehead then quickly whispered goodnight to me. I whispered back and then closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Before I knew it, I was asleep peacefully. I didn't even have time to dread the nightmares I would have.

**~A/N~**

**Thanks again for reading this! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I smile and feel special every time I get an email that tells me! **

**So I have 7 reviews now, so I want to say let's get to 10 reviews, and I'll update! I really want to hear what you all think! Advice is very welcome!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Richinlove**


	6. Chapter 6

**~A/N~**

**So I've had like no motivation to write this chapter (no fault of yours!). It's a long story, but I'm feeling better and I'm writing again. **

**So this is going to be a little different than the last few chapters. The first of this chapter is going to be in Peeta's POV. Then it will go to Katniss's. (Don't worry, I'll let you know when it changes!) I tried to work around it, but there really is no way I cannot use Peeta's POV. So while I'm at it, I will kind of let you know what he goes through without telling Katniss! How's that sound? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! So please don't try to sue me or something… =P**

**Now hope you enjoy‼ **

(Chapter 6)

Peeta's POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I quickly get up and get dressed. Katniss never called me last night, so she must have slept well. That's a good thing. Our systems work pretty well for both of us. I go down stairs and walk out the door. I try to go quickly so I'm there before she wakes up. I know if she's awake already, she'll still be waiting for me. For the first week it was a little awkward for both of us, especially since her mother and sister live with her. But they know I'm only trying to help Katniss. I wouldn't try anything with her. But I do hope Katniss will hurry up with planning the wedding. Then I wouldn't have to worry about being late and make her wait on me. Of course, I'd never tell her this.

I quickly go into the Everdeen's house and go up the stairs to Katniss's room. I don't want to wake anyone up. It would be a lot easier for me if I was quick like Katniss-that and if I didn't have this fake leg. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are hard sleepers so I know I probably won't wake them, it's just Katniss I'm afraid of. She was already a light sleeper, but now she's even more so. I blame everything on the Capital. It's their fault we are forever changed, forever with fear, forever with nightmares. But it's also President Coin's fault. Why did she have to continue the Hunger Games? I hate her.

President Coin, rebels, my enemies, Katniss is with the rebels. I freeze in my tracks, right in Katniss's doorway. I feel a flashback coming on. Oh no, not now. I look around for something to hold onto. I quickly see Katniss's dresser and I grab it. I close my eyes tight and hold onto the dresser. Thoughts and images go through my head.

I see pictures of Katniss trying to kill me. No she didn't try to kill me, she loves me. But then why was she with the rebels and President Coin? No, she hates Coin too. She didn't know she was evil too. Katniss is smart, of course she knew. She's lying to me. No, Peeta snap out of it! She didn't know! She's not good with lying, I'd know if she's not lying. She's not the enemy. She is my fiancée and she loves me. President Coin is the enemy, sort of. Yes, Katniss is not going to hurt me. I've loved her since I can remember. And now she loves me.

I open my eyes and slowly let go of the dresser. I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding and look over to where Katniss is sleeping. She didn't see the flashback, and she's never going to hear about it. I walk over to her and gently grab her hand. I sit down in the chair that's next to her bed. Katniss starts moaning and her eyes are closed tight. She must be having a nightmare. I try calling her name to wake her up, but she only starts screaming. She can't hear me over her screams. I sit on the side of the bed now and wrap my arms around her. I keep calling her name trying to wake her up. Finally she does and she starts crying. I wrap my arms around her tighter and tell her it's going to be alright. I take one of my hands and start petting her head. I run my fingers through her hair and continue to try to comfort her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask, knowing she probably won't. To my surprise, she nods her head. "Ok what happened?"

"It was terrible. I was lying in a hospital bed and you were right there. Then President Snow came in and there was a lot of pain and I was screaming. Then he was holding a little baby boy in his arms. He said it was out baby boy." She started crying even more. I kept stroking her hair and holding her close. "Then he pulled out a knife and stabbed the baby! Then he held him by his feet and threw him to the ground hard. I could hear his head smash into the hard floor. You were still holding my hand through all of it and were saying my name telling me it was going to be alright. But I just kept crying and then I guess I woke up." she finishes. I couldn't believe what she just told me. That's why she wouldn't wake; it was part of her dream.

"Oh Katniss, it wasn't real. I promise that won't ever happen. President Snow is dead, remember?" I say hoping to comfort her. She nods her head but it still trembling. "Not real, sweetheart. President Snow isn't going to teach our baby- if we had one."

"It was so real, thought Peeta. It was like it was really happening. I could even feel the warmth of your hands and I could really hear your voice." she tells me.

"Katniss, I was holding your hand during the nightmare, and I was talking to you trying to wake you up."

"Oh. That makes sense then. So it really wasn't real?"

"No, it wasn't real. It was just a dream." I tell her. She looks up at me and smiles a small smile. "How about we get up and have some breakfast?"

"Sure. Just let me shower and get dressed first."

"Ok I'll make something for us to eat while you do." She nods and I get up walk down the stairs.

_Ring! Ring!_

I hurry over to the phone and answer it. "Hello?"

"This is Cinna. Is this Peeta Mellark?"

"Yeah it is. Katniss isn't here; do you want me to give you her number?"

"No, no, no. I was hoping to talk with you. It actually is best Katniss isn't there."

"Oh ok. What do you need?"

"Are you busy? I don't want to bother you if you are."

"No I'm not. Go ahead."

"Alright. Well first I want to congratulate you on yours and Katniss's engagement! Everyone here in the Capital is going crazy over the news!"

"Thanks, Cinna. But how does everyone know?"

"Well word gets around very quickly in Panem."

"Oh right. Well I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Just I wouldn't tell Katniss. She just wants everyone to leave her alone."

"Sounds like the girl on fire I know. So anyway, I have any offer for you regaurding your wedding."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well I was wondering if Katniss wanted a wedding dress designed by me." says Cinna. I know for a fact that's exactly what Katniss wants. She was already complaining about the choices here. She hasn't admitted to anyone but me.

"I'm sure she'd love that!"

"Well that's good. But there is also another offer for her, actually for both of you. It's not from me though; it's from the people of the Capital."

"Ok what is it?"

"A wedding. It would be hosted here in the Capital. It'll be videoed live. That's how they're letting me design her dress. No wedding in the Capital, no dress." I wasn't sure what to say. "But between you and me, I'll still design the dress. It'll be our secret."

"I'm not sure what to say. I'd have to talk to Katniss about it. I'm not sure if she'd like a wedding at the Capital. We want a wedding, but we also were going to our traditional toasting."

"I understand. The Capital is really hoping you will say yes. With that being said, they will let her be completely in charge of the details. The things like who's invited, what the colors will be, what happens and when, all of that stuff. And she won't be alone in the choices, they'll help her."

"So she gets to decided everything? All that has to happen is the wedding on live TV, right?"

"Yes! Oh I forgot to mention, the honeymoon. It actually is already been picked out. But I wouldn't worry. It's a room in the nicest hotel for a whole week."

"They're even giving us a honeymoon? That wasn't even an option for us here!"

"Yes even a honeymoon." Cinna says with a chuckle. This sounds pretty great to me. But I still have to talk with Katniss. But first there was one question I needed to ask.

"Um Cinna? Is the honeymoon going to be live too?" I ask with panic in my voice.

"Hahaha no of course not! You'll get complete privacy during your honeymoon. I saw to that myself."

"Oh good. I was a little worried. I know how the Capital can get."

"Yes I know they can get to that kind of thing. But not to worry, it won't happen with you two. They know how pure Katniss is."

"Well that's good. Well I'll talk with Katniss and see what she says. I guess I can call you in a week."

"Well actually in a week you need to be in the Capital planning the wedding."

"Oh um when do they want us to leave?"

"Well, in two days."

"Two days? Well um ok I will call you tomorrow and let you know."

"Ok sounds good. Talk to you then. Now, I must go."

"Ok. Thanks Cinna." I say then hang up. The choice is up to Katniss completely. She might agree to it. But then again she might not. I guess I need to ask her tonight.

Katniss's POV:

I've been sitting in my house all day today. I told myself that I was going to work on weddings plans, but I just don't have a clue where to start. My mother and Prim are both at the clinic, besides neither of them know anything about planning weddings. I thought about going to see Peeta but then I remembered what I said to Gale the other day. I said I was going to visit his family sometime. Well now was the best time to go. I slide on my shoes and start walking to the Seam. As I get closer, I realized that I should have told Peeta where I was going. And maybe I shouldn't be coming here without him. He might get mad. No, Gale's not even here now. He's at work. I'll just tell Peeta when I get home. I know he won't be mad if I tell him.

I get to the Hawthornes' house I knock on the door. I suddenly have excitement run through me. I haven't seen my friends- I mean cousins- in a long time. I think I saw them once when we all first got back to District 12. I hear someone come to the door and I see Hazelle standing there. She seems me and then smiles.

"Oh Katniss! It's so good to see you! You know, Gale told us that he ran into you and Peeta the other day. He told us that you two are engaged now! That's great news Katniss! Congrats‼" she says. She keeps talking, but it's so fast I have no I idea what she's saying. I just smile at her.

"Thanks Hazelle. It's so good to see you too."

"Well come in! The kids will be so happy to see you! Of course, Gale's not here. But I can always tell him you stopped by."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see them too!" I say as I'm ushered into the house. I'm given a chair and I take a seat at the table. I look around the newly built house and smile. I'm glad to see that they are doing well in here. Soon Rory, Vick, and Posy come running over to me with huge grins on their faces. I smile back at them and pick Posy up and set her on my lap. They all are talking at once and it's hard for me to keep up. So I just keep smiling and nod when I feel like I need to. Soon Hazelle comes back with mugs of tea for us. She shoos the children off, but Rory stays at the table. I look over at Rory and see how much he looks like Gale. I remember Gale and me teaching him to hunt before the Games. Rory was getting pretty good too. I think about asking if he wants me to take him out to hunt again but I would have to ask Gale first. And I really don't feel like asking him that now. Thinking of hunting makes me miss the way things were. I am happy being with Peeta, but I do miss hunting with Gale.

Hazelle, Rory, and I make small talk for hours. It's nice to talk with them. I realize how much I really have missed them. They are like family to me. Well they are supposed to be my cousins, anyway. I completely forgot how long I have been here when Gale comes in the door. I must have been here all day! I had planned on leaving before Gale got here, but I lost track of time and he's here now.

"Uh hi Katniss." he says when he sees me.

"Hey Gale."

"I see you came to see my family after all. No wedding plans today?"

"Well I tried to, but I was having trouble. So I came over here to visit."

"Ah I see. When the big day supposed to be, anyway?" he asks. I'm surprise he even cares to know. I didn't expect him to even show up. Peeta and I haven't even talked about when we should have the wedding.

"We haven't set I date. It will probably be soon as possible. I'll let you know when we make a decision."

"Sure you will." he mumbles under his breath. I heard it though, and it hurts. He doesn't even trust me to tell him the date of the biggest day of my life. Then again, I wasn't even thinking he would be coming.

"I will. Why wouldn't my cousins be invited?" I tell him. He's silent for a while. "Well I should probably be getting home. I'm sure Peeta will be looking for me if he gets home before me."

"Ok goodbye Katniss!" Hazelle tells me with a hug.

"Will you come by again?" asks Rory.

"I will have to see when I have time again. But you can always come to my place when you want." I tell him. He smiles and nods.

"I'll walk you out." Gale tells me. I walk with him out the door and before I can continue, he grabs my wrist. He pulls me closer to him.

"Gale what are you doing?" I question.

"Letting you have a choice."

"A choice? What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to marry that baker boy. The Capital isn't making you, and neither is Snow."

"I may not have to marry Peeta, but I want to."

"You don't even love him! You have no reason to marry him; you can pick anyone you want."

"I know I can pick whoever I want now. I choose Peeta. I do love him, I love him a lot. And in a way, I have to marry him. I have to marry him to keep myself from going insane. That's how much I love him."

"You're making it all up. You're not going to get in trouble! You and me could run away, into the woods. We'd be safe there, and we would be happy. We'd be happier than you and Peeta could ever be."

"I'm not making any of it up‼ I don't want to run away with you! I will be happy with Peeta. I already am! Gale, I want to still be friends with you, but I don't want any more from you than friendship. You've been my best friend for years. But we can't me anymore than this. I'm sorry if this isn't good enough for you, but it is for me. I'm happier than I've ever been with Peeta. He understands my pains unlike anyone else, mostly because he's been through it too. He loves me unconditionally and I love him."

"So if I tell you I never want to see you again if you marry him, would you still choose him?" he asks. I swallow hard. Life without Gale or like without Peeta? Life without my best friend or life without my love of my life?

"I would still choose Peeta Mellark." I tell him and then walk away.

Peeta and I are sitting on my couch watching the small fire inside the fireplace. The conversation with Gale hasn't left my mind all evening. I'm sure if I should tell Peeta or not. I know Peeta won't be mad at me, but he might be at Gale. I did promise myself that I would tell him about going to the Hawthornes'.

"So I went to see the Hawthornes' today."

"Oh you did?" he says without the slightest hint of anger.

"Yeah I really wanted to see them. It was nice to see them. Rory is looking so much like Gale. I miss teaching him to hunt."

"That's nice. I'm glad you went."

"You are?"

"Yeah I know you must've missed them. You've known them for most of your life. Why would I be upset if you want to go see your cousins?"

"Oh. Well I just thought you might not like it."

"If you're implying Gale, I don't care. I've told you that. It doesn't bother me that you still want to talk to him. Gosh if you want to go hunting with him again, then go!"

"Well I doubt that will ever happen again. Gale will never speak to me again!"

"What? Why? What happened Katniss?" he asks me with concern, not anger.

"Gale came home before I left. I had planned on leaving before he got home, but I lost track of time. Well he walked me out as I was leaving. Then he started telling that I could choose him instead of you and that I didn't love you." I say as I burry my head into his chest. I can't bear seeing his face. I'm sure he hates Gale now.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. But how do you know he won't speak to you again?"

"Because he told me so! He asked me to choose between you and him. He also said that if I chose you, then he wouldn't speak to me again."

"So you chose me over Gale?" he asks with a little amusement. But he still sounded sad that I was upset.

"Of course I did, Peeta. Did you think I wouldn't?" I say as I look him in the eye.

"No I knew you would pick me. I just wanted to hear you say it." he says with a grin. I smile back at him and lay my head down on his shoulder. Peeta really was a perfect choice.

"Oh. Well don't make me regret it!" I tease.

"Ok I won't. I hope you never do."

"I know I won't."

"So are you still going to invite him and his family to the wedding?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know. He might get mad and come just to ruin the wedding. I could actually see him trying to light my dress on fire, possibly while I was in it!"

"Then you really would be the girl on fire." Peeta says with a laugh. "Speaking of being the girl on fire, I got a call from Cinna today."

"You did? Why?"

"Because he wanted to let you know he will design your wedding dress if you want him to." I turn to look at Peeta with surprise. I must be dreaming.

"How did Cinna know about our engagement?"

"Apparently word gets around Panem very quickly."

"Oh yeah. Well that was nice of him. But why didn't he call me to tell me?"

"Well, uh, he wanted to make an offer about something else. He wasn't sure if you'd like it so he told me."

"Oh well if it's Cinna offering it, I'm sure I'll love it."

"Well it wasn't Cinna offering it. He was just the bearer of the news."

"Oh. Well what is it?"

"The Capital wants to have the wedding there and live."

"No."

"Let me explain Katniss. It's not that bad. You get to make all of the arrangements. The Capital wants it so bad, that they're offering you complete freedom. All they ask is for you to have it there and live."

"Really?" I say as I consider this.

"Yes. You get to pick the coloring, guests, events, everything. They will also have people to help you where you need help."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. And Cinna will make my dress?"

"Exactly how you want it too. But there is one other thing that they have planned already though."

"I knew it!"

"Katniss, it's nothing bad. It's a honeymoon. It's at the best hotel in the Capital. And Cinna made sure that the honeymoon will NOT be live."

"A honeymoon wasn't really an option here…" I say thinking. This actually sounds like a great idea. I don't like that it's live, but I have nothing to hide. I won't be pretending anything during my wedding. "Ok but I need some time to think about it."

"Well about that… We have to let Cinna know by tomorrow. And if it's a yes, then we have to be on a train in two days."

"Oh. Well that's not a lot of time."

"No it's not. I guess they want us married as soon as possible! Not that that's a bad thing" he says with a wink.

"Well I like the idea. But what do you think?"

"I like it too. It's up to you though."

"We'll be able to do the toasting? I wanted to do that too!"

"I'm sure if you told them the idea, they'd help you plan it perfectly."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok let's get married at the Capital in front of all Panem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes completely. It can't be that bad."

"No it couldn't. I'll call Cinna in the morning."

"Ok sounds good."

"Hey Katniss?"

"Yeah?"  
"What did you say when Gale asks you to choose between us?"

"That I choose you."

"No, your exact words." he tells me. I give him a curious look. "I'm just curious."

"Well before he asked I told him that I basically had to marry you or else I would go insane, and that's how much I love you. But he asked me 'So if I tell you I never want to see you again if you marry him, would you still choose him?' I told him 'I would still choose Peeta Mellark.' Then I walked away. You happy now?"

"Yes. I think I may be the happiest man alive."

**~A/N~**

**Ok so what'd you think? Was Peeta's POV really terrible? Let me know what you think! **

**So anyway hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**So there's this thing called life sometimes, well sometime life gets in the way of my plans. =P Anyway, with that being said, I'm not going to set a total of reviews before I'll update. Please do review, though! I'll just upload when I finish it and have the chance. Ok? Got it, get it, good!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**~Richinlove**


	7. Chapter 7

**~A/N~**

**I Just want to say how much each and every one of the reviews have made me smile! Every review, favorites, and alerts make my day! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**So without further ado…. Enjoy!**

(Chapter 7)

"Cinna!" I exclaim when I see him.

"It's been too long Katniss!" he tells me with a hug. I've missed him so much.

"Yes it has been. I don't know how I've made it this long" I look over at Peeta, who's smiling at my happiness. "Oh yes, that's right. I had Peeta's help." This makes Peeta smile even bigger and his cheeks redden slightly.

"Peeta it's good to see you again too." Cinna tells Peeta and shakes his hand.

"Same to you, Cinna." Peeta replies.

"How are you two enjoying your suite?" asks Cinna.

"It's very nice."

"Just wait until you see the honeymoon suite. Of course, there won't be two rooms though." Cinna says with a tease.

"They're had better not be!" Peeta jokes back. I just blush. If it were any other two people taking about that, I would've been mad. Peeta looks at me and smiles. He knows I'm getting a little uncomfortable about this subject. "So what exactly is the plan?"

"Well everyday you'll meet with your wedding planners here in your suite. They'll help Katniss with the planning. Of course, Peeta you can be there too. I'll be here every once and a while to ask about the outfits. Other than that, you can do what you want."

"That sounds great. What time are they coming today?" Peeta asks.

"Oh you're free for today. They'll be here tomorrow at noon."

"Oh ok. We have time to unpack then." I say.

"Yes you do. I will see you sometime tomorrow. I gotta go now."

"Thank you again, Cinna" I say. We walk Cinna out and Peeta wraps me in a hug. Then he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"This is going to be real nice. I hope it's everything you want." Peeta tells me.

"I'm sure it will be. Already it's more than I could've hoped for. What about you?"

"All I want is you. As long as we end up married, I don't care how the wedding goes." he replies. With that, we both get our stuff to unpack.

After we unpacked, Peeta and I decided that we wanted to start on the quest list (we were bored). I thought it would be a good idea to start now, then when I'm with the planner who I am convinced will only help with Capital people invites. Peeta grabbed and notebook and a pencil and I sat down on the couch next to him.

"So where do we start?" he asks me.

"I guess with family."

"Yeah true. Ok so I'm guessing you want to invite your mom and Prim." he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and he writes down those names. I start giving him a list of everyone that comes to mind, Haymitch, Delly Cartwright, Greasy Sae, etc. "Don't you want to invite the Hawthornes?"

"Oh. I don't want to make you or him uncomfortable."

"I won't be uncomfortable, and if he thinks he will be then he won't come."

"Well I do want to invite his family, for sure. And if your sure you won't mind, we can invite Gale." I tell him as I watch him writes down all of the Hawthornes names, including Gale's. I take that as Peeta doesn't mind.

"Ok who else? We need to invite the surviving Victor's, don't you think?"

"Yeah good idea! It will be nice to see Finnick and Annie. Oh and I can't wait to see little Trident!"

"Yeah me either, and it will be nice to see Johanna again."

"I just hope she doesn't try stripping or anything…" I say with a chuckle. Peeta laughs too.

"Hopefully she won't. Hey are we inviting President Coin?"

"I don't want to, but I don't think we have a choice."

"Yeah I guess not. Do we really need to make a guest list then? If all of Panem is going to come, then what's the use?"

"I don't want all of Panem coming! That's why there's going to be cameras. I think it will be who we want, President Coin, and Capital people."

"That makes since. Ok well I think it might be nice to invite Cinna and your prep team. I know they're already coming, but I think it might be nice to send them an invite anyway."

"Ok good idea." I say and watch him finish writing down all of the names. "It feels like we're missing someone though." I say, trying to think. I watch Peeta's eye look over the list, carefully trying to decide who we missed. Then it hits me and I feel terrible. We didn't even tell them we were getting married! "Peeta, we forgot your family! And we didn't even tell them about the engagement! They're going to be so mad that we didn't even tell them until we send the invite! I feel so terrible about it! How could I forget your family‼?"

"Hey calm down. It's ok. I told them. I know it wasn't with you, but I just thought of it when I was at the house. So I told them then."

"Oh ok. I'm glad you did. I still feel bad about forgetting though."

"It just slipped your mind. I'm not mad, and neither are they."

"Ok. So what did they say when you told them?"

"My dad congratulated me, well us. Damper was a little bit surprised but happy, and Cob was the same but a little bit more surprised. I think it caught him off guard because he almost dropped his glass of water."

"Didn't they know we were together?"

"Yeah, but it was just a shock. I don't think they, especially Cob, expected it to last. But they really are happy for us."

"Oh I see. Well you didn't tell me what your mom said. Was she not there?"

"No she was there. She said, uh, well it doesn't matter what she said." he said trying to hide something. Apparently she didn't like the news. It didn't really surprise me.

"Peeta, does she not approve of me?"

"I said it doesn't matter. My mom disapproves of everything that I do. I love you, and I'm going to marry you. I don't care what my mom thinks about it!" He wasn't yelling, but he was upset.

"Well I don't see what she has against me."

"Because…because you are from the Seam…" he started.

"…And you are a merchant's son." I finished.

"Yeah that's it. But don't you dare think that this makes me love you any less. I think you are a wonderful person and I love you so much."

"I know, Peeta. It's ok. I don't care what your mother says anyway." I say with a smile. He smiled back and he wrote down his family members. Then he set the notebook and pencil aside and wrapped me in a hug. Then he looked me in the eye and started to lean in. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine, but I only felt them land on my forehead. I gave Peeta and glare. "That was cruel, Peeta!"

"I know, but I couldn't resist." he said trying to contain his laughter. He was failing. I gave him another glare and crossed my arms. This only made him laugh harder. Soon I was laughing with him too. Peeta was laughing so hard that he's eye were starting to water. We just couldn't stop laughing.

Gale once told me that I only smile when I'm in the woods. He was wrong; I smile when I'm with Peeta. I smile, laugh, giggle, or just plain happy when I'm around him. That's one of the reasons I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him.

When he stopped laughing he kissed my temple. I smiled at him and went to lean in. He smiles and leaned in too. Just before our lips met, I quickly got up and out of his reach. I gave a sly grin to him over my slightly stunned fiancée.

"Now we're even." I say as I give him one more grin. Peeta just started laughing all over again.

**~A/N~**

**Ok so I am so sorry about the wait! And I'm sorry about how short this is. I know this was probably was a very boring chapter, but I felt like it just had to happen. **

**Ok so I have something you need to know. I have a new job that starts tomorrow. I am going to be very busy! So I have no idea when I can write and update. But how about a deal? If you can keep reviewing, then I will try my very hardest to keep this story going! I promise to try very hard! That work?**

**Also I'm waiting to know somethings... Ok so when you go to review this I would like your opinion on somethings. 1.) How do you HONESTLY think this is going? I really want this to be great. What are somethings you think I should do differently? 2.) What kind of things do you like in stories? I want you to enjoy this! If you have any ideas, let me know! and 3.) Would you prefer longer or shorter chapters? Shorter would probably mean I'll update sooner, but longer would mean I'll probably update longer. Make since? **

**So just let me know you're opinions on those 3 things! Thanks, for reading, reviewing, alerting, etc!**

**~Richinlove**


	8. Chapter 8

**~A/N~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Just this plot that comes into my head (or one of you lovely readers suggest to me!)**

**Enjoy‼**

(Chapter 8)

Working with the wedding planners has been a blessing. I didn't think that they'd be very helpful, but they are. They're even nice about it. Besides, I get to work with Cinna from time to time, and that's the best part. Okay, not the best part, but second best. The best part is the fact that I'm marrying Peeta, and that is by far the best part.

Peeta isn't much help when it comes to the wedding plans. He tries to be, but he really isn't. If I ask for his opinion, he just smiles and tells me whatever I want. I know he means well, but it's not much help. It's a good thing I love him, or we might have some more problems.

We were able to find a way to the toasting and a traditional wedding all on the same day! I'm telling you, these wedding planners are amazing! I told them the idea, and after we explained what a toasting was, they loved the idea! Every day I am so thankful that I chose to have a wedding here at the Capital.

Cinna has been asking me to help him decide what my dress should look like. I hadn't a clue what I wanted, but Cinna was persistent that I help with some of the details. Cinna gave up eventually, though. He finally just asked what the colors should be. I told him white. He laughed at me- lovely- and told me that I should add some color to it. He asked what the wedding colors were and I told him we hadn't gotten there yet. Cinna sighed and asked me what I wanted to do. I thought about it and decided that I wanted to do Peeta's favorite color on the dress. Cinna loved the idea. He asked me to describe it and then I told him to keep it a secret. He smiled like was about to say something, but then just agreed to not tell him. He thought it would be a nice surprise to Peeta. When I asked him if Peeta had decided what his suit was going to look like he said he had but it was also a secret. If Peeta was keeping his suit as secret, I knew it was going to be something special. I was determined to get Peeta- or even Cinna- to mess up and say what it was. I'm not big on surprises.

Peeta and I are sitting on the couch and talking about how the day went. When Peeta brings up working with Cinna, I try to pry out the secret. Sometimes I think Peeta is just as stubborn as I am! He wouldn't say anything. He just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. So he thinks this is amusing?

"Two can play this game. If you don't tell me the secret, then you don't get any kisses." I tell him. He raises an eyebrow then rolls his eyes.

"Oh please. You and I both know you couldn't even make it." he teases. I know he's right but I try not to let it show. "Even you know I'm right." Dangit, I failed.

"Fine, then I'll just think of something!"

"You'd have to think first; not your strong suit." he says with a wink.

"Peeta Mellark! What happened to my sweet, lovely, always-thinks-I'm-perfect, Peeta?" I say trying to sound hurt. I really stink at acting.

"He got hijacked and then come up with a great surprise for his soon-to-be wife. He doesn't want her to know because he knows she'll like it. He really is excited to see her face one the wedding day as she's walking down the aisle. But sadly, his fiancée won't be patient and let him surprise her."

"Well he better go back and remember that he and his girl promised no secrets."

"Surprises don't count, Katniss!" he says sounding defeated.

"I don't remember that in the rules. You can't change them either. So I'm going back to my original deal: you don't tell me your secret, I won't give you any kisses. I mean it too." I tell him sounding serious. In my head, I was hoping that he'd give in and tell me.

"I'd like to see you go without kissing me. So it's on." he tells me while giving me this innocent look he knows I find adorable. He also knows that I always want to give him a kiss when he does that face too.

"Hey you can't be making any cute faces! That's cheating!"

"'I don't remember that in the rules. You can't change them either.'" he mocks me. I just glared at him. If looks could kill…

Just then there came a really loud knock on the door. Peeta and I looked at each other trying to see who invited someone over. We both shrug and get up to see who it is. Before we can get to the door, another couple of knocks come. Whoever it is, they're in a hurry, mad, or both. Peeta takes my hand and opens the door with the other. It's President Coin.

She walks in the door without even being asked and turns to look at us. She doesn't look happy at all, but then again I don't remember the last time she was. One of us must have done something wrong, but I can't think of anything. Wasn't she the one that offered us to come up here to have the wedding?

"Your wedding has been canceled." she says coldly.

"What?" I ask, almost yelling.

"The wedding between you and Mr. Mellark has been canceled, Miss Everdeen. I do not believe I stuttered or mumbled it." she tells me. Does this woman have any emotion?

"I don't understand. Why is it canceled?" Peeta asks.

"Because you two aren't allowed by the law to be married."

"Why on earth can we not get married? We've done nothing wrong." he questions.

"The law states that a couple can only marry if at least one of them is 20 years of age." she states.

"The law? If this was the case, why did you invite us to have the wedding here? And I've never heard of that law! My parents were both 18 when they married." I tell her, getting angry that Capital was once again interfering into our personal lives.

"I did not invite you, it was the Capital. The law has been changed recently, due to far too many young couples marrying and then wanting divorces."

"How recently has this been changed?" Peeta asks.

"A few months ago." she replies.

"Then why was this allowed until then?" I ask completely confused.

"I was not aware that you both were only 18. I thought that you were both 20." she tells us. I don't believe it though. But maybe she just didn't care and really had thought that we were older when we were reaped.

"But if you didn't know, then how did you find out? Just happened to stumble across our files or something? Or were you trying to find a way to stop us from marrying?" I question angrily. Peeta's grip got a little tighter. His grip reminded me that once again our lives were being messed up again. Gosh I hate President Coin.

"I was informed of the matter." she says.

"By who?" Peeta asks. I'm glad because I'm so angry I can't speak.

"Gale Hawthorne." she replies. Surprisingly, I managed to get angrier. I could feel Peeta try to hold on to me. I was really to hurt someone, or maybe two.

"What? Gale?" was all I could get out.

"Yes. Mr. Hawthorne, I believe he is your _cousin_." She says. By the way she says "cousin" I know she doesn't believe he's my relative. "Now I must be going. You will be staying here in the Capital until after your interview. You two must tell Panem of how the new law will be affecting your wedding." And with that she left. Peeta let go for a moment – I'm guessing so he could hold me- but I dropped to the floor before he could do anything. I just started to cry. I hate the Capital; I hate President Coin; I hate President Snow; I even hate Gale right now.

I can hear Peeta trying to say something to me, but I don't care right now. I'm not in the mood to hear him tell me it's going to be ok or it'll work out. I want him here, but I don't feel like listening to him say soothing words to me. He must've given up, because I don't hear him saying anything. I feel him get closer to me. I didn't even know he was on the ground with me. He puts one hand on my hand and the other on my back. He starts rubbing my back softly and I can hear him softly saying "Shhh". After a while I stop crying so hard and look up at him. He smiles softly at me and takes both of his hands to wipe away the tears still on my face. I look into his eyes and can tell his hurting too. He hates this just as much as I do. I don't like that they've hurt him, again.

He's come so far. He's suffered so much. Why can't they just leave him alone? They've already accomplished their mission for him to never have a normal life. Why do they have to continue to hurt him? He's sweet, caring, loving, loyal, and just plain perfect. Haven't they had enough fun hurting me and ruining my life? Can't they just take it out on me? Why do they have to do all of this to him too? They've put him in two Games, killed him, tortured him, hijacked him, used him against the rebels, and then had him fight in the war. He's been forced to kill people, brainwashed into thinking he had to hate the one person he loved the most, and they even destroyed his home. And now they want to keep him from getting married to his love of his life? These people make me sick. They have no heart. I hate them all.

I start getting scared. I look deeper into his eyes to see if he's about to fall apart. I'm scared that I'm going to lose him again. What if he gives up trying to win this battle? What if I'll never hear him laugh again? What if he never smiles again? What if he just isn't My Peeta anymore? I can't lose him. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. He's my dandelion.

"Peeta, stay with me." I say. It was the only thing I could think of. I'm not good with words like him.

"Always." he says with a smile. A sad one, but a still a smile. "I'm not going anywhere, Katniss. She didn't say we could never get married; just we have to wait 2 years. It'll be ok. I will wait as long as it takes."

"Really? You'd wait that long?"

"Yes of course! I mean I've 13 years for you to love me back. I think I handle 2 years to marry you. It won't be easy, of course, but tell me one thing that has been easy for me in my life." he says with a chuckle.

"I guess you do have a point. But I don't have very good patience; this could be a long hard 2 years for me."

"Well we'll still have each other. I think we can manage. Besides, if we don't keep going and trying, then they all win. And we can't let that happen. If we give up, then even Snow wins. You're not going to let him win right?"

"Never! I won't ever let them win."

"I didn't think so. Now I think you and I need some sleep. We can figure out everything later." he says as he helps me up to my feet. He wraps his arm around my waist and walks me into my room. He sits me down on the bed and then walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I know he hasn't left, he's just letting me change into a nightgown. I find one and quickly change. When I'm done I open the door and let him follow me to the bed. I lay down and cover up and he takes a seat next to the bed. He grabs my hand and smiles at me. He whispers goodnight and watches me close my eyes. I close them and I shortly feel his lips touch my forehead. I smile and feel warm all over.

"If you're trying to get a kiss, it's not happening. You might as well tell me the secret now. Unless you plan on waiting 2 years." I teases him without even opening my eyes.

"You're both right and wrong. I'm not going to tell you, but I'm not going to wait either." And before I can even open my eyes I feel his lips touch mine. I don't pull away. Warmth feels my whole body and I can't help but kiss back. I can feel his lips smiling. He just won, again. I pull away and glare at him. He just laughs.

"That was cheating." I say trying to be mad. It's useless. He and I both know I'm glad he kissed me.

"No it wasn't. You didn't have to kiss me back. And you never said I couldn't kiss you." he says with an innocent grin. Dang I hate when he's right. Okay, so maybe he's not exactly right, but he won nevertheless.

"Well you knew I would kiss you back! So it's still cheating." I say with a fake pout.

"Wait, so you're admitting that you can't help yourself? I didn't know that." he says with a curious face. I'm trying to read his face but I can't figure out if he's lying or not. Surely he already knew that, right?

"What do you mean you didn't know that I can't help but kiss you back when you kiss me? Do you mean to tell me that you've never noticed how when you just lean in I'm already feeling the sparks? That you don't even know that the thought of you kissing makes my heart skip a beat?" I question his curiously. He gives me a strange look, and then a devilish look. Oh no, what did I just say? I know what that look means. But he doesn't give me any time to try to think about that he's going to do. He quickly leans in and just as his lips are just about to touch mine he stops. He doesn't pull away, but he doesn't kiss me. I know what he's doing to me now. And thanks to my big mouth, so does he. I tried to lean in but he just kept the distance. His forehead is on mine and his lips are just ever so lightly touching mine. How is he standing this? It's driving me crazy! Finally he rises up and kisses my nose. I glare at him and try to give him the puppy dogs eyes. He just laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh no Katniss, we wouldn't want you to kiss me back. I know how much you wouldn't be about to stop from doing so." he says with the orneriest grin I have ever seen. He starts to take his seat again, but I don't let him. He's not going to get away with that. I wrap one of my arms around his neck and pull him in. You could say I have a death hold on his neck, and he even knows there's no use trying to get away. Soon he's even put both his hands on my face and both of my arms are wrapped around his neck, but they're grip has been loosen.

"I hate you Peeta Mellark, and that was a cruel thing you did to me. I hope you learned your lesson." I say. He smiles at me and nods.

"Yes I have learned my lesson." he says with a smile. "And if that's you when you hate me, then I'm curious to find out what you'd do when you love me." he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and then lay back down in my bed. I close my eyes and grab Peeta's hand again. I quickly fall asleep, but before I do a thought runs through my head: Gale is going to get a call tomorrow from me, along with a piece of my mind.

**~A/N~**

**So what do you think? Let me know what you think of this new development! I hope that some of you don't get mad at me... I'm not sure what I want to do with this, but I do want to keep you all on the edge of your seat! :) Yeah I know, I'm mean! Trust me, I've actually killed of a character (I made sure you loved her first!) in a book I wrote once, made the best character leave... all because I needed some action! So... just beware! Mwahaha!**

**Anyway, please review! It'll make me know that you don't actually hate me for what I have done, or will do. =P**

**~Richinlove**


	9. Chapter 9

**~A/N~**

**I have no idea what needs to happen here. So I'm just gonna start typing and we'll all see what happens! **

**So here goes nothing…**

**P.S. Sorry for the wait! But like I said, I have work now. AND to top that off, I got sick. Don't worry, I'm better now. And I don't work much this week so I might actually upload soon! Might...**

I wake up sweating. I look around the room and see that it's dark, and I'm alone. It must be nighttime still. But where's Peeta? Why didn't he come while I was screaming? I start to panic. Maybe my dream was real. I start to cry. Where's my Peeta? I need him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be ok- even if it's not. I try to think what happened yesterday. I can't seem to figure out what happened and what didn't. This just makes my tears fall quicker. I look around again and see that I am still in the suite. Without even thinking I pull the covers off of me and walk to the door. I open it and begin to walk. Where am I going? Then I know. I'm going to find Peeta. I keep walking until I'm in front of his door to his room. Do I knock? Do I just walk in? Fear gets a hold of me and I'm scared that he's in trouble. I open his door and see him laying in his bed asleep. I quickly walk to the side of his bed and whisper his name. He stirs and opens his eyes. The moon light coming in from the window lightly hits his face and makes his blue eyes look like they're lit up. I feel my stomach fill with butterflies and I think of how much I love those blue eyes. But more than that, I love the man that they belong too.

"Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asks, interrupting my thoughts. Then everything comes back to me. That's why I'm here- my nightmare. The images flash through my mind and I feel the tears fall from my eyes again. "What's wrong?" he says as he sits up in his bed. If he is alright, then why didn't he come help me after my nightmare? I know this is selfish, but he did promise. And he always has comforted me after a nightmare.

"Why didn't you come when I was screaming?" I asked. He looks at me with sad eyes. He looks like he doesn't know what I'm talking about, but he still looks upset I was screaming.

"You had a nightmare? I didn't hear you. I swear. I would've came if you did." he tells me. He looks so upset and confused. I think about how he didn't hear me. Then I realize that my throat isn't sore. It always is when I wake up from a nightmare. Maybe I didn't scream. I don't remember screaming in my dream either. I was scared to death and couldn't get any sound out. I start crying again, thinking about my nightmare. I feel Peeta gently grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him. I feel him scoot over on the bed so I can sit next to him. Then I feel his arms wrap around me and one of his hands being placed on my head. He starts rocking me back and forth and his hand running through my hair. He doesn't say anything, just lets me cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. If I had known, I would've came." he tells me. He really is perfect. I know he would do anything for me, and I would do the same for him.

"I know you would've. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I say after my crying begins to slow.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare? You looked really scared. I'm surprised you didn't scream."

"In my dream I was too scared to make any sounds. That's probably why I didn't scream. And I was still too scared when I woke up. But when you weren't there I thought my dream was real." I say and start to cry again. He gives me a squeeze and tries to calm me down.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asks again. I nod my head and he looks me in the eyes. "I'm listening."

"You and me where at our wedding. Everything was perfect. Then Gale and Coin came in and started destroying everything! Then Gale came up to you and me, and he grabbed a knife and stabbed you in the leg. Then he got on top of you and started cutting and stabbing you in different places. Then when he was satisfied he killed you. Then my dream switched. We were in the Capital in front of Snow's mansion. You and Prim were there. Gale was hiding in a bush, but I didn't think anything of it. I thought he was on our team. Then Prim went to help someone hurt, and Gale threw a bomb at her! I guess you thought that she wasn't dead yet and you went to help her. I didn't want you to go, but you told me 'I'll be right back'. But you didn't come back, because Gale threw another bomb." I tell him and cry more than ever. "When I didn't see you, I thought it was real!" I say between sobs.

"It wasn't real. I'm right here. We're both safe." he tells me. His voice is soft and calming. How can someone that has been hurt so much be so caring and comforting? How does he keep going? I still have my mother, Prim, Peeta, a few friends, and even Haymitch. But yet, I have trouble moving on. If it wasn't for Peeta, I don't know if I would still be here.

"Peeta how do you do it? How do you keep moving on? The Capital has hurt you so much. They've even hijacked you. How do you keep fighting? How do you keep loving and caring for others? How do you not get scared that someone might take them away?" I ask him. He looks at me and wipes my tears. He gives me a sweet smile and looks at me like he's trying to think of what to say.

"They didn't take everything. I still have you. I love you more than anyone else. And yes, I am scared out of my mind that something might happen to you! I told you that my nightmares are usually about losing you, and they haven't changed. And I don't know if they ever will. But I keep going because I do still have you. I keep going, because I have to. I have to keep going, to help keep you going. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. That or I would be a drunk like Haymitch. I keep fighting for you. I fight for your safety. I fight for your health. I fight for your happiness. I don't want to lose you, so I keep fighting." He tells me with tears starting to fill his eyes too. But he looks away and uses one hand to wipe them. He always is so selfless, always so loving, always my Peeta.

"Always." I say without even realizing I said it out loud. He looks at me with curious eyes, and then seems to understand. He smiles and gives me a hug.

"Always." he whispers in my ear. He looks at his clock and frowns slightly. "We need to get some sleep, Katniss."

"Yeah you're right." I say. I start to lay down and Peeta gives me a weird look with one eyebrow raised. I realize that I'm sitting on his bed and that we still aren't married. I look up at Peeta again and he looks slightly uncomfortable. Knowing him, though, he probably wasn't going to say anything. Great, he helps me feel better, and then I make him uncomfortable. I really don't deserve him. I get up off his bed and look over at him again. He looks amused slightly. "Sorry" I mumble. I read his face and I can tell he's holding back his laughter. He looks me in the eyes and I can tell he wants to say something.

"It's ok. You just forgot." he says. I know he wanted to say more. He probably just feels like it will make me even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Umm well goodnight Peeta. Thanks." I say and quickly walk out of his room. I go to my room and back to my bed. I cover up and try to sleep again. I hear my door open and I'm wondering why Peeta is coming in here. He walks over to the side of the bed and takes a seat in his chair. My heart skips a beat. He's coming in here to wait for me to fall asleep. I smile to myself and reach for his hand. He takes is and gives is a squeeze. "You don't have be here. I could handle it. You can go back to bed."

"No, I'll fall asleep better knowing that you are sleeping. It's ok." he says quietly. I give his hand a squeeze and try to sleep. With Peeta holding my hand, it doesn't take long.

I wake up in the morning screaming. Peeta is already in the room and he is quickly holding me and trying to calm me down. He's petting my head and saying things I can't make out.

"Shhh it's alright. It was just a dream. You're ok. I'm right here. I'm ok too." he says soothingly. How does he know my nightmare was about him, again? I look up at him curiously and he tries to smile. "You screamed my name. And you yelled things about me getting hurt and for them to stop hurting me." I blush as he says that. I know he know I love him, but I still don't like screaming his name in my sleep.

"It was almost like last night's. But this time I could scream and yell and I tried to stop him. But I couldn't."

"It's ok. It wasn't real. I'm right here, aren't I?" he says as he grabs my hand. He intertwines my fingers with his. I look down at our hands and try to tell myself that his is real. But I still am not sure. We were holding hands in both of the nightmares.

"I can't tell. The nightmare was so real." I say with tears starting to fall. Dang I hate crying. Peeta frowns and tries to think of what to say or do. I try to think of what to do too. What can I or Peeta do to let me know this is real?

"I-I don't know what to do to help you. I'm real. Uh do you want to play real or not real? Will that help you?" he asks trying to think. I shake my head. I need to feel something real. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes. I know this is killing him to know I'm confused. Shouldn't that be enough to know he's real? No, even my nightmares know he cares for me. Then I know what I could do. In my dreams, we have never once kissed. I can't feel anything in a dream. When I kiss Peeta, my feelings are everywhere.

"Kiss me." I say quietly. He looks at me trying to figure out what I mean and then he gets it. He understands. He slightly nods then starts to lean in. The kiss isn't something special. But it was enough to bring me to reality- maybe too well. I know he's real, but it reminds me of yesterday. "Gale."

"What about him?" Peeta asks confused.

"I need to call him. He's ruined everything. I can't believe he did this." I tell him. He nods, finally realizing what I was talking about. I take that as he also knows I know he's real now. Just to make sure I tell him.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'm sorry I didn't just know."

"It's ok. I understand all too well. And if kissing is what it takes, then consider yourself never forgetting" he says with a grin. My Peeta always able to lighten the mood. Now that I think about it, he sure has a lot of "always". I smile back at him and walk to the phone. I dial his number and wait for him to answer. Peeta grabs my hand and gives me a encouraging smile. I hear him answer and ask who this is.

"Why did you do this? Why can't you allow our happiness? How dare you‼ I thought you were my best friend! Best friends do NOT stop each other from getting married to the person they love the most." I yell at him. I didn't tell him my name, nor did I say hello. But he'll figure out who I am, and he doesn't deserve the latter.

"Katniss?" he asks.

"Of course it's me! How many best friends do you have that you've stopped from getting married too?" I yell once again. Peeta gives my hand a squeeze. I think he even tried to say "calm down" but I didn't listen. I'm not about to calm down.

"Sorry, just was a little confused. I'm not used to people calling me just to yell. Calm down a bit, will you?" Did he seriously just ask me to calm down? I can feel my anger rising. If he was right here in front of me, he was be dead.

"I will certainly NOT calm down! What the heck is wrong with you! You have some serious explaining to do!"

"I would be asking the same thing. Now, I'll explain everything to you, but I know Baker Boy is standing right there with you. I need to talk to you in private. I'm still in the Capital so let's meet. I'll be waiting for you in the mansion at 2 o'clock. Remember, Mellark doesn't come. See you then, Catnip." he says as he hangs up.

**~A/N~**

**Ok so this was pretty umm boring? But I figured I'd make you guys wait one more chapter before I get to the "action"! Yeah, I know, you all probably hate me right now. But at least I updated! (finally) So review and let me know what you think! Even if it's just to tell me you hate it! I just want to know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading this, and sticking with me this long. I'm considering a sequel to this...but don't worry, this story isn't finishing yet! I still have a few more ideas for this story ;) I'm just thinking that I have so many, that I might need to go into another story...**

**Disclaimer (I forgot to at the top): I don't own any of this! Just this plot... and I'm not so sure I want to take credit for even that =/ **

**~Richinlove**


	10. Chapter 10

**~A/N~**

**I just want to send a thank you to ****Browniangel****! She (I'm guessing you're a she… If not, I apologize completely‼ ) has reviewed almost every chapter and has given me complete detailed reviews! She made me totally happy! So the reason this has been uploaded so quickly, is because of her! So go thank her for making me so excited to upload! =) Ok I'm done now… =P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything‼ **

(Chapter 10)

I hang the phone up and look over at Peeta. I feel like crying, but I hold the tears back. What happened to my best friend? Peeta is standing there wondering what he said. I can see in his eyes that he's worried.

"What did he say?" Peeta asks.

"That he wants to meet me, alone, to tell me about why he did it." I say dryly. I still can't think straight.

"Oh. Well you're not going to go, right?"

"I need to. I need to know what the heck he was thinking. I thought he was happy for us! He ruined our happiness and I don't want him to get away with it!"

"I understand, but you can't go by yourself. I'm not sure I can trust him. I know I said I did, but that was before this happened. What if he tries to hurt you?" he says concerned. Peeta is always thinking the worst about me. With Gale, I would've had him encouraging me to do things that aren't safe. Peeta on the other hand, barely let's me breathe without worrying I might get hurt. It's different to have someone constantly worried and protecting me. I kind of like it though. It makes me feel all the more loved. Peeta always can make me feel loved.

"Gale's not going to hurt me. Not anymore than he already has."

"He might try. Katniss, Sweetheart, I could never forgive myself for letting you go if something happens to you." he says as he looks into my eyes. I know he's serious.

"Why would he do something to me? Besides, I have to go. I need to get to the bottom of this. Do I need to ask for some sleep syrup?" I say, trying to joke. Peeta didn't find it too funny though.

"Katniss Everdeen don't you ever try something like that, again." he says with a straight face. Yeah, he didn't take it as a joke.

"I was teasing. I won't do that. But I won't just sit here and wait for some stupid interview to say that we can't get married because off something Gale did!" I say starting to yell. As soon as I realize I'm yelling, I feel my heart drop. I hate yelling at Peeta, or just being upset with him. But what Gale did is beyond hurting me, he hurt Peeta too. And I don't even get away with hurting Peeta. He doesn't deserve it, any of it. He is the most wonderful and sweetest man I know. Why must everyone hurt him so much? That's why I can't have children. If they're just like Peeta, then I couldn't stand it to watch them get hurt. Well, I couldn't stand it if anyone of my children got hurt. But I'm never having kids, so I don't have to worry about that.

"You really want to go don't you?" he asks.

"I don't want to go, but I need to. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Ok then. I'll let you go. I hope he doesn't try anything. And I'm coming with you at least half the way."

"Thank you. I'll be careful. You can come, and I'll talk to him by myself. Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved." I say trying to change the subject.

Peeta and I eat our breakfast and I can tell that Peeta is dreading this afternoon. I am too, but I can't let that stop me. Gale is not going to get away with this- even if he used to be my best friend. Before Peeta and I can finish eating all of our breakfast we hear a knock on the door. We both get up to answer it and we find that it's Cinna.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I can't believe that President Coin would go that far. I knew she didn't like you, but to stop you from getting married…" Cinna says with sad eyes.

"It wasn't just Coin, it was Gale too." I say. I don't need to say my cousin, because Cinna knows the truth already.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well I'm going to talk with him this afternoon. I'm going to get to the bottom of this! There's no way they're going to get away with ruining our happiness. I just wish we could have a normal life."

"What's normal? You two will never have a normal life, but what's wrong with that? Normal is boring. You two get to have an exciting life! Just think of all the stories you'll be able to tell your children when they grow up! Think of all the lesson they can learn from you two!" Cinna says with excitement. He has a point. I bite my lip, though. Peeta and I will never have children. I guess we can just tell the stories to other children, or our nieces and nephews.

"Thanks Cinna. I just hope everything works out." Peeta says.

"I'm sure it will. Nobody gets away if they mess with one of you. Well I need to get going. I just wanted to see how you were taking the news. I'll see you when they're ready for your interview." Cinna says and turns to walk out the door. Peeta and I say good bye and go and sit on the couch. We stay there and talk just chit-chat. When it's finally time to go, Peeta takes my hand and we walk to the mansion.

When we get there, I start to panic. It reminds me of President Snow. I look around and my eyes see the flower beds that wraps around the mansion- white roses. My heart drops and I really start to panic. I stop dead in my tracts and start shaking. Peeta notices and starts to worry about me. He asks me what's wrong but I can't speak. All I can see and smell is the roses. Peeta follows my glance and his face falls. He knows what's wrong now. He quickly wraps me in a hug and covers my face. He's blocking my view. I silently thank him and take a deep breath. But instead of smelling the roses, I smell Peeta. He smells like bread and sugar. I take another breath in. Not only has he blocked my view of the roses, but he's blocked the smell. I smile to myself and feel so much better. I'm so glad that he came with me. I don't know what I'd do without him- now or ever. Peeta, while still holding me in his arms, begins to walk again. He unwraps his arms and holds my hand when we get in the doors. I look up at him and into his sea-blue eyes. I gave him a thankful smile and he smiles back. We stand in the main hallway and wait for Gale to show up. After about 5 minutes, we see him walk his way towards us. I feel Peeta's hand squeeze a little tighter and I look up at him. I look into his eyes and see he's uncomfortable. Not only that, but they're starting to get hazy. Oh no, not a flashback. Gale comes up with a stupid grin on his face and I throw a death glare at him. I quickly turn m attention back to Peeta, whose grip is getting tighter.

"One minute, Gale." I say dryly. "And don't follow." I say while I take Peeta into another room. I look around for anyone that might be in there, but there's no one. I look the door so no one will come in and see Peeta during a flashback. Peeta's grip is starting to hurt my hand, but I push that aside. I take his hand in my other and start to whisper to him. He's shut his eye tightly now and I know he's trying to fight the flashback. _"I don't want to lose you, so I keep fighting"_ is the thought that runs through my head. He's fighting for me, and I need to fight for him. I can't lose him either.

"Peeta, it's not real. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. I'm real, this is real. I love you, Peeta. I love you so much. We're engaged, remember? Come on Peeta, it's not real. You can fight this; you're strong. I love you, Peeta Mellark." I tell him, softly. His grip starts to loosen and I know he's winning this fight. I keep whispering "I love you" until he opens his eyes. I see the haze start to fade away and leave the beautiful blue eyes that I love. I smile at him and tell him I love him one more time. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my head in his chest. He wraps his arms around me and tells me he's sorry. "No Peeta, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It will never be you fault."

"Thank you for helping me. I love you too, Katniss." he says with a small smile. I give him one more hug and then walk him back out of the room. Gale is still standing where I left him and he looks upset. I don't care if I'm wasting his precious time.

"What was that? Did you have to go make-out or something?" he says with an annoyed face. This makes my blood boil.

"No I didn't. I needed to help Peeta with a-well he wasn't feeling well. I went in there to help him feel better."I tell him, angrily. I didn't want to say flashback in front of Peeta; I know how much he hates them. I know he will want me to keep this between me and him. I feel Peeta give me and gentle squeeze and a grateful smile. I look at Gale and can see he's not buying it. But I doubt he remembers what Peeta has to suffer through.

"Whatever. Are you done now? I believe you and I are scheduled to have a _private_ conversation." he says emphasizing the word "private" as if I didn't know what that meant.

"'Scheduled'? So that's how I'm going to be treated. Glad to hear. And yes, I know. Let's get this over with. Peeta, I'll be right back." I say and give Peeta a peck on the lips. I do that for 3 reasons. One: because I know how much that will make Gale madder. Two: because I felt like I needed to give Peeta a kiss since he just had a flashback. And three: because I wanted to since, well, I love him. Peeta nods and looks for a seat while Gale takes me to the same room Peeta and I were just in. Gale goes to lock the door, but I tell him no. He rolls his eyes and walks away from the door. We both stand in the middle of the room and I wait for Gale to explain himself. He doesn't seem to want to be the first to start talking so I blurt out, rather hatefully, "Start explaining."

"I love you." he says. I just stare at him in disbelief.

"Yeah you've told me. And I told you that I love Peeta."

"I know what you said, but I don't believe you. I think you're still afraid that you have to marry Peeta. So I talked with President Coin and fixed that. She said that she isn't forcing you to marry him. And to make sure you don't, she made it where you can't marry him anyway, at least, not for a few years. But you and me, we can get married. I'm 20 years old now, you know. So according to the law, we can get married." he said with a look that said the thinks he's won. But he hasn't won. So he did this because he loves me?

"I wasn't lying when I told you I love Peeta. I wasn't lying when I said I chose Peeta. I know I can chose whomever I want to marry. I want to marry, Peeta, and I need to. We need each other. I know Peeta needs help and to be loved back. He's been hurt so much. And what does he do in return? He just keeps loving and caring. He keeps moving on and keeps fighting. Well it's my turn to move on and fight. I'm going to fight for him, just like he fights for me. I'm going to do my very best to repay him for all the love he's given me, even when I sure didn't deserve. I know that he will never stop loving me either. Have you ever stopped to realize what he's been through? He was brainwashed into thinking I was the enemy and what did he do? He fought it. He has fought through those thoughts and he still loves me. If it was me, I don't think I could've done it. But he did, and he did it for me. And what do you do to him? You hurt him once again. You people make me sick! He is the most caring person I have ever met, and all you people can do is find ways to hurt him even more! What's next? Do you plan on killing me and his family? What's the prize that you get out of hurting him? Because I can't think of anything worth the pain you make him go through. If I'm the prize, then you might as well give up. Because when you hurt him, you're hurting me. And there's no way that I will EVER fall in love with someone who does everything in their power to hurt someone as wonderful as Peeta." I say slowly and powerfully. Gale just stands there silently for a while.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he finally asks.

"What proof do you need? I've given you everything I can think of. How often do I say how much I love someone? How often do I willingly show affection to someone? Why would I fight so hard for someone that I don't love? You should know more than most that I hate when the Capital tries to use me. Why on earth would I continue to fake loving someone, when I knew that I didn't have to anymore? The answer to all of those should be easy for you. I chose to spend the rest of my life with him. I chose to love him unconditionally. I chose to help him in any way possible. I chose to do my best to give him all the happiness and love he deserves. Gale Hawthorne, I chose Peeta Mellark to be my husband-always." I tell him trying to remain calm. I look Gale in the eye, trying to read his face. But I don't know that man anymore. But I do know that I have convinced him. He looks crushed, but I don't care at the moment.

"I thought you never wanted to get married. Now you're telling me that you would wait two more years for some baker?"

"I didn't want to get married because I didn't know what love does to you. I didn't know that I loved Peeta. But I do know. And I will wait as long as it takes to marry him. Please, Gale, let us get married. You used to be my best friend; where'd that guy go? If you love me like you say you do, then let me be happy. That's what you do when you love someone; you try to make them happy. Don't you want me to be happy?" I almost beg him. He's silent for a long time. He just keeps looking at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Then he looks up and just shrugs. That means he's defeated. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You can get married to Mellark if you want to. Just don't expect things to ever be the same as they used to between us. And I'm not talking to President Coin. If you love him so much, you can wait the stupid two years." he says almost mumbling. Then he turns and walks out the door. I follow and watch him disappear into a different room. I turn and look at Peeta who is sitting in a chair not far from me. I quickly walk up to him. He stands up and wraps me in a hug.

"He won't be bothering us again Peeta. We can get married in peace. But we still have to wait." I tell him.

"I told you I can wait, and I will. I'll always wait." he says with a smile.

"Do you want to know what all was said?" I ask wondering if he's curious.

"You don't need to tell me. I heard the whole thing. Well until the end, I didn't hear what he said at the end." he says with a small grin. Was he really listening in on the whole conversation? I guess he really was worried about me.

"Were you listening in on my _private_ conversation" I say mocking Gale. He just chuckles.

"No I didn't have to. I was sitting in this chair the whole time. It's just, you two weren't exactly the quietest people in the world. You two may be able to walk and hunt quicker than anyone else I know, but when you're mad, the whole world knows." he says with another chuckle. I just roll my eyes at him. Then I think about what this means, and I start to blush. That means Peeta heard my speeches that were probably a joke to him. I'm not good with words like Peeta. "I have one thing I need to ask you about your conversation. Where did that all come from? I thought you weren't good with words!"

"I-what do you mean? That was nothing like you could do. I can talk a lot and loudly, but nothing as beautiful and convincing as what you could do."

"Are you kidding me? I was even convinced. I just fell in love with you ten times more just listening to you. Katniss Everdeen, you brought tears to my eyes to hear you say that about me. And you think you don't deserve me. Well you're right, you don't. You deserve even better." he tells me looking me straight in the eyes. I wonder if being in love with someone makes it where you can say the right thing when you need to. But I blush when he tells me I deserve better than him. If only he knew that there isn't anyone better than him.

"It's a shame that we'll never have kids; because they would be so blessed with a father like you." I say. Peeta's face is different than any I've ever seen. He looks like he's going to cry, but happy tears. He notices that I see his eyes water and he quickly looks away and dries them. I smile to myself. He's so gorgeous when he's happy like that.

"I, uh, think we should head back to the suite. I'm getting kind of hungry." he says trying to change the subject. I nod and we walk back to our suite.

We both had a small snack and then sat on the couch and just talked. After a while Peeta got his sketchbook out and started to draw. I like watching him draw. He gets so focused. I watch his hand skillfully turn the paper into a beautiful masterpiece. I watch his face. His eyes are carefully watching every stroke of the pencil. His eyebrows show how deep in thought he is. I chuckle to myself when I see his stick out to one side when he comes to a more difficult spot of the picture. I smile to myself when I see him smile at something he's accomplished. After a while he looks over at me and smiles. He closes the sketchbook and sets that and his pencil on the coffee table. He grabs my hand and just looks at me. His smile never leaves and his eyes finding mine. We just stay like that for a while, staring straight into each other's eyes. After what feels like an eternity, we hear the phone ring. Peeta groans slightly and I get up to answer it.

"Sweetheart, it me Haymitch." he says.

"Hey. What do you need?" I ask. Haymitch never calls, unless it's important. "If you're going to tell me that our wedding's been canceled, we know."

"Yeah I know you know. But this is about it. I have friends in high places, and you're going to want to hear this." he says, and I start to panic. What did Coin do this time?

**~A/N~**

**Oh no! What have I done? I left you with a cliffhanger! Well, sorry but I just had too! Please forgive me! Actually, don't. You might take it back when I upload next... =) Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm cruel. **

**So anyway, what do you think besides the cliffhanger? I tried to make it not so OOC but...I don't know. I feel like they were at times. I'm like pretty opposite of Katniss on this love stuff so it gets kind of hard. And I really stink at adding drama into stories...I usually just kill someone off (That MIGHT be a hint...) lol. So I apologize for any Gale lovers/fans out there reading this... But I really don't like him. He was ok in the first book, but then he just got worst and worst and by Mockingjay, I pretty much hated him. Sure, he can hunt and he's cute. But really, that's all he does for me. But if you like him, I respect that. Just don't get mad at me... I'm not mad at you for liking him, don't get mad at me for hating him. Deal or not deal? Haha**

**Ok so review! And if you give me detailed reviews (like lovely Browniangel) then it will make me VERY happy and I will be motivated to update sooner! I know you want that... ;)**

**Thanks again for reading and putting up with me thus far! It means a lot to me! =)**

**~Richinlove**


	11. Chapter 11

**~A/N~**

**To everyone that reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU! If it wasn't for you, then I would have never finished this story. So pat yourself on the back, read this next chapter, hit the review button, leave me another lovely review, and then wait for the next chapter! Lol I think y'all can handle that! ;) But seriously guys, it would make me so very happy if you reviewed, or even PM me! **

**I would like to just warn you though… BUT I don't want to ruin the surprise so I won't tell you what's going to happen. (It's NOTHING dirty or suggestive. Nothing more than what the story has been, I promise.) So happy reading! You have been warned! ;P**

(Chapter 11)

"Ok, I'm listening." I tell Haymitch over the phone. My heart is racing and I can only think of what Coin could have possibly done now. I guess making us wait isn't good enough for her. Peeta must have realized my stressing and walks over to me and grabs my hand. I hold the phone out slightly so Peeta can listen too. If it's anything like I'm imagining, I don't want to have to relay the message. "Haymitch you there?" I ask after all this and realized the hadn't started talking.

"Yeah sorry, I thought I heard something." he replies. I know how he feels- always on the edge. "So like I said, I have friends in high places, kind of like spies. Well when I heard about your canceled wedding, I started making some phone calls. You kids need to watch out for Coin, she's bad news. She's going to whatever she can to stop you from happiness, without actually killing you-physically." he says, while Peeta and my grips get tighter. I swallow hard, this can't be good. She's just like Snow apparently.

"Why? What have Peeta and I done to her to make her hate us so much? I was her Mockingjay, Peeta warned us of the bombs coming to the headquarters, and we both helped in the war!" I say, trying to remain calm. I was failing big time.

"If you recall, you hate her too. You've never made it easy on her. Besides, she thinks you might try to take her power away. You could easy do it. All of Panem respects you and the kid. If you said the word, you could de-president her. So her plan is to make it were you two are so mentally destroyed that no one will believe what you say. And to do that, she's gotta take away you from any happiness possible. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to hurt your families too."

"She's just like Snow‼" I half scream half cry. My tears are falling steadily, and Peeta has given up on trying wiping them away. I take a deep breath before continuing. "But if she doesn't kill one of us, then how does she think that we will go into depression?"

"She knows that just the thought of the other one getting hurt is enough to drive you crazy. Don't you remember how you acted when Peeta was in the Capital? She just has to make you both suffer enough, and then you'll both be so depressed that you can't help each other heal. Her plan is sickening, I know. I will do what I can to stop her, but it doesn't look promising."

"Well what the heck are we supposed to do? Are we supposed to just go along with it? Fight as long as we can, but then let her win in the end? There is NO way I am going to let her win!" I say trying to hide the fact that I'm crying. Peeta knows, but I don't want Haymitch to know how weak I am right now.

"I have a plan that will work for now. Get married."

"Haymitch we can't! The stupid law won't let us! She can do a whole lot to us in the two years we have to wait! Are you drunk?" I'm basically screaming now. What is he thinking? He didn't sound drunk, but maybe his brain just functions like he is, even when he's not.

"About that… Tomorrow at your interview you will have to-"he says but then stops.

"Hello? Haymitch what do we need to do?" I say trying to figure out why he stopped. After a few seconds I hang up and try to call him back.

"He's line must have dropped, Katniss. It's ok, why would he stop in the middle of his sentence otherwise?" Peeta says trying to reassure me. I wait for the line to ring, but it's not. Then some operator saying that the number I dialed has been disconnected. But I just hit the redial button! It's his number! I try again, and get the same thing. I was getting frustrated so Peeta gently took the phone from my hands and tried to get a hold of him some more. After ten minutes of being unsuccessful, Peeta led me back to the couch and tried to calm me down. Poor Peeta, he has to put up with me. How in the world does he still love me after I've gone crazy over something?

"Maybe he forgot to pay his phone bill." Peeta says trying to joke. I tried to smile but it wasn't any use. Peeta just sighs. "I'm sure it's not his fault. Don't be mad at him."

"I'm not…mad at him. I'm mad…at the people behind all of…this." I say between shaky breaths. Peeta gives me a loving look and nods his head in understanding. He takes my head and gently pulls it to his shoulder. Then he wraps his arms around me. He just slowly rocks side-to-side and holds me close. I begin to calm down and try to relax.

Just then there's a knock on the door. I moan loudly and Peeta chuckles slightly. He slowly gets up and goes to see who it is. I hear a deep voice, but I can't make out what's being said. I hear the door close and it's silent. Whoever it was must have left already. I wait for Peeta to come, but he hasn't yet. I start to worry and am about to go see why he hasn't come back, but I see him slowly walking back over to the couch. He's face has no expression. He sits on the couch and takes my hand. I want to ask him what's wrong, but he looks like he needs to process everything first. So against my wishes, I wait.

"They-They won't let us out of this suite, nor can anyone else come in." he says slowly. He looks at the floor the whole time.

"What? Why? For how long?" I question him like he knows everything.

"Until the interview, then after that, until we go home. The man said that Coin felt like our safety is in danger, and can't allow us to leave or have visitors. He said that after the news of our marriage being canceled, the Capital might get mad and try something to us. But that doesn't make sense why we have to be protected before the interview! Oh, and we can't make or receive any phones calls anymore. They cut our lines. I guess not long after we gave up trying."

"WHAT?" I yell. I instantly feel bad for yelling at Peeta. Well, not at him, but around him. "How does making phone calls be a safety issue? There's something else behind this! I bet Coin is afraid of us trying to get away or something!" I try to keep my voice from rising, but it wasn't working. Haymitch was right, she was no good. Already I'm going crazy, and I doubt this is her really trying. I just break down in tears. I can't stand this at all. There's a reason I never wanted to get married! Why did I ever change my mind? Oh yeah, that's right. Peeta. My Peeta changed my mind for me. That spark he gave me in the cave during the first games just kept growing. It's hard to stop a fire that's grown too big. I look up at Peeta and can see he's holding back tears. I keep looking into those blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean-water. What does water do to fire? It makes it die down. The Girl on Fire has the water she needs to calm the water. My heart skips a beat. That's why I get so different around him. He's helping me, even when he's not trying. I feel my stomach tighten. I've learned what that feeling means. I need Peeta. And when I help him, then I feel much better. Repaying him for all the love he's given me all these years, gives me everything I need. That's when I promise to myself that I won't let Coin win. She's just like Snow, and he didn't win either. She can hurt me all she wants, but she can't hurt Peeta. She must have a death wish, because that's exactly what I plan on giving her.

I notice how I'm still looking into Peeta's eyes. He's just sitting the looking back at me, thinking just like I am. I lean in to kiss him. If we're going to be stuck in here, we might as well try to take our minds off of the wait.

I wake up in my bed, holding Peeta's hand. He's still sitting in his chair, waiting for me to wake. I look over at him and give him a tired smile.

"I'm glad you finally got some sleep last night. I thought I was going to have to just sleep in this chair." Peeta tells me. My nightmares were terrible. I had one after another, waking up screaming and crying from all of them. I'd sleep for about an hour, and then wake up from a nightmare. Poor Peeta kept coming from his room to mine. I'm glad I got some sleep too; it gave Peeta a break.

"I'm sorry that I kept you up all night, though."

"Don't be. It's not your fault, and you know it. And I couldn't have slept anyway knowing you were having such bad nightmares and were so freaked." he said giving me a caring smile. I smile back and get up to go find something to eat.

During breakfast, I suggested doing a toasting here before the interview. Peeta thought about it, but he said with was too risky. They might punish us for breaking the law. I just nodded in agreement.

I know Peeta's trying to stay strong, but I can see how hard it is for him. He heard what Haymitch had said about Coin's plan. He also thinks he has to stay strong for me. I want to tell him he doesn't have to hide it or hold it in, but I know he'll refuse it. Maybe I should tell him how it's killing me to see him hurting like this. No, that would backfire. He'd worry even more, and beat himself up for hurting me. Telling him would not be a good idea.

When it came time to leave, a guard came to pick us up. As we walked out of the room I noticed the several guards also waiting for us. It felt like we were being lead to our execution. And in Coin's mind, I'm sure that's basically what it was. I look at Peeta's concerned face and grab his hand for reassurance. Whose reassurance it was mostly for, I can't be sure of. He squeezes back and forces a smile. Dangit, Coin you are so heartless! I try to refrain from lashing out on one of the guards. Surprisingly, I controlled it.

When we get to the place for the interview, Peeta and I are given a few minutes to ourselves. That's when I noticed Gale- and he's coming this way. Peeta isn't looking the same way, so he doesn't see him yet. I'm hoping Gale isn't really coming to talk to me, but I'm sadly mistaken when he walks right up to me and starts to talk to me.

"Why are you here?" I say coldly. Peeta hears me and turns around. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he's not happy with seeing him- ever.

"It's so good to see you again too." I give him the death glare. Today is not the time to make up for what he's done- or to even be speaking to me. "But to answer your question, I have to be here. Apparently they want to hear what I have to say about telling President Coin about your ages." he says, unfazed. I let my jaw drop slightly.

"Well goody for you. You can get some camera time and let everyone know what a wonderful best friend you are." I say just as coldly as before, maybe more.

"You're taking that the wrong way! I didn't want to be here."

"Then why'd you do it in the first place! Gale, if you want any chance at being even friends again, then you better just walk away now. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." I tell him.

"You know why I did it. You talk about how much it's hurt you and Mellark, but have you ever stopped to think how much it hurt me?"

"Yes I have. I'm sorry that my choice has hurt you, I really am. But I still chose Peeta. I would be hurting you more if I tried to pretend that I didn't love him and being happy with you. I'm happy with remaining best friends, but right now, you're not helping me. It seems like none of us want to be here right now, so why not we just leave each other alone and get this over with." I say completely honest. Gale puts his hands in his pockets and walks away. I look over at Peeta and he seems slightly amused. As glad as I am he's slightly happy, I don't like that he found something funny that conversation. I give Peeta a glare and his grin fades for a second.

"I'm just impressed with how you handled that. I still can't believe what you said. Where did you learn to say the right thing?" he says with a teasing voice.

"I guess you've started to rub off on me." I say with a wink. He smiles again and kisses my forehead. Then they call Peeta and me to take our seats. I'm relieved when they tell us that it's not live. That means if I mess up, they can take it out. The interview was going ok, I guess. Then I felt Peeta's hand squeeze mine a little harder. I looked over at him, and saw him looking past the cameras. I follow his gaze and saw Gale. He was just sitting in a chair, doing nothing. I give Peeta a kiss on the cheek to reassure him everything's fine. Peeta smiles and we continue the interview. I'm sure to the camera crew it looks like I was just showing affection because of the question that was asked. We are almost done when a scream goes off. I look around to figure who screamed, but everyone's just as confused as I am. I noticed Peeta's hand has gripped mine pretty hard and he looks down at me with worry. He couldn't have thought it was me, why would I be screaming. Then we hear the scream again, but this time it was longer. Peeta jumps to his feet this time and he scans the room with his eyes. He's still holding my hand rather tightly and so I stand up next to me. He starts to look panicked when the scream is repeated. Then we hear another sound. It sounds like a scream, mixed with something else I can't place. Peeta releases my hand and his hands have turned in to tight fists. Peeta is frozen. Then same terrible scream goes off again. It's almost like I've heard it before, but I don't know where. I look at Peeta and his eyes look hazed. Oh no, it's a flashback.

All of a sudden I know where I've heard that scream before; it's the sound of avoxes. We heard them in the underground tunnel during the war. Peeta also heard those screams before when he was being tortured. Peeta looks at me and his eyes have started to dilate. There's only a little bit of that beautiful blue left. I start to panic. What was I supposed to do at this point? Usually he has them under control. Nobody else is coming to help, not even Gale. I have to act quickly, but what do I do?

I had taken a few steps away from him when I had realized it was a flashback. So I run up to him, take his fists firmly in my hand as best I can. I stand on my toes and lean my lip towards his ear. He doesn't move, but he doesn't look like he's fighting either.

"Peeta listen to me. Please come back to me. I need you to be here with me. I'm nothing without you. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you." I say to him. I can feel his fists get tighter and I'm afraid he won't come back. Then he knocks me over and starts looking around the room. What is he doing? Can't he see me? Why hasn't he attacks me? I'm not upset that he hasn't, but he usually tries to get me when he's having a flashback. Is this some different type I'm not aware of?

"Let me get to her! Leave her alone." he says quietly. Then he looks panicked. "Katniss! Katniss!" he starts to yell. He's looking for me. No time to figure out why, I just need him to find me. Maybe when he sees I'm alright he'll come back.

"Peeta! I'm right here! I'm ok, I'm not hurt. It's ok, just calm down. Look, I'm right here. Look down and you'll see me. Follow the sound of my voice. Please Peeta, everything's ok." I say to him trying my best not to let him think he's wherever it is the flashback has taken him. He hears my voice and does follow it with his eyes. He sees me but doesn't come over here. "See? I'm fine. Come here, please. Everything's okay. Whatever you're seeing, it's not real." He seems to think about it then he drops to his knees and crawls over to me.

"Katniss are you okay? What did they do to you? I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Whatever is happening to him, it's bad. I've never seen this kind of flashback, and it scares me.

"Peeta, I'm safe. Whoever 'they' are, didn't touch me. Peeta, you need to come back to me. Close your eyes and fight this. This isn't real. Please Peeta, for me. Close your eyes and fight it like you normally do. I know you can win. I'm right here, I can help. I love you Peeta. Please come back to me." He looks at me confused as I say this. Then he seems to understand and he closes his eyes. Then the battle starts. I know he's fighting. This is the normal flashback. It's almost over. Then something happens I wasn't suspecting.

Peeta falls over. For a minute I panic and think he's died. Tears start to fall from my eyes and I can barely see. No, no, no he can't be dead! I realize I need to check and I grab his wrist. I check for his pulse and I'm grateful as I feel it. Then I lean my ear close to his lips and feel him breathing. I let out a sigh of slight relief. He's alive. The flashback must have knocked him out. I wipe my eyes and give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

I stay seated next to him but look around the room. Everyone is still just standing there frozen. No one even tried to help us. I look at Gale, who I would've thought would have tried to help me. He must have not been paying any attention because I seem him putting something in his bag. I try to get a better look and I see what it is. Gale is the one that made those screams go off. He used a recording! Why would he do something like that? Furious, I run to him.

"Gale you have to TON of explaining to do! How could you? You have about ten seconds to explain and give me a REALLY good explanation before you never see the light of day again!" I scream at him. So much for keeping calm and saying just the right thing. But he has seriously crossed the line this time. He just shrugs and that makes my blood boil.

"He'll be fine, he always is after a flashback. You just go back over there to him and stay with him. I'm going to go back to 12 and try to move on with my life. You obviously can without me. I don't see how I can't without you. See ya, Catnip. Well, actually I won't." he says as he turns to walk away. I just stay frozen in my place. I just lost my best friend forever and my fiancée has blacked out.

I'm in such shock that I don't know where I am for an hour. By then, Peeta and I managed to be back in our suite. Peeta's still out and has been laid on the couch. I'm sitting in a chair next to it. Everything begins to sink in. It's everything I can do from breaking down right there, but I can't let Peeta wake up to that. I just hope Peeta is back to normal when he wakes up. I hope he doesn't even remember anything that happened.

Ten minutes later, Peeta stirs. He looks around the room and sees me. Then it's like everything hits him and he remembers everything. He sits straight up and looks scared.

"Peeta it's alright. What do you see?" I ask, not knowing if he's in a flashback or real life.

"I see you sitting in front of me. We're in our suite. I don't remember getting back here; I thought we were doing that interview." Maybe he doesn't remember the flashback after all.

"Then you're back. You're safe, I'm safe. Peeta do you remember anything while we were doing the interview?" I question. He's going to ask about it sooner or later. Let's just get it over with. He thinks about this for a minute. Then I know he really does know what happened. His face turns pale and he looks at me worried.

"Did I-I hurt you?" he asks. He looks heartbroken at the thought. I know he is. I shake my head.

"No Peeta you didn't hurt me at all. If anything, you were worried about me. You were looking for me and wanted to save me. I don't remember you doing that during a flashback, what happened?" I ask. He thinks about the right words and then looks back at me.

"I was back in the Capital being tortured. I heard you screaming. Then I heard the redheads screaming. There was a peacekeeper in the way so I pushed him away and I tried to find you. Then you started to call me, I thought they were hurting you. I remember finding you, but you said you were fine. Then things got fuzzy and it seem like I was having a normal flashback. I remember you talking to me like you've done before. Then I wake up here." So he basically knows what happens after all.

"That's what happened Peeta. But you weren't in the Capital. And those screams weren't real. I heard them too, but they were a recording."

"Then who did I push over? I know if felt real pushing them." he asks worried. How do I tell him it was me? I guess I'll have to be quick and make sure it didn't hurt me.

"I-it was me. But I promise you didn't hurt me. I just landed on the floor without any pain. I promise." His face drops as soon as I said this. He's mad at himself for pushing me.

"I'm so sorry Katniss! I-I'm sorry." he stutters.

"It's not your fault. You know that. I'm not even hurt. Everything's fine."

"No. I should be able to control them by now! I could have hurt, Katniss! You can't keep pretending that they're no big deal!" he says angrily.

"It's not your fault! You have gotten better, Peeta! If I did get hurt, I would never blame you! I would blame the Capital! I blame them for everything. And-and it was Gale that set your flashback off this time."

"What? How did you play the screams?"

"He had a recording of them. I have a feeling Coin gave him them."

"Oh." he says and he stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to stay away from you for a while. I can't bear the thought of hurting you. I need to keep you safe." he says as he starts to walk to his room. I jump to my feet and try to stop him.

"No! You aren't going to hurt me! My Peeta could never hurt me! You can't leave me!"

"I'm going to just be in my room. I won't stay in there forever. Just until I can figure out what to do, that will keep you safe. Please, Katniss, I need to keep my distance so I don't hurt you. I've had two flashbacks in one week, I can't risk it. Goodbye. I love you." he says as he walks into his room. I count to ten in my head and then decided to talk to him again. But he's locked the door. I can feel my heart rip down the middle. Why does he have to be so worried about me? Why does he have to blame himself for something that the Capital did? Why is the happening to us? I feel the tears streaming down my face and a run into my room. I lay on the bed and just sob. I let everything out. My anger, my hurt, my loneliness, everything. Maybe Peeta's right and he does need his time to think. He's never left me before. I know he couldn't really leave me, right? Then again, he'd do anything it takes if he thought I'd be safe. But I don't want to be safe, I want to be happy. I'm happy with Peeta, and I feel safe. I just wish he knew that right now. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. I take some deep breaths. Peeta wants time to think and realize he's not going to hurt me. I can't let him find out how this hurts me. I have to pretend that I understand completely and I've just been waiting for him. I will not let him hear me cry. I have to fight and stay strong.

**~A/N~**

***Grabs shield and hides behind it* Sorry! So I left you with a small cliffhanger ;) But I just needed more drama into this! AND...I'm not done with the drama. So let me tell you, this is a long story and I have lots of "problems" I would like to write. So this is just like number 2 of the drama/problems. Haha yeah you can thank me now. =P **

**Ok but was it really that bad? I want you guys on the edge of your seats! If you're not...then I have failed you. I'm sorry. But if I have...I love you and I'm so glad it's working! Lol! So review or PM me and let me know what you think! With every review, the happier I get and the more I want to write the next chapter! **

**Let me know if any of the characters are too OOC...I will try to fix that if I am.**

**Thanks for reading thus far! =) I love you! (And not in a creepy way or anything... so don't worry)**

**~Richinlove**


	12. Chapter 12

**~A/N~**

**Did you miss me? I know you did. =) Anyway, so I'm writing this with a bad headache and I feel kind of dizzy. But I love y'all so much that I just had to try to write this! So if this turns out to be a piece of crap…it's all y'alls fault! Just Kidding! It would be mine…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything‼ It belongs to wonderful Suzanne Collins. She deserves all the credit because I could never come up half of what she has. **

**Okay, let's get to reading! Enjoy! (I hope)**

(Chapter 12)

It has been two days since Peeta's locked himself in his room. Yesterday was hard, but I pushed through it. I would ask him if he wanted anything to eat, but he would say he'd eat in his room. That's the most we'd talk. I hated having him right here, but yet having him so far. That night I cried myself to sleep, quietly. I had nightmares, but I didn't scream. That meant Peeta didn't even come comfort me. I knew he still loves me, but why was my heart breaking? Today has been even harder. It was everything I could do from not breaking down. How does Peeta not know that being away from me hurts me more than anything else? Oh yeah, I never say things like that.

I've realized that I don't say a lot of things that I should say to Peeta. I can have trouble controlling my tongue, but I can't bring myself to say some of the most important things to Peeta. Sure, I say I love him and things like that. But I have never once told him why I love him. For all he knows, he could think that I love him only because I feel like I need to. I might have given some details to Gale, and Peeta heard, but that's not the same as telling him to his face.

What makes this harder is I have no one to talk to. Who would've thought that me, Katniss Everdeen, would ever hate being alone? I guess I've just gotten used to having Peeta around all the time. Always having his laughter, his jokes, his comforting words, his warm hug, his sea-blue eyes that make me melt; you never want him to leave for a moment. I keep reminding myself that he's right there in his room and he will eventually come out. But eventually just seems so far away. And so far, it feels like a year without him.

This evening I'm lying on the couch trying to keep myself together. I eventually fall asleep, but it's filled with nightmares. I wake up with tears falling down my face and onto my lap. I'm startled when I feel a warm, gentle hand stroke my head and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. I open my eyes and find myself looking into the same blue eyes that always give me comfort. He's not smiling or talking, but his eyes are asking me to calm down. His eyes are filled with concern and love. This time, though, I don't smile. I lean my head under his chin and cry more. I feel his arms wrap me in a warm hug and I hear his voice whispering to me.

"Shhh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. Everything's fine. Katniss, it wasn't real." he whispers. I've gotten over my nightmare. I'm crying because I've missed him. I can't tell him that it's not the nightmare anymore; I'm too scared he'll leave again. I never want him to let go. The thought only makes me cry harder. "Katniss, you're safe. It was just a nightmare. Sweetheart, it's okay." he continues. I start to feel better as he continues to comfort me. I raise my head and try to wipe my eyes. Peeta takes me head in his hands and wipes my tears with his thumbs. He gives me a lovely smile, but I can't smile back yet.

"That must've been a heck of a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about, Baby?" he asks. I can tell how worried he is. I need to tell him the truth.

"It wasn't the nightmare. I just really missed you. I was freaked by the nightmare at first, but then it just turned into missing you." I say trying to keep the tears away. He nods his head.

"Oh. Well I'm right here, now. I'm not going anywhere. I don't think I can handle being away from you that long. I'm just going to have to be careful. And if you see that I'm getting a flashback, you've got to leave the room. It's too dangerous for you to be there."

"You'll stay with me?" I ask like a five year old.

"Always." he says with a smile. I can feel my lips turn upward.

"Good. It was terrible to not have you around. But it did give me time to think…" I let my voice trail off.

"What did you think about?"

"You."

"Me? There can't be that much to think about. Come on, what else did you think about?"

"No I really did. The only other thing was us. But that still counts as you."

"Maybe you really are insane… Okay so what about me?" I roll my eyes at his tease. Now was the time to tell him everything I thought about. Now was the time to tell him how I felt, and why. I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Well I thought about how much a missed you, even though you were just in the other room. Then it got me thinking about how much I must really love you. Then I felt bad, because I realized that you don't even know how much I love you, and why. It made me feel really bad. You tell me every day, but I don't think I've ever told you."

"I know you love me. You've told me. Don't feel bad. I know that you use actions instead of words. I understand that. I think I can live with it. I mean I went how many years without you paying me much attention? I am perfectly fine with you showing me that you love me, and not saying it."

"That's no excuse. I need to tell you. And I've never told why I love you. I need to tell you why I love you, not just saying I do. You do both, you show me and tell me-everyday. I need to do the same."

"No, it's really okay. It doesn't bother me. I love you for you; I don't want you to feel like you have to be me.

"No. I NEED to tell you. At least once in my life, let me tell you how I feel and why. Let me tell you everything like you tell me. You need to hear it. I need to say it. I may not be good with words like you, but I still need to do my best. Please, let me tell you everything." I almost beg him. I hate that he's making excuses for me, just to make sure I'm not uncomfortable. But that's my Peeta, always trying to keep me happy.

"Okay. I'm listening." he says with a smile. His smile was everything that I needed to pour my heart out to him. I gotta make sure I tell him that too.

"First off, I love you so much. More than I've ever loved someone. You bring out the best out of me. I would do anything for you, without even giving it a second thought. I never want to lose you, not even for a second. I actually hope that when we're old, I'll die first. I couldn't live much longer if you went first. You're my everything, my dandelion in the spring, my boy with the bread, my Peeta. I couldn't have wished for a better man. I know that I didn't realize what I felt for you for a long time, longer than it should have been. I was just stubborn. I didn't want to love someone, because I saw what it did to my mother after my dad died. But what I didn't remember was what it did to my mother before he died. She was one of the happiest people alive. Now I can see why. It's the greatest thing in the world. I just wish I got to feel this sooner. But I'm going to cherish this for the rest of my life.

"Secondly, I just you to know why I love you. Well, the short version is how can anyone NOT love you? But I'm going to give you the long version. First is your personality. I can sum up all your personalities with the word 'always'. You are always loving. You are always caring. You are always understanding. You are always sweet. You are always funny at the perfect times. You are always there to comfort me. You are always there to give me a smile. You are always giving my hand a squeeze when I need it the most. You are always humble. You are always strong when the time comes. You are always patient. You are always there to wake me from my nightmares. Then you are always there to wipe the tears away. But most importantly, you are always my Peeta. You do whatever it takes to keep me safe, loved, and happy. Peeta, you were brainwashed into hating me! And look at you now, you fought it away. I don't know one other person that could do that. I don't know one person that can keep fighting like you do. You are always fighting for what you believe in. You always can find the good in everyone. Your mother has abused you since you were little, and yet you can say something nice about her. Please never try this around me, but I bet you could find something nice to say about President Coin! I hope you never change your personality, ever. Just say my Peeta-always. Second thing I love about you is well, your physical appearances. Your eyes make me melt. They're the perfect shade of blue. They are always so loving, even when you're in a bad mood. You're hair is beautiful too. I love running my fingers through it. You're so strong, and I love that. I know I won't have to worry about having to carry anything heavy. And your arms are warm when you wrap me in a hug. Then, well, there's your lips. Let's just say I love kissing them. And when you kiss me, your lips leave a tingle there. So to sum everything up, I love you more than anything else. I don't want you to change anything about you. Just remain my Peeta-always." I say. He sat there the whole time looking at me. He would laugh, smile, or blush when the right time came. I know I've said the right things by the look on his face. He's speechless. And after that speech, so am I. I didn't know I had it in me. He must be rubbing off on me, I've never spoken so much in my life.

"I-I don't know what to say. That was, well, beautiful. I have to admit, I don't think I realized some of those. I do have a question, though. I mean, if you still have any words left in you." he says, with a wink at the end.

"I don't have many left, so it better be one that I can answer quickly. Unless you don't want to hear me talk for another year."

"What exactly do you mean I'm your 'dandelion in the spring'? I didn't understand that one. I got all the others."

"Oh. Well dandelions remind me of hope. That day after you gave me the bread, I found a dandelion. Well it gave me hope to keep going on. I remembered that you can eat them. So you give me hope to keep living and moving on. So you're my dandelion in the spring."

"I remember you picking that dandelion. I never knew it meant so much to you."

"I told you I needed to tell you everything."

"I guess you did. Speaking of which, is there any way that you'll be able to get more words soon. I don't think I could handle you not being able to speak to me for the rest of the year."

"I don't know. I've never had this problem. I don't even know where this is all coming from! Maybe it's being around you so much. I guess you're just rubbing off on me."

"Well if that's the reason, I bet if I kissed you it'd work." he says with a grin. I smile back at him and watch him lean in. I melt as soon as I feel his lips against mine.

"I don't know if it worked, but it was sure worth the try." I say when he slowly pulls away. He smiles and plants a kiss on my forehead. I scoot over on the couch to let him sit next to me. He sits down and I lay my head down on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around me and sits it down on my shoulder. Then he takes my hand in his other. We sit like that for a few minutes, not saying anything. After a while, Peeta breaks the silence.

"Do you want to do something? We could watch something or play a game." he says softly.

"No. I just want to enjoy this moment; let it last." I feel him kiss my head.

"Okay. So you'll allow this moment to last forever?" he says reminding me of that day on the roof before the Quell.

"Always." I say with a smile. He gives me a smile squeeze and we got back to enjoying the quiet. This moment is perfect. I look down and watch Peeta start to make invisible designs on the back of my hand with is thumb. Then he flips my hand gently over and does the same thing. It's almost like he's trying to feel and memorize every detail of my hand. I smile to myself as I think of how I'm sure I'll see a painting of my hand soon.

Right as I close my eyes, I hear a knock at the door. I jump a little and Peeta chuckles at my surprise. I give him a fake glare and he tries to hide his grin. I groan when the door knocks again. Whoever that is, is about to get hurt.

"Whoever it is, they can wait."

"Sweetheart, who could it be? We're not supposed to get any visitors. It must be important." I groan as I realize he has a point.

"Fine. I'll go answer it." I sigh as I get up. Peeta offers to go instead, but I feel like giving whoever it is a piece of my mind. I'm expecting it to be someone like Coin. Which she would be a blessing, because then I could just take her out right here and now. But when I open the door it's not at all who I thought it would be.

"Haymitch?" I say.

"Nice to see you too."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you. We're not allowed any visitors. How did you manage to get up here?" I say before I see the guards walk in along with Haymitch. "Oh."

"Yep. So how are you two holding up? Ready to get back home?" he asks. I can tell he's upset that he can't come here to say what he's probably wanted too. I wish he could, because I don't know what his plan was, nor if it is too late now.

"Fine I guess. I'm ready to be home, I think Peeta is too."

"I see. Well I just wanted to see how you were. It's been a while. I miss you kids." he says. I'm taken aback at first, but then I realize he's just trying to keep from getting any guards curious of his business here. Then he actually wraps me in a hug. I'm surprised at first but I just play along with it. I hug him back, but he quickly pulls away. Then he grabs my hand and pretends to shake it. I feel something in between our hands. It's paper. He's giving me a note. I pull my hand away and try to hide the paper in my hand. "Just don't miss home too much. Don't want to miss out on all that this place offers. See ya around, Sweetheart." I nod to let him know that I understand. The note is his plan. Then he nods back and turns to walk out the door. As soon as I know they're all gone, I run back to Peeta. I sit down next to him and look at him.

"That was Haymitch, well and some guards. He's given us I note." I say. Peeta's eyebrow goes up in a curious face. I open it up and read it.

"_Kids,_

_I obviously couldn't say all of this in person because of the guards and what not. So here is what the plan is, before they cut off the line. The law hasn't been changed. Coin has lied to you. She's lied to all of Panem. Don't ask how I was able to get all this information, because I'd have to kill you afterwards. I've scheduled you a meeting with President Coin tomorrow at 4. You kids can work out everything. You'll be able to get her to allow you two to get married, I'm sure of it. So go to the meeting (someone will pick you up), and then get back to planning that wedding! After you're married, we'll go from there. Think you can handle all that? Lover boy, don't let that girl out of your sight as much as possible. Sweetheart, I've got your family protected, you just stay safe, and keep that boy near you at all times._

_Haymitch"_

I handed it to Peeta to read. I just sit there waiting to see what Peeta thinks. When he finishes he looks over at me. I can tell he's trying to see how I'm taking it.

"Well at least we get to get married after all." he says trying to lighten the mood. This isn't bad news for us. It just makes us realize how dangerous Coin is. After we're married, we are really going to have to fight. We won't be able to stop for any reason.

"What do you think he meant by us staying together?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll try to get you along with Coin. Trust me, mental abuse or tortured is sometimes worst than physical. I would know. And I'm certainly following what he says. There's no way I'm letting something like that happen."

"I know you won't. I don't want them to take you either. Besides, staying together isn't so bad." I say with a smile.

"No it's not. But I do wonder how I'm supposed to keep you in my sight at all times. I think you'll want some privacy in, you know, the bathroom." he says with a slight blush.

"I think I'll be alright in there. Maybe we just know where each other are at all times."

"That could work, for you. But you have to remember, you're a hunter. I'll never be able to hear you!" he says with a grin. I laugh at his comment. He does have a point.

"Okay so maybe so. Alright, so we'll stay together as much as possible, and when the time comes for it, the other one can wait in another room or something. I think while we're in the suite we'll be fine." I say, but I don't believe it completely either. He nods. I know he's worried now. He's worried about me and my safety. I am too, but about him and his safety.

When we finally arrive in Coin's office, I'm reminded of all the meetings I had with Snow. I can still smell the blood mixed with the smell of roses. I guess Peeta sensed my discomfort because I feel him give my hand a reassuring squeeze. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"It's okay, Dear. We'll be out of here soon, and then we'll be back to planning our wedding. It hasn't been that long, so I bet we'll be able to keep the same date." he says trying to comfort me. I give him a thankful look and focus on what needs to be said.

"Miss Everdeen, Mr. Mellark, please sit down." Coin says. "So let's get to business. Why exactly is it that you two are here?  
"We're here to talk about our wedding. We know you've lied, so don't try anything else. We will be out of your hair sooner if you just give us the permission now." Peeta says in a firm voice. I think Peeta can handle it, so hopefully I won't have to say much.

"I'm surprised that you've actually asked for permission. Maybe the rebellion knocked some sense into you _kids._" The way she said "kids" made my blood boil. Who is she calling a kid? We're both 18 years old and have grown up more than any child should. Heck, we've been through more than any adult should have to go through!

"I'm not sure what you're implying by the term 'kids' because no one in the room is still a child. And as I recall, Peeta and I have been through more things than I would wish abound anyone- not even an adult!" I say. So much for not saying much. Peeta gives me a warning look and I try to calm back down.

"I will permit your wedding if you agree to some terms." she says and I'm thinking she's gonna demand us to never say anything about her. "Mr. Mellark, I'd like to talk to Miss Everdeen in private."

"I don't think-"he says before I cut him off with a look. I know he's thinking about what Haymitch said.

"I see no need for that. I'll just tell him everything that you said anyway." I tell her with a glare. Did she really think she could keep a secret between us? She gives me a shocked glance. I guess she didn't think Peeta and I were that close.

"On second thought, I've changed my mind. You two can have your wedding. I'll give you your phone line back and allow visitors again. You'll need to call your planners and Cinna yourself. I'll see you then." I just stare at her for awhile. That's it? She didn't threaten us? She hasn't informed us of one of our family member's death? I look at Peeta and he gives me a nod. I think he's as speechless as I am.

"Well then good day, President Coin. Thank you for you time and permission." he finally says and leads me out the door. We stay in silence the whole time until we get back to the suite. When we're finally back I break the silence.

"Peeta, why didn't she threaten us or something? What secret did she need to tell me, but didn't want you to know it?"

"I don't know. But I don't like this at all. She's up to something, and I don't plan to let her win."

**~A/N~**

**OOH what'ts Coin up to? You're just gonna have to wait and see! And if you don't review (err I think it's comments now), you won't find out! Haha yes I know I'm mean...**

**So I MIGHT have the wedding by next chapter, but I haven't decided. What do you think? Do you want it next chapter or the chapter after that? I could do a small (probably fluffy) chapter then post the wedding next. I don't know... I'll see what I feel like, or what you say! Also, while you're at it, let me know what you think! I LOVE getting feed back!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with little ole me for this long! You guys rock!**

**~Richinlove**


	13. Chapter 13

**~A/N~**

**Hey y'all! What's this? I'm updating SO soon? Well you guys are just so amazing, I had to! **

**I just want to send out 3 shout outs real quick. 1.) I would like to say thanks to GirlOnFire99, she is so amazing! She's been helping me and encouraging me. You should totally go check out her stories! They're even better than mine! 2.) Once again, I would like to thank Browniangel for her comments! They make me smile SO much! She totally rocks! 3.) To everyone else that has commented/favorite/ or alerted: Thank You! If it wasn't for you, there would be one chapter…or I would have deleted. Thanks to ALL of you! *In my best Capital accent* "May the odd be EVER in your favor!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything‼ =P**

(Chapter 13)

It's here. The day Peeta has dreamt of most of his life. The day I break a promise I made to myself so many years ago-before I really knew Peeta. My wedding day is here. My heart skips a beat every time I realize what is going to happen today.

Last night I slept well. I had a small nightmare, but it wasn't very bad at all. It was just a normal nightmare, that normal people have. Peeta, unfortunately, didn't come in my room this morning. My prep team, Cinna, Effie, my mother…okay nobody would allow it. It's tradition to keep the groom and bride separate until the bride walks down the aisle. It's going to be a long day until then.

"Good morning!" my prep team sings in unison. I let out a groan but remember what today is and quickly get out of bed. My prep team jumps in surprise.

"You've never gotten up that quick, Katniss!" exclaims Venia. I shrug my shoulders.

"I've also never been married before. Besides, I doubt I could sleep much longer knowing what's in a few hours." I reply. My prep team smile and giggle. I really do like my prep team. They are a little strange, but they're sweet. That's when I remember Peeta doesn't have his prep team anymore. "Hey guys, shouldn't at least one of you go to help Peeta?"

"Oh that's right! I will go help him!" Flavius says and turns to leave.

"Flavius, will you tell Peeta that I'll see him soon. And that, well, I love him." I say with a blush. I am perfectly fine with showing Peeta affection, but it's different when there are other people around. It's not that I don't want people to know how much I love him; I just don't like the attention. Luckily for me, Peeta understands. Gosh, I really don't deserve him. My prep team squeal with delight as I say this. I just roll my eyes and let Octavia and Venia work their magic.

To my surprise, they don't do much. They wash me up and do my nails. Apparently everything else is to be done in one of the rooms of the church. We're about to walk out the door when Venia stops suddenly.

"Wait! We need to make sure Peeta isn't going to be walking out the door at the same time! Octavia, go check on them and let them know what's going on!" Venia says. Octavia nods and rushes out the door. I sigh. I was really hoping they'd forget and I could see Peeta for a tiny bit. "I bet you're really excited for the wedding, huh?"

"Yeah I am. I can't believe it's really happening. I can only imagine what Peeta is thinking right now."

"Probably the same thing as you. That and planning some way to sneak a look at you, just as I'm sure you are." she says with a wink. I drop my head in defeat and she laughs. "Bet you're nervous too!"

"Yes I am. I'm so nervous! You know, I had made a promise to myself a long time ago saying that I would never marry someone; or fall in love. But look at me now! It's like a dream, that I didn't even know I had, coming true." She just nods. Then Octavia comes in and tells us that we can go.

When we get to the church, I'm whisked upstairs to a room that I'll be given my make-over in. Then Octavia and Venia begin to fix my hair, and make-up. They both talk about how they're excited and can't wait to see what I look like in the dress. I just smile and try to keep up with what they're saying. When we're almost done Effie comes in and goes through the schedule. I try to remember everything, but I know I'll forget the moment she walks out.

"Effie, I'm sorry but I won't remember any of that." I say when she's finished.

"I didn't think you will. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get where you need to be, when you need to be there. I just didn't want you to be surprised about anything." she says just as bubblelike as ever.

"I know you will Effie. And thanks for all your help. It means so much to me and Peeta."

"Oh you're welcome! I should be the one thanking you! I love doing this and working with you!" she says with a smile. Then she gives me a hug, avoiding missing up my hair or make-up. Then she quickly leaves. As soon as Octavia and Venia are done, Cinna walks in with a large bag. I'm guessing that's my dress.

"Well it looks like you girls have done a fantastic job once again! So you two are free to go and help Peeta if you would like." Cinna says to Octavia and Venia.

"Oh but we really want to see the dress!" Octavia pouts.

"You will when she's walking down the aisle. Katniss wanted it to be a secret, and she doesn't even know what it looks like completely." he says. The two give a small frown the rush out the door to find Peeta. Just then I realize EXACTLY what's going to happen in about two hours. I'm getting married. I start to feel nervous. I'm not rethinking marrying Peeta. I'm rethinking if I'm ready for this. I start to turn into a nervous wreck.

"I can tell you're getting nervous. Did it just hit you?" he asks kindly. I nod.

"I-I don't know what wrong with me! Am I really ready for this? I am only 18…"

"Katniss, it's okay. Getting nervous like this is completely normal. I think you two are both ready for this. And you may be only 18, but you are more grown up the most adults- you both are. You both deserve this happiness, and everyone else knows you two are perfect for each other. As long as you both love each other, you two will be just fine. I don't think you two will ever stop fighting, and that's going to help you."

"Thanks Cinna. You're right. Peeta and I don't need to wait any longer. Poor Peeta has waited long enough." I say with a smile as I remember how he's loved me ever since he was five. "We better hurry up; Effie will flip if we don't stay on schedule."

"Thanks my girl on fire! Let's get you into your dress." I nod and we walk over to where the dress is. He unzips the bag and pulls out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Cinna has outdone himself once again. The dress is white with beads and sequins covering the whole dress. They make different designs all over. There's a large sunset orange flower on the left side of the dress, along my waist. When I move around the beads and sequins look like their sparkling orange to match the flower. There's only one shoulder to the dress. The dress goes down all the way to my ankles and then trails off in the back to make a small train. The more I look in the mirror the more I see what Cinna has really done. I almost look like I have small flames on me. _"You should wear flames more often, they suit you."_ I remember Peeta telling me that in the first Games. I give Cinna a smile and give him a hug. He chuckles.

"I take it you like it then." he says.

"Oh yes! It's perfect!" I reply. He smiles and then hands me a necklace. I look at it and realize what it is. It's Peeta's locket he gave me. I gave it back to him a while ago, since I didn't need it anymore. I give Cinna a questioning look.

"I thought it would look nice with the dress. Your pin wouldn't go with your dress, so the locket is perfect. Besides, Peeta doesn't know either. If he thinks he can't love you anymore, he hasn't seen you like this yet." Cinna says with a smile. "Oh, and you need to talk off that ring. I need to give it the ring bear." I nod and take off the ring. I didn't want another ring, so Peeta and I decided to use that one. I talked Peeta letting me buy him a ring too. He thinks it's only a gold band, but I secretly had it engraved. It was hard to decide what to have it say but I finally decided on the one thing that describes him, his love, what he means to me. And that's the word "always".

Cinna helps me put on the finishing touches and then tells me that he needs to go and get everything else done. He also tells me, before he leaves, that I'm not allowed out of this room until Haymitch comes to get me. I give him a sly look and he laughs. As tempting as it sounds to go find him, I know I wouldn't make it far before someone found me. I carefully sit down in a chair and wait impatiently for Haymitch to come get me. I hear a knock on the door then someone steps in. It's Prim.

"I just wanted to come see you for a little bit. Are you ready?" she says with a smile.

"More than ready. You look pretty, Little Duck." I tell her when I see her in her flower girl dress. It's sunset orange. I haven't actually seen what the church looks like in the way of wedding decorations. They planners thought it would be fun to surprise me and Peeta. I didn't like it at first, but I went with it. I guess they went with sunset orange as the main color.

"Thanks! So do you! The dress is amazing!" she exclaims. I smile at her excitement. We talk a little bit more until she hears Effie calling her name. She leaves the room and I'm left in there alone. My mom comes in the room and she gives me a hug.

"I don't have long so I'm gonna say it and then I got to go. Katniss, I'm so proud of you. I'm happy that you found someone to love you and I hope he makes you feel loved. You're father would be proud of you too, and I know he'd love Peeta too. Marriage isn't easy, but as long as you two stay strong and continue to love each other, you two will make it. I wish you the best of luck and the most happiness. I love you, baby girl." She says and gives me another hug. I try to keep from crying. She smiles and then has to leave the room. I stand up and start to pace the floor. I'm getting tired of waiting! After what seems like another hour, Haymitch walks in.

"You look nice." he says. I smile and notice that he's sober. That's a good thing.

"Thanks."

"Well they're ready for you. Peeta's waiting." I nod and try to push the nerves away. "Are you ready, Sweetheart?"

"Yes. I'm ready to change my last name." I say with a smile. Haymitch gives a small smile and we walk out the door and to the sanctuary.

**~A/N~**

**So I decided to do a short little happy chapter. I guess kind of fluffy. The next chapter will be the wedding! Promise! But if y'all don't comment... Well you know... No wedding or next chapter. :) **

**Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading!**

**~Richinlove**


	14. Chapter 14

**~A/N~**

**What? I new chapter already! =D**

**Hey! So I was given the suggestion that I do Peeta's POV on this chapter. Well, I really liked that idea! Thank you kidfreak for the idea! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nope, nothing. **

**Alright let's get this chapter done without a hitch…oh wait. Never mind, we want a hitch‼ Lol well maybe not Gale…or Coin ;)**

(Chapter 14)

Peeta's POV:

I walk up from a dreamless sleep. I look at the clock and see that it's 7am. I don't remember hearing Katniss having any nightmares, so that means she may be waking up soon to one. I get out of bed and start to make my way to the door. Before I can open it someone comes barging in and I jump back. Before I can see who it is, I start thinking it's Katniss. I kick myself for being so slow to get up and get over there. I look up at what I think is to be Katniss but instead I see a man. Oh, it's Flavius. What's he doing in here?

"Oh you're awake! You two are sure waking up quickly today! Are you ready for today?" he asks with way too much energy for 7 in the morning. Wait a second. Today is our wedding‼ I never thought this day would come! I guess I was just too focused on getting to Katniss before she wakes from a nightmare that I forgot what today was. That also means that I won't be allowed to see Katniss until she walks down the aisle. I put on a smile the more I think about today.

"I've been ready for years." I reply. I watch his face light up and smile.  
"Oh! Katniss has a message for you! She says that she'll see you soon and she wants you to know that she loves you." he says excitingly waiting for my reaction. I grin. She seems to be in a good mood. I grin even bigger when I realized that she said she loved me in front of her prep team and who knows who else. I hear Flavius give a happy sigh and I refrain from laughing. He's a funny little guy. He's a lot like the Capital, but he's sweet. He helps me get ready but I'm not given my suit. I guess I'll be getting ready at the church. The whole time Flavius keeps talking. I talk with him, but he talks really fast. I know this hasn't all settled on my brain yet, because I'm no where nervous as I thought I would be.

When we're almost done Octavia came in the room and said we weren't allowed to come out since Katniss is done and leaving for the church. I sigh and push away all hopes of someone slipping up and I get to sneak a peek at Katniss. I don't think anyone is going to let me win this. When I'm done, Flavius goes out first to make sure all the girls made it out the door.

When we get to the door I'm told to stay downstairs. I guess that means Katniss is upstairs. Flavius takes me to a room and he does my hair. When he's done he leaves me and reminds me not to go anywhere. They are sure taking the not seeing Katniss before the wedding thing seriously. I'm waiting for someone to give me my suit when my dad walks in.

"Nervous yet?" he asks with a grin. I nod. I really am getting nervous. I try not to think about it, but being in here along isn't helping. He chuckles.

"I really didn't ever think this day would come, Dad."

"I know. But you two deserve this. It will all be perfectly fine. Being nervous is normal."

"Yeah I know. I just hope I can give Katniss everything she needs. I hope she can stay safe with me."

"If you love her, then you've given her everything she needs. I know you love her. Just keep loving her and you've done your job."

"Well that shouldn't be hard. I've loved her since I was five and she's not hard to love." I say with a smile. My dad smiles too.

"Don't think you can love her anymore, huh?" he asks. I nod my head. How can I possibly love her more than I do right now? "Just wait. You'll be surprised how much more you can love her." I give him a confused look. There's no way that's possible. It's not possible to love someone THAT much. My dad keeps from laughing.

"I don't that's possible, Dad. There's not enough love in me to love her anymore."

"Love has limit. Well I need to go. I'm proud of you Peeta." he says and shakes my hand. I smile and watch him leave the room. I think about what my dad said. Maybe he just doesn't realize how much I really do love her. I've never told him exactly how I feel. I know my dad would die for my mom, brother and me. But I love Katniss much more than that.

I just can't believe that I'm getting married to Katniss today! I really hope this is the right choice. What is Coin planning? I've got to stay strong for Katniss and I have to fight for her. Is marrying her the best thing? I know I've always wanted it, but am I best for Katniss? What if Coin uses our marriage against us? She's already tried, but she's dangerous. Well if I'm married to her, I can keep an eye on her better. We're already inseparable now; I can only imagine how we'll be after we're married. I can't believe this is happening!

Cinna walks in and zaps my out of my thoughts. He grins and shows me the bag he's holding. I'm guessing that's my suit.

"You look nervous." he says. I look down at my hands and see that I'm shaking.

"I think nervous is an understatement, Cinna." He chuckles.

"Well then you're going to need all the help you can get. You should breathe. Everything's going to be fine." I nod and watch him unzip the bag. I see the suit and I smile. Cinna really has a wonderful talent. It's black with forest green trimming. I wanted to use Katniss's favorite color. Cinna said that would match the wedding colors so I guess that means Katniss chose green. He helps me get ready and I notice the forest green tie he hands me. I look in the mirror when I'm done and I'm pleased.

"Cinna, you've outdone yourself." I tell him.

"Why thank you! Just wait until you see Katniss. She looks beautiful."

"She always is." I say with a smile as I try to imagine what Katniss looks like in her dress. The only problem is I have no idea what it looks like. Cinna nods in agreement and then puts something in my still shaking hands. I look down and see that it's Katniss's mockingjay pin. I give him a questioning look. Cinna smiles.

"I think it will look great with your suit! It'll give Katniss an even bigger surprise. Here, let me put it on you." he says as he pins it to my suit. "Well you have 30 minutes until you need to be in the sanctuary. But you have to stay here until Effie comes to get you. See you after the wedding." he says and walks out the door. I smile as I realize how soon the wedding's coming. I start to pace the floor. I can't stop thinking about everything. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear Haymitch walk in.

"Goodness love boy! You're a nervous wreck!" he says with a chuckle. I nod and go back to pacing. "Will you stop that? You're making me tired just watching you."

"Sorry Haymitch. I'm just really nervous. Are you sure this is the best thing for Katniss right now?" I ask when I stop pacing. He nods.

"Yeah it is. You're the best thing for Katniss right now. So stop worrying." he says. I notice that he's sobered up for today. That was nice of him. "Just remember what I told you. Keep her in your sight as much as possible. She's fine and if she has you, it'll make it harder for Coin to break her. And you won't break as easily either if you're with her."

"Okay. I will. Whatever it takes to keep her safe." I say. Haymitch nods and he leaves telling me he better go. I wait a few more minutes alone before Effie comes in. It's time. I follow her into the sanctuary and I see all the decorations. But what catches my eyes is the huge background behind the stage. It's a sunset. It's a forest. It's a forest during a sunset. Katniss remembers that I love sunsets. I walk up to the stage where I'm supposed to stand and I wait for it all to start. I hear the music start to play and I watch the bridesmaid and groomsmen walk down arm-in-arm. There's Finnick and Annie (Katniss's maid of honor and my best man), Johanna and my brother Damper, and then Cinna and Effie. The bridesmaids are all wearing green dresses and the groomsmen are wearing tuxes with green ties. The ladies have orange flowers in their hair and the men have green flowers attached to their tuxes. I just noticed that the girls are wearing orange. Katniss picked my favorite color! I smile as I realize what her surprise is going to be. I smile as I watch Prim (wearing orange) and Trident (wearing green) walk down the aisle- the flower girl and ring bear. Well okay, Trident wasn't exactly walking. He was being carried by my brother Cob and had the fake rings on a pillow across his lap. I notice that the flowers that Prim is tossing on the ground are dandelions. I smile to myself. Any minute now, my bride is going to be walking down this aisle. I hear the organ play the wedding march and I see her. She's walking down the aisle with Haymitch by her side, locked by their arms. I smile as big as I can. She's so gorgeous! _"Just wait. You'll be surprised how much more you can love her." _I hear my dad's voice in my head. He was right. I just fell in love with her even more. I try to hold the tears as I watch her make her way to me. I can't see her face because of the veil she has one. What I notice is she's wearing my favorite color. She also looks like she has tiny flames coming off her dress. Flames suit her so well. I'm so happy right now.

She finally makes in to me and I take a few steps down the stage to take her hand. I notice that she's wearing my mockingjay locket. Cinna must have planned that. I have a feeling that Katniss didn't plan some of this. Haymitch gives me her hand and he holds our hands together for a moment.

"Last time I gave you two up, I said to 'stay alive'. This time, my advice is stay together." he says as he lets go of our hands. I hear Katniss sniffle and I give Haymitch a smile. He smiles back at me and he actually kisses Katniss on the top of her head. I have never seen Haymitch show any kind of affection like that. He must really care about her. I know he loves her as a daughter. I give her hand a squeeze and I help her up the stage. I try to see through her veil and I can see her eyes. I can't see anything else, but it doesn't matter. I stay looking into her eyes as I hear the preacher start talking.

Katniss's POV:

Right before they open the doors to the sanctuary, Haymitch pulls my veil in front of my face. I'm a little worried I won't be able to see anything, but I soon see that won't be a problem. I just hope no one can see my tears through the veil. Haymitch locks his arm with mine and the door open. I gasp. It's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. There are flowers everywhere, but on the ground to lead my way are dandelions. I see the huge background that has a forest during a sunset. I try to control the tears but it's not any use. I our friends standing on the stage with the men in orange and the women in green. I see Prim smiling and I see little Trident in his green outfit sitting on the floor next to Damper. He looks so cute sitting the happy. I can see him chewing on something.

Then I see him. I see my Peeta. I look at his suite and I smile. He's wearing my favorite color. He was right when he said that I would be happy to see what his surprise was. It means a lot to me. Then I noticed that he's wearing my pin! Oh Cinna, you are so amazing. I keep my eyes on Peeta the rest of the way. I feel like there's no one else in the room and I wish I could run up to him. When I reach the end of the steps of the stage, Peeta steps down to help me up. He reaches his hand out and Haymitch takes my hand and places it in Peeta's.

"Last time I gave you two up, I said to 'stay alive'. This time, my advice is stay together." Haymitch tells me. My tears start to fall quicker and sniffle. Peeta's smiling and I feel Haymitch give me a kiss on the head. I'm shocked by it. He really is like my father to me. I look back up at Peeta when Haymitch goes to take his seat and feel Peeta give my hand a squeeze. Then he helps me up to the top of the stage. He takes both of my hands in his and he looks at me. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he can see mine. I smile when I see them actually sparkle. I feel my cheeks warm, but I know he's the only one that might see it. I can hear the preacher talk about the importance of marriage and some other stuff but I'm not really listening. I hear the preacher starting us on our vows.

"Do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asks.

"I do." Peeta answers with a smile.

"Do you Katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I answer. Peeta gives me a smile.

"Peeta Mellark, do you have a token of your promises?" asks the preacher. Peeta nods and reaches for my ring. Finnick had my ring in his hand. "Place the ring on her left hand second finger to the left." Peeta takes my hand and places the ring on my finger. I look down at it and the back into Peeta's eyes. I give him a smile and he smiles back.

"Katniss Everdeen, do you have a token of your promises?" the preacher asks me. I nod and turn to Annie who hands me Peeta's ring. "Place the ring on his left hand second finger to the left." I grab Peeta's hand and place the ring on his finger. I give him a squeeze and smile at him. He's looking down at the ring still. He sees the engraving on the ring. He's eyes are filling with tears but he hasn't let one fall yet. He looks at me and gives me a big smile. My heart skips a beat. No, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Peeta, you may kiss the bride." The preacher finally says. I smile as I know what's coming. Peeta lifts my veil up. He leans in a kisses my lips. I forget that we have an audience and kiss him back. His arms wrap around me and I wrap my arms his neck. I hear clapping and cheering and I remember that all of Panem just saw that. I blush and Peeta smiles. Peeta takes my hand and we face the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, standing before you are Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!" the preacher says. Then Peeta sweeps me off my feet and carries me out of the room. Peeta and I are supposed to wait in this little room until everyone gets into the dining room. Before Peeta and I can take the avenge of being alone and with each other, Effie comes into the room. I can tell she's been crying.

"Oh that was just lovely! My make-up is ruined, so I need to go fix that here in a second. Finnick and Annie will come get you when it's time for you to come into the dining room. So until then, I guess you can enjoy each other's company." she says with a wink. I blush and so does Peeta. She giggles and quickly leaves the room. Peeta and I both turn to each other and smile.

"By the way, about your message this morning, I love you too." he says with a smile.

"I noticed." I say. He smiles and leans in to kiss me. This is the longest we've ever kissed, but I don't care. I wish it would go longer. We only break apart when Finnick and Annie come in. They smile at us and give us their congratulations. They tell us that everyone's in the dining room and waiting for us. We follow them to the dining room and everyone claps as we walk in the door. I keep a hold of Peeta's hand hoping he'll never let go. By the way he gently squeezes my hand, I know he doesn't plan on it. We walk to the table that is saved for us and we are given some food for us to snack on. We don't get to eat much because people keep coming up to us and talking to us. I try to be nice, but I wish I could just be alone with Peeta again. At one point I hear everyone start to tap their glasses. I'm confused by this but Peeta tells me that it means they want us to kiss. I blush not really wanting people watching me kiss Peeta. Peeta understands my face and he does his best to hide my face when he leans in and brushes his lips against mine. I smile at him and he smiles back. I realize that we really haven't talked much today. I miss talking to him, but I know that I will have the rest of our lives to talk.

"I missed you this morning." I say.

"I missed you too. I tried to think of ways to sneak a meeting with you, but everyone was pretty serious when they said we couldn't see each other."

"Yeah I know. I tried too." He smiles at me. "Haymitch told me you were a nervous wreck before the wedding."

"Yeah I was. I couldn't stop shaking! But everyone kept telling me it was normal to be nervous. Don't tell me that you weren't nervous…"

"No, I was nervous! I was pacing the floor waiting for Haymitch to come get me." I say with a blush. "Sorry, I just can't seem to stop blushing today."

"It's okay. I like it when you blush. You look so cute when you do." he says with a grin. I blush more and he smiles bigger.

After a while Effie announces it's time to do the toasting. I smile because that means we well feel married along with being legally married. Peeta helps me up places his hand on my waist. He leans me to where the little fireplace is and helps me sit down on the ground. Someone has already got the fire going. My mom and Peeta's father hand us the bread and a stick so we can toast them. Peeta slides the first bread on the end of the stick and we both place it in the fire. We don't even have to say anything to each other when it's done, we just both know. We pull it out and Peeta carefully blows on it so that it will cool quicker. Then he carefully takes it off the stick and places it in my mouth. As I slowly chew it he starts speaking.

"Katniss, I thought about what to say to you right now, but I think I've said just about everything there is to say. So I'm just going to say this: I love you with all my heart and I will do everything I can to keep you safe, happy, and loved. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." he says. I smile. He always knows exactly what to say. When he's done, we do the same thing we did a minute ago, except that I'm the one that blows on the bread and gives it to Peeta. As he chews I try to think of what to say.

"Peeta, you know better than anyone that I'm no good with words. I don't normally open up to people. I don't show affection. But I'm going to try my very hardest to do all of those for you. You do it every day for me, so I feel like it's my turn to repay you. You deserve all the love you've given me, and then some. So I promise, to do my very best. I love you Peeta. Thank you for showing me how much I needed someone like you." I say. I can tell by Peeta's face that he understood everything I told him. No one else probably has a clue what I meant, but Peeta does. That's all that matters.

Then we are whisked over to the cake and punch. Peeta's dad wanted to make the cake and I thought it would be a great idea. Effie hands us the knife so we can cut the cake. I hold the handle and Peeta places his hand on top of mine. We cut the cake and someone finishes getting a slice out and placing it on a plate. Before Effie can remind me to use a fork, I take a piece of the slice with my hand and hold it in front of Peeta's mouth. I'm about to place it in his mouth when I decide to be ornery. I wipe the icing on his nose and smear it on his lips. He gives me a playful glare as he finally is allowed to eat the piece of cake. Or at least what was left of it. Then he takes the rest of the slice and smears it all over my face before I have any time to realize what he's doing. Then he places the piece in my mouth and starts laughing. I give him a scowl, but it doesn't last long. Before I know what I'm doing, I rise up on my toes and kiss him. The first word I can think of to explain this kiss: sweet. Sweet because of the icing and cake on both of our faces, and sweet because of the love there is behind it. I come back to reality and hear everyone laughing and clapping. I turn my face away for a while to hide the blush that is coming on. Then Peeta hands me a napkin and I wipe my face, as does he.

Someone pours two glasses of punch and hands us each a glass. Peeta and I wrap our arms around each other's and we take a drink. We untwist our arms and he gives me a big hug. I feel his lips place a kiss on my head. He keeps holding me in his arms. I close my eyes wishing this moment to go away. Then I hear a tipping of a glass and I see President Coin stand up. I look up at Peeta and he gives me a reassuring smile. He tightens he grip and we reluctantly listen to what she has to say.

"I would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Mellark on a wonderful wedding. I can tell how much they love each other. I want to wish them a long marriage and many children! I myself am looking forward to hearing the news of a little Katniss on the way." she says with little emotion. I'm sure she doesn't mean any of it. Why did she have to come and make that speech? I guess she can only stand so much happiness.

Peeta unwraps his arms around me but quickly grabs my hand. He leans of to Finnick and whispers something in his ear. Finnick nods and quickly leaves. I give Peeta a questioning look and he smiles.

"I asked him if he would find Effie and tell her we're ready to leave now." he whispers in my ear. I give him a smile. I love it how he knew I was ready to leave without even talking to me. Then again, he knows how much I don't like attention like this. In a short while Finnick returns with Effie following.

"Are you sure you two are ready to leave? You could stay longer and talk with some more of the guest!" she asks.

"Katniss and I are both tired. It's been long, very good, day. We'd like to get to the hotel and relax." Peeta says trying to get Effie to agree to let us go. She frowns a little and sighs.

"Well it is your day so you can do what you want. Alright, I'll have someone tell the limo driver to pull around to the front. I'll also let the guest know you are ready to leave. Don't leave yet. We have to have everyone toss rice at you guys and you leave and Katniss needs to toss the bouquet!" she bubbles on while she walks away to get everything done. Haymitch comes up to us and asks to speak with us for a little bit. We walk to a corner where there aren't any people.

"First of all, congrats kids. You two lovebirds are the closest thing I have to kids and I'm proud to see you both so happy. Second thing, I just want to tell you that I think Coin was trying to tell you something through her speech, but I can't figure it out yet. I'll let you know what it is when I find out. Until then, enjoy all your happiness. That's the third thing, have fun on your honeymoon." Haymitch says with a grin and then a wink. Peeta and I both blush at his comment. Haymitch chuckles and then walks away. Peeta decides to take advantage of being mostly alone and stands in front of me so I can't leave. I lean against the wall and look into his blue eyes that are filled with so much love. I wish he'd kiss me, but I'm tired of people watching us kiss.

"I want to talk to you before I forget or we don't have time again." he says softly.

"Peeta, we're going to have the rest of our lives to talk. I don't think that's going to be a problem." I say teasingly. Peeta smiles and rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean." he says trying to sound annoyed. He failed though, I know he's way too happy to be annoyed or get upset.

"Yes, I do know. I just couldn't resist. So what do you want to tell me?"

"You remember when I told you that I agree with you not to have kids?" I nod. Where is he going with this? "Well I want you to know that I haven't changed my mind. I've been hearing different people say that they can't wait for us to have kids and stuff like that. I just want you to know that I don't care what anybody else says, I'm not about to change my mind to make them happy. I'll only change my mind if it will make you happy." I give him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I know you would never go back on your word. I love you."

"I love you too. I just didn't want you to have any doubts."

"I'll never doubt you, Peeta." He smiles and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Well shall we go figure out home much longer until we can leave, Mrs. Mellark?"

"Sounds good to me, Mr. Mellark." I say with a smile. He nods and we walk back to the guest and keep an eye out for Effie.

Finally she tells us that we can go change clothes while she gets the guests ready. She tells us to go into the room where Peeta got ready and that our outfits are already in there. Since I don't know where Peeta got ready is, Peeta leads the way. We walk into the door and Peeta closes and locks the door. The next thing I know Peeta has me against the wall and his lips are on mine. If anyone else would have tried to pin me to the wall, I would have felt trapped and tried to fight. But I don't with Peeta. I feel safe, the safest I've been in such a long time. When he pulls away he pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat.

"We should probably get changed, Effie's probably wondering what's taking so long." he says with a wink. I giggle and go to see what they laid out for us to wear. Peeta's is just a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. I get to wear a sunset orange sun dress. I smile at how they still want us in the wedding's colors. I grab the dress and go to change in the bathroom that I noticed was attached to the room. I close the door and try to unzip my wedding dress, but it isn't that easy. I sigh and try to figure out what to do. That's when I realize I'm married now. I can have Peeta help. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Peeta in just the dress pants of his suit. He looks over at me and looks confused.

"I thought you were going to change." he says.

"I was but I, uh, need help getting this dress off." I say quietly. He blushes a little and walks over to me. He steps behind me and carefully unzips the back. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when he finishes. I don't want to mess my hair up so I place my hand on Peeta's arm to balance myself as I try to slide the dress of me. When I finally get out of the dress I stand there for a little bit, still holding on to Peeta's arm. I've never done this before and I notice just how big his arms are.

"Are you feeling dizzy or are you admiring my muscles in my arm?" he teases. I blush for my answer. He chuckles.

"I just never really noticed them before." I said shyly. He flexes his arm muscles and I jump. He just laughs at me. I give him a scowl. He laughs even more and I give him a glare. "You're about to lose the ability to laugh." He tries his best to stop laughing-which took him a while.

"I'm sorry. It's just your face what so funny." he says still smiling. I look down acting hurt when I notice that I'm only in my undergarment. I blush and grab my dress again a turn to put it on. I hear Peeta chuckle a little bit then I hear him finish changing. When I finish putting my sundress on, I turn around to face Peeta. For a minute I think he hasn't changed at all but then I realize that he put his jeans on. He catches me looking at him and he flexes his muscles again and winks. I roll my eyes but my heart skips a beat. I put his shirt on and the takes my hand in his. We walk out the door and Effie quickly comes over. She said we finished just in time and Peeta gives me a wink. She hands me the bouquet and tells me that to toss it when we get to the limo. I nod and Peeta and I walk towards the door to leave.

We haven't even stepped outside the door yet and we're basically dumped in rice. I giggle and Peeta laughs. We both do our best to run to the limo without getting anymore rice on us. We make it to the limo, but failed at keeping the rice off of us. Peeta opens the limo door for me when I remember that I need to toss the bouquet. I turn to make sure my back is still to the guests. I toss the bouquet as high as I can and then turn around to see who it is. Everyone laughs when Prim is the one that catches it. She looks delighted. I look back at Peeta and he gives me a smile. Then I climb into the limo.

When we get to the hotel (different from our suite we have been staying in), Peeta carries me to the couch we found. We know all of our clothing is in here already, so we can do whatever we want. Right now we just want to relax and enjoy being together. Peeta sits down and I lay my head on his lap. I give him a smile and he smiles back at him.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I tell him. He smiles bigger.

"I love you too Katniss Mellark." he replies. I smile bigger at the sound of my new last name.

We stay like that for hours. He plays with my hair and I somehow fascinate myself with Peeta's free hand. We talk the whole time. The all just feels so natural. Our dinner was delivered to us that evening. It was lamb stew. I smile as I eat the stew. Peeta's the happiest I've ever seen him. I'm glad he's happy. When we finish eating we both decide that we're both tired. We make our way to the only bedroom. I look through the nightstand for a nightgown. When I finally find one, I turn to see that Peeta is already in pijama pants and shirtless already. I guess it did take a while to find that nightgown.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure the door is locked." he says and quickly walks away. He's still worrying about me. But he seems to be happy and not overly worried. I can handle that. I quickly change into my nightgown and climb into the bed. It's soft. As soon as Peeta joins me, I know I won't have any trouble sleeping tonight. Peeta does show back up shortly after I'm in the bed and he joins me under the covers. He pulls me close and kisses me. When he pulls away he wraps me in his arms and I rest my head on his chest.

"Goodnight Mrs. Mellark. I love you." he says softly.

"Goodnight Mr. Mellark. I love you." I softly say back. He tightens his arms slightly and I listen to the sound of his heart beating. And soon, I'm drifted off into sleep.

**~A/N~**

**So what do you think? So I've been updating pretty often lately. What's caused this you might ask? Oh it's just this little thing called comments and they like totally make my day whenever I get one... ;) **

**So thanks so much for reading, commenting, alerting, etc! Y'all are SOO awesome! **

**Also I have something I need to tell you, so please read this. It's pretty important. For those of you that have been wondering, asking, or judging, I want EVERYONE to know that there will be certain *cough cough* things that I will NOT go into details in the story. I don't agree with writing out certain...scenes and so they will not be written. I might give you a clue that, you know, that's what happened. But that's as close as it will get. Also, I refuse to swear. I don't in real life, and I won't for the story. Also, the kisses, well you just have to use your imagination on them. Because what you've read so far, is as detailed as I will get. If you don't like this, then by all means go and delete this off your profile and never read it again. It won't bother me. I'm not going to apologize either. This is me and my story. If you don't like how I write, then so be it. You do what I want, I will do what I want. If y'all we're waiting for anything like that for after they're married, well you won't really get it. I'm not saying it will never happen, but I won't write it out. Y'all will just know. Thanks for your time. I hope you will still be able to enjoy this story, even though it may be "lame" at times. =P**

**~Richinlove**


	15. Chapter 15

**~A/N~**

**I'm a terrible person, I know. I upload often then I just stop and don't do anything with the story. But between working, and working on this story, and just life, well I needed a break. But, y'all have made me one very happy author! I get on fanfiction and what do I find? 45 reviews and all complimenting me and asking me to hurry up and upload! Someone even said that they would cry if I didn't upload… Please don't cry! From now on (unless otherwise posted) I will try my very best to get this story updated regularly! Let's just see what life will let me do. So, enough said, let's get to reading!**

(Chapter 15)

_Peeta and I are in a room together, but it's not our room or any other room that I recognize. Peeta seems nervous and worried about something. I finally get figure out where we are and why. We've been kidnapped. I don't remember who kidnapped us though. There's a bed and nothing else in the room. Just then the lights go down- not off, just low. I look at Peeta and he shrugs. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. Then I hear a voice I wish I didn't. It's Coin and my hatred is burning. All she says is "I myself am looking forward to hearing the news of a little Katniss on the way". That line is being replayed over and over again. I know I've heard her say that before, but I can't remember where. I look at Peeta and he's trying to figure out why they're playing that line over and over. Then I know where I've heard that. She said at our wedding, during her "toast". But why are they playing it over and over again? _

_ My head is starting to hurt from trying to figure this all out. What kind of tortured are they trying to do? Maybe they plan on just driving us crazy with the same meaningless line repeatedly. Then it hits me. I know what they want us to do. Coin wants us to have a baby. Then when it turns twelve, she'll throw our child into the Hunger Games and will kill "little Katniss" as soon as possible. That's her plan. That's what she meant during her toast! That's why she allowed us to get married after all! I jump up away from Peeta and he gives me a concerned look. _

_ "Peeta, I know what they want from us." I say._

_ "What is it, sweetheart?" he asks._

_ "They want us to-"I start to say._

I wake up crying in Peeta's arms. He tries to calm me down, but I just cry even harder. I know that it wasn't just a nightmare; it was also true. I know what Coin wants. She really did say that line only two nights ago at our wedding. I cry even harder. I know that she will make us have at least one child. We can't just say we won't have any; she'll force us into it. I didn't think I could cry any harder, but I do. Peeta has gotten seriously worried about me.

"Shhh Katniss, it was only a nightmare. It wasn't real. What was it about? You don't usually get this freaked out." he says in a comforting voice.

"It-it was Coin. She-she kidnapped us." I stutter out between sobs. He holds me closer.

"It wasn't real. Look around you; we're in our hotel room, on our honeymoon. I don't think she'd kidnap us, sweetheart. That could get out, and then her plan would be ruined. If we stay together, I think we can beat Coin." he says just loud enough for me to hear. If I wasn't so scared, I would probably melt at the sound of his voice. It's always loving, especially to me. When I need comforting, he softens his voice. In the last two days, he sometimes talks to me in almost a whisper. That's when I really do melt. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"I know. But it was so real." I tell him. It was so real I figured out Coin's plan.

"But it wasn't real, Love. We'll be alright. Please calm down, for me." he says. I nod and try to calm myself down once again. He's lightly kisses my neck once and I give him a small smile. He smiles back and kisses my lips. I kiss him back. I pull away when I remember Coin's plan. I had forgotten it for a little when he started kissing me. He gives me a concerned look and I try to keep from falling apart again.

"It-it's…nothing." I tell him. I can't tell him about this. He'll get too worried about me. What if he changes his mind because he's so worried about me that he talks me into having kids? He wouldn't do that, right? I know he loves me and he would do anything to keep me safe, but just how far does "anything" go?

"You are a terrible liar Katniss." he tells me with a small grin. But it doesn't last. It quickly goes back to a concerned frown. I know he's right. I can't hide this from him. No, I need to know something first.

"How-how far does 'anything' go when you said you'd do anything for me?" I ask him. His face is surprised then he smiles in amusement.

"That depends on my mood." he says with a wink. I roll my eyes and chuckle. "But is there a certain thing you're not sure I'd do? Or do I need to think of something that I wouldn't do for you. I'm pretty sure the latter is going to take awhile." he asks. I know he probably would never come up with something, so I need to just ask him.

"Like would you sacrifice someone else's life for mine? Not yours, that doesn't count." He just gives me a blank stare. I probably sound like the most terrible person alive. He sits there for the longest time; trying to decide if I was asking an honest question or was just joking around.

"I'm not sure what to say to that one. I've never thought about it. If it was my life, then yeah, I'd sacrifice it. But someone else's… I think it might depend on the person. I honestly don't know. But that's not really something I think about. I hope you don't think I love you because I don't know the answer." he finally says. Then he hangs his head done like he's ashamed of himself. I take my hand and lift his chin up so he is looking at me. I give him a smile to let him know I understand.

"I know you love me so extremely much. I was just wondering. Don't be ashamed." I say and then give him a quick kiss. "Now, we're on our honeymoon, I think we're supposed to be having fun. I'm sorry I ruined the morning."

"It's not your fault. Besides, the morning isn't over yet." he says with a grin. He kisses my cheek and then slides off the bed. He extends his hand so I can take them in mine and he can help me out of the bed. I give him a loving smile before I go to find something to wear. He doesn't say another thing about my nightmare or question. For once, I think I have finally gotten away with not having to tell Peeta the truth. Even though I won, I don't like knowing that I just lied to him. I'm a terrible wife, and we've only been married two days.

After we're both dressed we go eat our breakfast. We found out on the first morning that the hotel stuff has a key that they use when they deliver our meals. Peeta got worried that someone might steal a key and try to get to us and rambled on about how the staff should just knock on the door or just leave it by the door. I tried not to laugh at ranting on and on. I just sat at the table and watched him ramble. When I finally got tired of him worrying I did my best to reassure him that we would be safe. After he did calm down he apologized for getting so worked up then told me that he's just make sure I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him. That was perfectly fine with me.

After breakfast we curled up together on the couch and talked. It may not seem like much for a honeymoon, but it's plenty for us. We've never been able to do whatever we want, and we just enjoy talking to each other. We talk about anything that comes to our minds. I've never been this honest and open with someone. I do what I can to distract myself from Coin's plan and not telling Peeta. I just want to enjoy this time with him, not having to figure out what we need to do to stop Coin.

After a while I decide I want a shower. I let Peeta know where I'm going and he follows me into the bedroom. When I have gotten my towel and change of clothes I turn to Peeta to let him know he doesn't have to follow me into the shower.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I can always join you if you need me too." he says with a quick wink. I roll my eyes at him and give him a playful punch.

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine." I tell him and he acts disappointed. I walk into the bathroom and soon get into the shower.

I love taking showers. They're so calming and I can think clear. But all I can seem to think about is Coin and her plan. How did we not see this coming? The bigger question, how do I tell Peeta? He doesn't know that I know her plan, but I still hate keeping this secret from him. I just want him to enjoy our honeymoon. I'll tell him when we get home. I'll just forget about until then. There's nothing wrong with that, right? Then why do I feel so bad about it?

I clear my head as I step out of the shower. I dry off and put my clothes on. Actually, it's not all my clothes. I have one of Peeta's shirts. He doesn't mind, if anything I think he likes it. I accidently grabbed one of his the other day and I thought it was comfortable. They smell like him and I like watching Peeta's eyes light up because I'm wearing it.

I finish getting dressed and look at the clock that is in the bathroom. I took over an hour. Oh great, Peeta's probably worried. I go to open the door but as soon as I do it's closed back before I can see anything. I hear Peeta tell me not to come out just yet. I start to get a little worried. Is it a flashback and he's trying to keep me safe?

"Peeta why can't I come out? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" I ask trying to sound calm.

"Yes, everything is perfectly alright. I don't mean to scare you. I have a surprise and I'm not done with it yet."

"Peeta you know I don't like to be surprised."

"I know. But you'll like this. You trust me. Real or not real."

"Completely real."

"Good, and I trust you." he says without missing a beat. I'm thankful for the door between us so he can't see my frown. He trusts me, and I'm keeping a secret from him. I take a deep breath and tell myself that as soon as he shows me his surprise, I'm gonna tell him everything. "Okay I'm almost done. Just a couple seconds more."

"I had better love it or you're in trouble!" I tease. I hear him laugh.

"What would my punishment be exactly?"

"I'll let you know."

"Okay, whatever it is, please let it not be you kissing me. I would really hate that. That would be a cruel punishment." he says and I know he's probably wearing this ornery grin on his face. I roll my eyes and hold back my laugh.

"In that case, that will totally be your punishment." I tell him. As soon as I say that he comes in the room with a grin on his face.

"Then I hope you hate this surprise!" he says with a wink. I laugh and he kisses my forehead quickly.

"Can I see it now? Or are you going to make me stay in this bathroom for the rest of day?" I ask. He pretends to think about it for a moment and then nods his head. He covers my eyes with his hands and walks me out of the room. Then he takes his hands off of my eyes I can see dandelions all around the room. The lights are down kind of low and there's soft music playing in the background. The dandelions are all over the floor and even on the bed. I turn to Peeta and smile. He grins back and quickly grabs a plate with cheese buns on it. Where did he get the cheesebuns from? I give him a curious look. He shrugs.

"I called room service while you were showering. That's how I got all the dandelions too."

"I see. Well thank you. But why did you do all this?" I ask pretty clueless. I haven't spent my whole life dreaming of a guy to marry and all that romantic stuff. I just am getting used to all this.

"I just thought that we have done enough talking for today, and thought we'd have a nice romantic evening." he says with a smile. I smile back. He always has a way of getting people to love him. And he just made me fall in love with him all over again. He sets the plate of food down on a small table and takes a few steps closer to me. He wraps his arms around me and gently pulls me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. After who knows how long, I feel my back softly hit the wall. I pull away for a moment and Peeta just smiles. I look into his eyes and stare at them for a while. They're filled with so much love right now. He takes one hand off my waist and caresses my cheek. Then he cups my face his hand and leans in. I feel his lips lovingly touch mine and I melt. I forget about everything else. I find one of my hands has made its way to his hair. I feel him smile against my lips. Tonight was going to be amazing.

The rest of our honeymoon was spent basically the same every day. Sometimes Peeta would surprise me with something nice, sometimes he didn't have to. When the day for us to leave came, I was slightly excited. I was ready to be back home and away from the Capital. Even though I'm thankful for everything that they've done for us for our wedding and honeymoon, I'm ready to leave. The train ride home wasn't anything special; the only difference than the last time was that we were married now. I still can't believe we really are married. Every time I hear someone call me Mrs. Mellark I blush. It's nothing like I had planned or dreamt of. But I am loving it more every day.

When we get home and actually to our home, we just stand on the front porch for a while. I think we're both taking it all in. Obviously Peeta's house is now our home now, since my mother and Prim are still living in my house. I go to open the door but Peeta stops me and sweeps me off my feet. I let out a giggle and he carries me into our home. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips before he sets me back down on my feet. I'm still giggling and he's smiling ear to ear. Out of the corner of my eye I see something move quickly across the floor. I quickly walk into the other room where it ran into and see a cat. A brown fat ugly fat that looks like it wants nothing to do with me. I groan. It's Prim's stupid cat Buttercup.

"Get out Buttercup! Go find Prim or a mouse!" I yell at the cat. He looks at me then runs away. Peeta comes up behinds me chuckling.

"Katniss, that didn't look like Buttercup. He's a yellow cat, not brown." I turn to look at him and realize he's right. Where did Prim find another cat? Just then there's a knock on the door. Peeta and I go to see who it is and find that it's Haymitch. He smiles and I can tell he's slightly drunk.

"You kids happen to see Brandy?" he asks. Great he's just looking for something to drink.

"We don't have any Haymitch, sorry." Peeta says.

"No not the drink. My cat. I found this brown cat outside my house and I took it in. I named her Brandy." he says. So that's where the cat came from.

"Oh. Yeah she was in here and I shooed her away. I thought she was Buttercup for a second. A very fat buttercup."

"We she does hang around Buttercup a lot. And she wasn't that fat when I found her. I think your sister has been feeding her extra food."

"Sounds like something Prim would do. I'm glad Buttercup has some company other than us crazy humans." Peeta says with a laugh. Haymitch and I chuckle. Then Haymitch turns to leave and keeps calling for Brandy.

Peeta and I are lying on our bed, lying side by side with Peeta holding me in his arms. I'm happy to be back home. I enjoyed saying hi to my mother and Prim today, but I was tired from the traveling. Peeta and I were talking when Peeta brings up a subject I wasn't expecting.

"Is there something you want to tell me now, Katniss?" he asks calming.

"What do you mean?" I say trying to avoid telling him. I hear him sigh. He rolls over on his side so he is facing me. I can't seem to make eye contact.

"I know that something's been bothering you since you had that nightmare a few days ago. I pretended not to notice because I figured you tell me when you're ready. And I thought that maybe you'd just wait and tell me when we got back home. But it's be trying me crazy knowing that something's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything."

"How did you know?"

"You're a terrible liar, remember?"

"I guess so. It's just my dream really scared me. I'm just trying to get over it."

"You don't usually take days to recover from a nightmare. Will you tell me what all happened in the nightmare?" I look him in the eyes. He wants to know, and I should tell him. But why is it so hard to tell him this? He's going to know eventually. And it affects him too.

"Maybe."

**~A/N~ **

**Cliffhanger! Haha so do you think that she's going to tell him or not? It could go either way...I haven't decided which yet. =P**

**Anyway, I know this took forever to write, but I've been busy and brain dead. So please review/comment! I love getting those! **

**Oh, and the whole Buttercup and Brandy thing...well I was talking to my best friend while writing this and she was like "Buttercup should have a love interest!" So we came up with this little thing... I'll add their story in here when I need something to happen =P Hope that wasn't too out of the blue or annoying. **

**~Richinlove**


	16. Chapter 16

**~A/N~**

**Bet y'all hate me right now for not uploading and leaving you with a cliffhanger. Sorry! And here's some bad news: I don't know if I'll upload again for a while because I'm busy right now and I'm going to a camp soon. So we'll see. **

**Btw, to the person that asked what 'ooc' means, it stands for Out Of Character. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this! **

(Chapter 16)

"Maybe? It might make you feel better, and it will help me figure out how to help you." Peeta says. I take a deep breath and start to tell him.

"I-in me nightmare we were-were…" I stutter. Peeta takes my hand in his hands and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I look into his eyes that are filled with so much concern, but at the same time he's happy. No matter what's wrong with me, he's gonna be happy we're married. I can't tell him this. I just can't tell him. I need to figure out a plan, and then I'll tell him. "I don't really feel like talking about this right now Peeta. I'm really tired."

"Okay." he sighs. "But you will tell me, soon?" I will tell him, just maybe not soon.

"Yes, I promise to tell you." I say and I roll over on my side so that my back is facing Peeta. I hear him sigh and then feel his arms wrap around me. He pulls me closer and I feel safe. I hope he's not mad at me for not telling him. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me? I'm just not ready to talk about it. I need time to process it." I ask him. He doesn't say anything for a while and I'm afraid he is mad at me.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I don't like you keeping this from me, but I don't want to force you to tell me something that you don't want to. I just hate that there's something wrong." he finally says. I let out a breath I was holding and fight the tears from falling. Here I am keeping this secret from him, and he's being amazingly sweet about it. How does he do it? He's always patient.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You don't need to be sorry for anything. Let's just get some sleep, okay?" he says. I nod.

"I love you Peeta." I say to him. I feel like a terrible person right now. What if he doesn't believe me anymore? Why do I always have to hurt him? I'm not better than Snow, Coin, and the Capital. I fight my tears. "You know that right?" I ask not sure I want to hear the answer.

"Yes, I know you do. I trust you. I love you too, so much." he says and wraps his arms around me once more. He pulls me closer and plants a kiss on my head. I give him a small smile. Why did he choose me? He deserves so much better-even if he won't ever admit it to anyone or himself. I close my eyes and focus on the sound of his heartbeat. It soon lulls me to sleep.

I wake up with Peeta's arms around me. He's begging me to calm down from the nightmare. I keep having variations of the one about Coin's plan. I can't get it out of my head. I can't keep going like this. I have to tell someone. I need help. I turn to look at Peeta who is rubbing his eyes trying to wake up. He looks so innocent right now. Who am I kidding, he always looks innocent. He must have felt me staring at him because he opens his eyes and looks straight into mine. He looks into my plain grey eyes like he's searching for something. I look into his beautiful blue ones and try to find out what he's searching for. I give him a smile; feeling like that's what he wants. Sure enough, he smiles back at me. He leans in and kisses my forehead and then gives me another smile. It's the smile that is reserved for only me. It's a mix of sweet smile, and loving smile, and a crooked smile. It's my favorite. He leans in and kisses my lips. When he pulls away he wraps me in a hug and I willingly lay my head on his chest.

I try to clear my head and listen to Peeta's heartbeat. This time, though, it doesn't work. I need to get Coin's plan out. But I can't tell Peeta, not yet. Who can I tell? Haymitch? No, he'll end up telling Peeta and I don't want to get into an argument with him. I can't tell my mother or Prim. What about Finnick? We had gotten close during the war. He'd understand me, right? I'd have to try. I can't let Coin break me now-or ever.

I rise my head up and kiss Peeta on the cheek and he smiles again. He quickly brushes my lips with his and brushes a strand of my hair behind me ear.

"I should probably shower now." he tells me. I can call Finnick while he showers. I give him a nod. I watch him get out of the bed and grab some clothes. I get up off the bed too and give Peeta a hug. He doesn't waste any time to hug me back. I feel like this is the best way for me to make up for not telling him anything yet- show him loads of affection. It can't be wrong of me; I like loving on him. I know he feels the same way. He walks into the bathroom and I run down to the phone. I quickly find Finnick's number and dial it. After two rings Annie answers.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Annie, this is Katniss. Can I, uh, talk with Finnick for a moment?"

"Hey Katniss! Yes you can! Let me go see if I can pry Trident out of his arms first." she says with a chuckle. I wait a minute before Finnick comes to the phone.

"Katniss! How's my favorite fire girl doing? Burnt any of Peeta's bread yet?" he teases.

"Not yet, Finnick. Hey I need some help. I can't tell Peeta because I'm not sure how he'll react to it. I just need someone to tell and someone to help figure it out." I rush.

"Whoa calm down. What is it?"

"Sorry. Do you remember what Coin said in her toast to us during our wedding? Well she said 'I myself am looking forward to hearing the news of a little Katniss on the way'. I had a nightmare and I figured out what she meant by that. She's going to make us have a baby and then send it into the Games where she'll make sure our child dies! I-I just can't handle this."

"That makes sense. Okay so you didn't tell Peeta because you weren't sure how he'd take it? I'm sure he'll be worried, but you need to tell him. This is going to affect Peeta too, you know. You two need to be the ones to figure out what you feel is the best thing."

"Yeah I know I need to tell him! But I just can't seem to tell him. He knows something is up, but I just can't bring myself to tell him. I told him that I would when I was ready. It's killing me to keep this from him, but at the same time it kills me to even think about telling him. I just wish they would all leave him alone!"

"I understand that this is hard. At least you get to be with the person you love…" he trails off.

"Yes, but don't you see it? They're using our relationship against us. That's how Coin is going to break us. And you still ended up with Annie after all."

"Yes I did. But it took me how many years to do so? I had to fight for her. And if you want to keep Peeta, you are going to have to fight. It's not going to be easy. Heck it's no walk on the beach. But it's worth it in the end. Trust me on this, okay?"

"I am willing to fight. But I don't know how. How do I keep from breaking? If I break, he'll break; and visa versa. You basically knew what to do to keep Annie safe."

"I only was hoping t that what I was doing was keeping her safe. Honestly, I never thought that I would be able to marry her. I just hoped I could keep her safe. And I know that if one of you breaks, the other one will too. That's why you have to tell him this."

"Yes but giving him a child and the letting him watch it die is not going to help him one bit! And how the heck does telling him keep us from breaking? Telling him could very well start the process of him breaking!" I almost yell. I know he's trying to help, but he's not understanding. Maybe I will have to do this one my own after all.

"Look Katniss, I know you're stressed about this. But listen to me. You two need to tell each other EVERYTHING. From feeling like you might have a headache, all the way to sharing exactly what is scaring or starting to break you. That way, you'll be able to help each other stay strong. I know opening up isn't exactly easy for you, but you need to try your best. Peeta's the only one that can help you with this and you with him. You need to trust each other completely. If you want to save yourself and Peeta, then you need to do this." He tells me slowly so that I will understand every word he says. I guess he was helping after all. And he does have a point. I don't know if I can do it though! Yeah, I opened up before to Peeta, but all the time? How am I supposed to put my wall down like that? I can't just drop it. What if I have it down and then forget to put it up when I'm around someone else? I may trust Peeta, but I don't trust anybody else the same. Well, maybe Finnick and Prim. But still not the same. I still have my wall up slightly. I don't even trust my best friend anymore!

"I don't know if I can do that. What if I can't?"

"I know you can. My advice, ask Peeta for help. I know he'll willing to help you as best as he can." he tells me. I hear the water upstairs shut off so I know Peeta will be able to hear me now. I need to tell him first before I let him know I told Finnick. I hear him come quickly down the stairs and he smiles at me. I hold my figure up to let him know I'll be done in a second.

"Thanks for the wishes Finnick. I'll keep that in mind." I say joyfully. I hope Peeta can't see through this.

"Huh? Oh Peeta must be within hearing range. Well I'll talk to you later. Good luck. Let me know if you need anything else." he says.

"Yes, he's doing very well. I need to go too. I'll talk to you later. It was good to hear from you. Bye."

"Bye Katniss." he says and hangs up. I keep smiling as I put the phone down and turn to Peeta. He's still wet and in only his towel.

"You going to put on some clothes, Peeta?" I tease. He gives me a shy smile and shrugs.

"Maybe." he says with a wink. I roll my eyes at him. "I heard you talking so I came down to check on you. I'll go change now. Are you going to shower?"

"Yeah I probably should." I say and we both head upstairs. As I hop into the shower, I try to figure out if Peeta realized what I really was talking to Finnick about. I didn't see any kind of hurt in his eyes, so hopefully not.

After I was done showering and putting on clothes Peeta and I just decided to relax for the day. We- well mostly he- cooked our meals, played games, and watched movies for most of the day. Peeta would sometimes give me the curious look, trying to figure what had been bothering me so much lately, but then would go back to normal and continue to let me wait until I'm ready. The only problem is will I ever be ready? Finnick was right; I need to tell him as soon. Peeta does need to help. I just don't know how to tell him. There will never be a perfect time, so I need to just take a deep breath and say it. If only it was that simple...

That night while we were lying in bed, we were talking. Nothing serious, just passing the time. We weren't tired, but we had nothing else we wanted to do. I don't mind at all cuddled up and talking to him. Should I tell him now? Do I really want to spoil the moment? Which is worst, waiting for us to have a bad day and then tell him so I'm not ruining anything or spoil a moment like this? Why can't I just open up to him like a normal person?

"Peeta?" I ask quietly. He gives me a funny look and I realize that I interrupted him. I give him a apologetic look. Being Peeta, he gives me a forgiving look.

"What is it? Am I talking too much?"

"No. I just-just wanted to talk to you about something. I've been thinking and I should just say it right now before I freak out again." He nods.

"Okay, I'm listening. Take your time." he says with a reassuring smile. He takes my hand in his and starts tracing designs on the back of it with his thumb. I take a few breaths and tell myself that his is for the best. Peeta just waits patiently.

"I know I should've told you this when I first found out, but I just wasn't ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I need to do it anyway. You see, the thing that has been bothering me is-is" I pause and Peeta gives me a squeeze. I take another deep breath before I continue. "I know what Coin's plan is for us. I know how she wants to break us." Peeta nods his head and thinks for a little bit. I see no sign of anger towards me for not telling him. Then again, I haven't told him what it is yet."

"I thought that you said it was a nightmare?" he asks with confusion.

"It's both. My nightmare had her plan in it. And when I woke, I realized it was true."

"Wait. Katniss, you're nightmares aren't true. They're just nightmares. You should know that."

"I know. But this one was real. It makes since. She's basically told us it, we just didn't see it."

"Well then what is it?"

"Our kids." Now Peeta's really confused. Dang I'm terrible at this kind of thing!

"Well I don't see how that's a big problem. We aren't having any."

"That's her plan. If we don't have any soon, I'm sure she'll make us. And when we do have kids, she'll make sure at least one of them is sent into the games and is killed." Peeta thinks about this for a little bit. I'm on the verge of crying, but I hold the tears back.

"We still don't know this is her plan for sure."

"Do you remember what she said during her toast to us? She said 'I myself am looking forward to hearing the news of a little Katniss on the way'. Don't you see it? And I can see why she wanted to talk to me privately that day. And why she ended up letting us get married. She knows that this would break us."

"Oh." Is all he says before he wraps his arms around me. He holds me close and I try not to cry. I shed a few tears but refuse to let anymore fall. "I won't let anything happen. She can't make us have any kids, and I won't let her hurt you. We'll be fine."

"She's just like Snow. She'll find a way to make us."

"Don't talk like that. We'll figure out something. You heard Haymitch, if we stay together, we'll be fine." he says. Finnick said almost the same thing too.

"I have a confession to make. I told Finnick about this. I thought he could help, and he always seems to understand. I just couldn't find a way to tell you. I didn't tell anyone else but Finnick. Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad at all. Truth is, I knew you had told him. You are such a terrible liar, Katniss! But I knew you needed time and I trust you. I knew you would tell me when the time was right. And see? I was right." He says with a grin. I stare at him in disbelief. I really can't pull anything past him. Not only does he know everything, but he won't even bother me about it until he knows I'm ready. "What did he say?"

"He told me that we needed to be completely honest with each other and tell each other everything. He said that way we'll be strong enough together to fight against her. He said that we need to tell each other every time that we feel stressed or scared about something. And we need to tell each other exactly what it is too."

"I agree. Sounds like a plan, until we can figure out a bigger one."

"Finnick made it sound like this was a pretty big one already." Peeta nods.

"Yeah it will be. So since we agree on this, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No. That's it. Anything you need to tell me?"

"Well I am worried about you. I hope this is her only plan so that I won't have any surprises. This way, I know what to expect. But I guess I'll always be worried about you. Even if you were in the world's safest place and only I knew about it, I'd still be worried about you. I don't just worry about your health and safety; I worry about your happiness and wants. I want you to always be happy and get what you want. I'm happy that you finally told me everything. Now I can help you even more. I hope you always know that I'm here and you can tell me anything-serious or not."

"No, I can't tell you anything. I'm terrible at that sort of thing. I can't ever just come to someone and say that I don't feel well and I need help. You should know that by now." I says and feel a few tears fall. Peeta quickly wipes them away. I myself am looking forward to hearing the news of a little Katniss on the way'

"Then I'll help you with that. You trust me. Real or not real?"

"Completely real. But it's not that easy Peeta. I don't see how you can help with this."

"I know how I can try. I can ask you. I'll ask you every day, and any time I think you might have something bothering you."

"Why can't I be normal Peeta? I just want to be normal." I ask him holding back the tears. He sighs, but not because he's annoyed.

"You have never been normal and never will be. When we were younger I always watched you because you were so much different than anyone else. Even before your father died. I was used to seeing the light hair and light eyes from the people in town. But you had dark hair and grey eyes, yet you were the most beautiful girl I ever saw. You weren't like most girls that were into dressing nice and always trying to get the boys' attention. You were more interested in getting home to your family. When your father died, you didn't give up and wait for your mother to take care of you and Prim like most people would've done. No, you did everything possible to take care of your sister. Katniss, you have never once been a normal person. But that's why I feel in love with you." he tells me with a kiss to my lips. I melt in his arms. He always knows exactly what to say. Maybe we can be okay.

"Normal is boring." I say when we pull away. Peeta smiles and nods his head. Then he leans in again and I meet him half way.

**~A/N~**

**Like I said, I'm soooooooo sorry it's taken me this long! But if you were to look at my schedule, then you wouldn't complain. And honestly, I had trouble with getting this out. I knew what I wanted to happen, just I couldn't get it to come out right. So put the two together, and Viola! No chapter for over a week. And this will be the last chapter FOR A WHILE. I AM NOT FINISHED WITH THIS STORY! Don't worry! I just am going to camp in 2 days and in these next two days I shall be at work, or packing and stuff. I'll miss you guys!  
So tell you what. How about giving me LOTS of reviews so when I get back from camp I will just be so excited that I'll want to update right away! =) I have 57 now...I wonder if I could get to 70 or more? Think you could do that in a week? I know y'all can! **

**So have a good week (or how ever long I'm gone for) and I will see you later!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Richinlove**


	17. Chapter 17

**~A/N~**

**My username is Richinlove. I started this fanfiction called "Never Normal" but got busy and seem to never update. My readers probably hate me right now.*sigh* **

**So I'm so sorry about not updating! But I'm finally here! This has been my schedule: work Every. Single. Day. SOOO as you can see I haven't really been here, or at least at a computer. Anyway….**

**Okay so this chapter is going to be a little weird. I have a few little ideas that I can put in here to fill up the space that needs to be filled. I can't get to like any major drama until after they've been married a year! I know, but you'll see what I mean when I get to that. So this is going to be a boring filler chapter. Just a little bit of things that happens in that time. But it's going to be important, so please just stick with me. **

(Chapter 17)

Peeta and I talked with Haymitch about Coin's plan the next day. It went well and actually we came up with a plan. The plan is simple. Until Coin decides to try and make us have kids, we ignore her little plan. Peeta and I continue to tell each other everything, and we go about our life like we wanted it to go. I didn't like it at first. It took Peeta an hour to talk me into it.

"It's that or lover boy can take you upstairs- in your house- and you can make Coin happy." Haymitch had told me with a smirk. I remember Peeta quickly grabbing my hands to keep me from attacking Haymitch. So I just blushed instead, as did Peeta. Annoying old drunk.

So that's what we've been doing: nothing. Peeta likes to go help out in the bakery, so he takes me with him. I usually just help in the front, or watch. I avoid Mrs. Mellark at all cost. She really hates me. I can ignore her, but Peeta freaks out each time she comes into the same room with me. He's afraid she'll hurt me somehow. I'm not afraid of getting hit. Heck, if she hits me, she's going to get a taste of her own medicine! She has hit Peeta a few times. I want to do something, but I don't know what. Peeta says he's fine and that the hits aren't as bad as they've been before. It's usually just her slapping him. One of these days, when Peeta's gone, she's going to get a piece of my mind – and fist. Peeta knows my plan, and I think that's another reason that he keeps an eye on me at all times.

So besides the threat of Coin's plan looming over us, life is going well for us. Of course we both still have nightmares, Peeta still has his flashbacks, and I still have days where I want to hide in the closest. But we are stronger together. No, I haven't gotten to the point where I can freely open up to Peeta at random. Peeta still has to let me take my time and wait for me to find the right words.

Yes, Peeta is still the romantic "lover boy" he's always been. He's always making things for me or giving me gifts. He still holds me in his arms at night so I can feel safe enough to sleep. How we both sleep- given that we both are extremely light sleepers thanks to the games and war- laying so close every night is a wonder to me. Of course neither of us remain motionless while we sleep, but somehow we can sleep peacefully until a nightmare haunts us. All I know is that in Peeta's arms I feel safe and his heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

(About a month later)

"Katniss! I can't find Buttercup or Brandy anywhere! Have you seen them?" Prim comes into our house yelling. I look over to her and shake my head. I haven't seen either cat for a while. But I do find it odd that Brandy is getting really fat. "Have you seen them, Peeta?"

"No I haven't, sorry." Peeta says. "Maybe we should go look for them?" he adds. I groan quietly. I really have no desire to go look from so ugly cats. Peeta hears me groan and gives me a smirk. He knows how much I don't like the cats. Brandy is really moody too. Haymitch swears she wasn't like that when he first got her.

"Okay! I hope we can find them! I'm worried about them. I'll go get Haymitch!" Prim says. I roll my eyes and Peeta gives me another grin.

After only a few minutes of looking we all hear some meows. Sense when do either cat meow? That's when I realize they sound smaller than the grown cats we have. We follow the sounds until we find Buttercup and Brandy under Peeta's and my back porch. But that's not all we found. We also found 3 kittens. Prim gasps with joy and all the rest of us laugh. Looks like we figured out why Brandy was so moody and fat.

"Can't say I saw this coming." Haymitch says. Peeta and I chuckle and watch Prim hold each kitten. She's grinning and trying to figure out what to name them. Haymitch grabs one kitten and holds it for a moment. I think he's getting attach to it already. "We should name this one Whiskey. It's the same color as it." he says. We all laugh. Prim thinks about it for a moment then nods. She declares that she'll name the other two.

"I think this white one should be named Salt! And this black one is going to be named Pepper!" She says proudly. I groan at her choice of names. Peeta tells her that those sound wonderful and we all help carry all the cats back to my mother and Prim's house. Prim carries Buttercup and tells him how she expects him to be a good father. Peeta grins the whole way and tries to not laugh at Prim and her silliness. Haymitch is carrying Whiskey and seems to already love the kitten- though I doubt he'll ever admit to it.

Now Peeta and I are laughing about Buttercup and Brandy getting together and have give three kittens named Whiskey, Salt, and Pepper. It feels so good to be able to laugh about something so silly like this.

(About 5 months later in their marriage)

"I love you too, Peeta." I tell him with another kiss to his lips. It's about 11pm and Peeta and I are laying in our bed just enjoying being together. Nothing crazy, just holding each other, talking sweetly, and kisses. Peeta grins. He's heard me tell him I love him many times now, but he still lights up when I say it.

Just the phone rings. I have a good mind to throw it out the window right now. I growl loudly and Peeta chuckles.

"I could be important, Katniss. Why else would someone be calling at this hour?" he suggests. He has a point there. I guess I should answer it. I roll over and reach for the phone that is sitting on the nightstand by our bed.

"Hello?" I answer. This had better be REALLY important.

"Katniss, it's me, Dad. Did I wake you two up?" Mr. Mellark, my father-in-law, says. He sounds on the edge.

"Hi Dad. No we weren't asleep yet." I tell him.

"Okay, well is Peeta there? I need to talk to him." he says. He almost sounds like he's been crying. It's making me nervous.

"Yeah of course, one moment." I say and hand the phone to Peeta. Peeta gives me a concerned look and I shrug. He answers and I try to figure out what's the problem by listening to Peeta. But he doesn't say anything. He's silent. I watch his face and it only makes my heart beat faster. Something's not right. Peeta has a sad look. Then I see it. His eyes start to water. Finally Peeta speaks.

"We-we'll be right there. I, uh, goodbye." he says and hangs up. He sets the phone down and looks over at me. I give him a questioning look and he breaks down. I pull him to me and hold him close. I don't know what's happened, nor am I good at comforting people. But I have to do my best. He'd do the same for me. After a while of letting him cry, I finally hear him start to calm down.

"Peeta, do we need to go over to your parents' house?" I ask. He looks at me with sad, wet eyes and nods. I still don't have a clue what's wrong. But I get up off the bed and find some clothes more fit to going to see company. I decide to wait until we start on our walk to their house to ask him what's wrong. When we get a few blocks away I speak up. "Can you tell me what's happened?"

"Sorry. I should've told you by now…" He says slowly then trails off. I give his hand a squeeze and give him the best comforting smile I can muster. He gives me a small smile back. "It-it's my mom. She-she's gone." he says obviously trying to stay strong. I'm confused. Gone? Gone where? How is this something so upsetting as to make Peeta break down like he's lost a loved one?

"Gone? I don't understand." I say. Peeta sighs and tries to search for words.

"She's dead. She had a heart attack and didn't make it." he says slowly and quietly. He seems so broken over it. How is her death effecting him like this? He wasn't close to her. Heck, she abused him! He should be celebrating more than mourning her death. This doesn't make sense.

"I don't understand Peeta. Why is this making you so upset?" I ask.

"I know we weren't close and she was a terrible mother. But she still was my mother. I still loved her. It's hard to explain, but I will still miss her. I'll miss my mom, not the abuse. She wasn't always mean. Sometimes she was almost normal." he tells me trying to hold himself together. I just nod my head. I guess I couldn't expect anything less from Peeta. He always can find something good in anyone.

It took Peeta 2 weeks to get back to normal, but he did. Those 2 weeks mostly consisted of him quieter than usual and keeping his dad company. He and his two other brothers had to stay with him at all times for a while. One of his brothers would even stay the night with him. Peeta never did. His brothers said we were still "newly" married and didn't need to have to spend nights away from each other yet. I know Peeta was glad that they said that. We both know neither of us would've slept being away from each other.

(1 year and two months in their marriage)

"What do you want to do today, Love?" Peeta asks me when we both wake up. I try my best to smile at him but I don't feel the greatest. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks with concern.

"No, I'm not feeling too well. But nothing too bad, I guess." I tell him. I just feel really tired. Now that I think about it, I feel sick to my stomach a little.

"Again? This makes a week you've woken up feeling sick." he says worriedly. It's true. I've been waking up every morning feeling like this. Throughout the day I feel better or worst. If I'm not feeling sick to my stomach, I'm usually sleeping.

"I'm sure it's just a little bug or something. I'll get over it soon." I tell him trying to make him feel better. He sighs.

"Maybe you should go see your mom or sister." he suggests. I look into his eyes and see how worried about me he is. I remember when I got a cold a couple months back. He wouldn't stop worrying and doing everything possible to make me get better sooner. I guess not knowing what it is, makes him worry more. I wonder if he would be this worried about me if we hadn't gone through the Games and war.

"Would it make you feel better if I went?" I ask. He nods quickly. I chuckle a little bit.

"Yes it would make me feel better. You know I don't like when you feel bad like this."

"Yeah I know. Okay we can go this afternoon. Peeta, I have a question for you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Are you this worried about me because you love me so, or because of everything we've been through. I'm not complaining, I'm just curious." I ask him. He gives me a look that lets me know that he's thinking about that. When he opens his mouth to answer, I feel my stomach tighten. I rush to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet. I sink to my knees and sit by the toilet and wait to see if anything else is going to come up. Peeta comes to take a seat behind me hand messages my back. When I feel my stomach tighten, Peeta holds my hair back for me. He's gotten used to this. I do it every other morning. He's always right there with me, doing his best to help where he can. When I finally feel my stomach calm down, I look over to him. He hands me some toilet paper to wipe my mouth. The he gets up and gets my toothbrush and toothpaste for me. I just sit there on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. He hands me my toothbrush and sits back down next to me. He sits there and waits for me to brush my teeth, then hands me a cup of water to rise. When I finish brushing my teeth, he flushes the toilet and pulls me closer to him.

"Both." he says softly. I give him a confused look. "I worry about you because I love you so much, but also because of what we've been through." he says and pulls me closer. We sit on the floor a little bit longer. Finally, Peeta helps me up and we go on with our day. I called my mom to make sure one of them was going to be home and she told me they both would be. I do wonder what is wrong with me. It probably is some virus. What else could it be?

Peeta and I walk over to their house and Prim greats us. My sister and mother have turned the old study into a place where they can examine patients. Peeta and I take a seat on the couch and quickly Salt and Pepper jump onto our laps. I roll my eyes and then pet the- now grown- cat. The other cat, Whiskey, mostly stays with Haymitch.

"Katniss, come on in here with me, let's take a look at you." My mother says. I nod and stand up. I look over at Peeta and give him a small smile.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Peeta asks me.

"No, I'll be alright. Why not you stay here and keep Prim and the cats company?" I suggest to him with a smirk. He grins and gives me a nod.

I walk into the room and my mom closes the door. She has me sit down on the examining table. Then she begins to ask me several questions. She doesn't take long, and soon she tells me she's going to do a blood test. I nod slowly. I really hate needles. I would call Peeta in here, but I don't want him to worry about me anymore. I can handle the little prick on my finger.

It hurt a little, but not much. She goes over to what looks like a work station and does something. I guess if I had paid more attention to what my mother and Prim do, I would know exactly what she was doing.

"Do you have an idea what it is yet?" I ask her. She turns around to face me.

"I have an idea, but I don't want to tell you just yet. I need to make sure I'm right." she tells me then goes back to work. I sigh. Finally, she's done and she says she was right.

"Hey how did it go? What did she say was wrong?" Peeta asks when I walk back out of the room. My face must be pale right now. I know what it is. It's not good, not good at all.

"Ye-yeah she told me. Let's just go home okay?" I ask slowly. Peeta nods and his face shows how worried he is now. I swallow knowing how much more worrying he's about to do now. We walk back home and I sit down on the couch. Peeta sits next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Will you tell me know? How long will it last?" he questions.

"It'll be a while…" I start but don't finish. I break down into tears. He holds me closer and tries to calm me down. What are we going to do? This is terrible!

"Katniss, honey, please calm down. What is wrong? You can tell me. You need to tell me." he says softly. He's right I need to tell him. But how? "Please? I'm worried about you. I need to know what is wrong so I can do my best to help you."

I wish I could just tell him. I'm not one with words. I'm just so confused. How could this happen? Why did this have to happen? But I need to find some way to tell him. I guess I should just tell him. I guess this doesn't call for fancy wording, or soft tones. I just have to tell him. I look up into his eyes. He gives me a encouraging smile and I find the strength to tell him.

**~A/N~**

**So yeah I know, it's lame. But I am now where I need to be! =) Yeah, I left you with a cliffhanger! But I felt like this was a good place to leave it at. Yes, I'm a cruel person, I know. So I am still pretty busy, but with me ACTUALLY knowing what I'm doing next, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **

**Once again, thanks for reading this, and for all the reviews and favorites! They mean a lot to me. **

**~Richinlove**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So I was really trying hard to keep y'all from guessing what was wrong with her…but I failed apparently. Lol I even considered changing up the story just to make her really sick. Ha, yeah I'm ornery. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Oh and by the way, I'm no doctor nor have a gone through this, so please don't hate me! If I mess up something, just let me know, and I'll try to fix it.**

**Also, I decided to add Peeta's POV in this chapter. I liked where I ended it, but I thought it was too short. Sooo y'all get to know his POV in this little situation ;) Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (wow, haven't done this for a while): I don't own any of it‼ If I did, then y'all wouldn't have fallen in love with the original books. **

(Chapter 18)

"Peeta, I-I'm pregnant." I say. Peeta looks confused for a moment. "I'm going to have a baby." I say, hoping to clarify for him. It took me a while for it to make sense also. His eyes get bigger and he looks completely shocked. Yep, he understands now.

"How?" he asks. I'm not sure if it was asking me or him. I asked myself the same question. But we both knew the answer to that. I give him a "think about it for a moment" look and I can see he's trying to think. Then he hangs his head now in shame. "Oh." he says quietly.

We weren't thinking the clearest that night. Neither of us believed in birth control, but we never even needed it. Well, that is until that night. Now I'm wishing we had used it. How could two people not be thinking clearly at once? We weren't even drunk! I sigh loudly. Peeta looks up at me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him.

"Well we don't have any choices. You're going to have the baby. We'll just take it one step at a time. We'll figure out something, Dear." he says trying to convince both me and himself. I give him a small smile.

"Easy for you to say; you aren't the one having to carry the child!" I tease trying to make him smile. That obviously wasn't a good idea. He frowns.

"I know. I'm sorry. I would do anything if it meant you didn't have to go through all the pain and stuff. I was stupid to let this happen." he tells me. This wasn't his fault! Well, he kind of helped, but it wasn't all his. I'm as much to blame as he.

"Stop blaming yourself. If you do that, then you have to blame me too. But I know you, and you won't. We both made a mistake, and we're just going to have to do the best we can." I tell him trying to sound strong. Peeta knows me better than that though. He knows deep down I'm struggling from fighting back the tears.

"Tears don't mean your weak, Katniss. It's okay to cry sometimes." he tells me. I shake my head. I won't cry over this. If I cry, Coin wins. She will never win.

Just then, I remember how Peeta had actually wanted kids. Of course, after everything we've been through, he put that idea away. But I know he still wishes we could've had the chance to have kids. Well now he's got it. I should stop being so worried and enjoy the time I get to spend with the child. We do have at least 12 years.

"Well look at it this way Peeta, we get to have children. I know you wanted them, but knew we couldn't because of everything." I say with a small smile. He looks up at me and I can see a small amount of happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah, we shouldn't treat our child any differently than if we really had planned this and everything." he says slowly getting back to himself again. I nod with a smile.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." I say. He's grinning now. I can still see the worry in his eyes, but I know he really is happy about having a baby. I just wish I could be as happy he is. Maybe I just need some more time.

"Just think! We'll be having a mini you running around here! You're going to be a great mother, Katniss." He says obviously back to normal now. I roll my eyes playfully.

"One: having a mini me would be a nightmare. I'd much rather a mini you. And two: I'm going to make a terrible mother. You on the other hand will be a wonderful father." I tell him. He just grins and shakes his head.

"How about a mini us? And why wouldn't you be a good mother? You have lots of love and you care for others. Just being yourself, you'll be a great mother."

"'Mini us'? Really Peeta?" I ask him, holding back my laugh. I decided to ignore his comment about me and being a mother. I don't know the first thing about being a mom. It's not like I had a great influence either. Peeta grins and starts to laugh. Soon I can't hold it in any longer and I'm laughing with him. He stands up and pulls me up with him. We're both still smiling and our laughs have started to die down. Peeta carefully wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. He lowers his head and before I know it, his lips have reached mine. I soon feel my feet being lifted off the floor. After a while I feel Peeta spinning around with me still in his arms. I grin into the kiss. I love knowing that he's happy. He gently places my feet back on the ground and pulls away slowly.

"I hope I didn't hurt you or the baby. But I couldn't resists." he says still smiling.

"We're both just fine. I guess this means you're going to be extra worried now." I ask half joking, half serious.

"Of course I will! I now have two people I have to protect and keep happy at all times."

"Well more like one and a half right now." I say with a smirk. He playfully rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Whatever the correct mathematical term is, I still will love both of you enough for ten people each." he says with a smile. I know with all my heart that he means it. It doesn't take a genius to see how much love he has for me and now the baby. I can see it in his eyes, his smile, how he's holding my face in one hand, and how the other hand is gently resting on my stomach.

"As will I." I reply. I don't know if I can love this baby as much as Peeta will, but I will try my best. How do you love someone you know is going to be murdered as soon as it's old enough? How do you get attached to anything knowing you only have it so long? That's why I never tried to have a pet. It's a waste of time having a pet knowing that it'll die after a few years. But I do love Peeta as much as he loves me. Some days, I think it might be more.

"I'm glad you finally see yourself as I see you, but you kind of ruined the moment." Peeta says with a ornery look on his face. I think back to what I had said and give him a glare.

"Oh yes, I'm the one who ruined the moment." I say sarcastically. "You know full well what I meant" I add. He just smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe I did, but maybe I didn't." he says innocently.

"Ruin the moment or knew what I meant?"

"Are we going to tell anyone about the baby yet?" he asks changing the subject. He may be ornery, but I still love him. I playfully roll my eyes. He's not getting away with this.

"What are you making for dinner? I'm starving! I'm eating for two people now!" I say changing the subject. He gives me a funny look and I give him my game face. He knows what I'm doing. I can tell by the look he just made that he's telling me that two can play this game.

"I think Haymitch should know next. What do you think?" he asks. Oh so he's going to push that subject?

"I'm in the mood for cheesebuns. Can you make some for me?" I ask with a smirk.

"Haymitch has helped a lot; I think he deserves to know."

"I know I'm always hungry for cheesebuns but I really want some right now. I wonder how much I'm going to be craving them now."

"Do you want us to tell him together or should just one of us go?"

"What other things do you think I'm going to be craving? I hear I'll crave really weird things."

"I think you should go tell him. If we're both there, he might feel the need to make some interesting jokes than if you go. Besides, I think he might be too scared to make a pregnant woman upset- especially the Girl on Fire."

"You know, while you're at it, could you get me some pickles too? Pickles and cheesebuns sound amazing right now. Oh and for dinner, I want to have meatloaf. I've never really cared for it before, but it sounds really good right now. Oh, and I think we might want to stalk up on chocolaty ice creams. I hear those are number one craving pregnant women get."

We kept going like that for another 5 minutes. It was everything I had in me not to burst into laughter. We must sound like we've completely lost our minds right now. Both of us looking at each other straight into the eyes, but basically talking to ourselves. I'm pretty sure normal couples don't do this kind of thing. Then again, we are by no means a normal couple. But right now, we obviously have more fun.

"I'm going to get to work on your cheesebuns, pickles, ice cream, and meatloaf now. Did I forget anything?" Peeta says changing his subject quickly. I gave him a funny look and silently thanked him for it. I really was enjoying myself, but I really was hungry. I meant it when I said I wanted all those foods. I shook my head and replied to him, sort of.

"I'll go and tell Haymitch about the baby. See you in a bit." I say. He grins and nods his head. He leans in a gives me a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the kitchen to make my long order of food. I turn and head out the door. I smile to myself. I really do love my husband so much. I am happy about having this baby with Peeta, but I just wish we'd have more time with it. I wish I knew of a way to get rid of Coin and the Hunger Games. Or maybe just get away from her and her evil ways.

Maybe if we had more time, we could've found a way to get Coin rid of. With the baby on the way now, I doubt we can do much. I'm going to be able to less and less with each passing day. And Peeta will no doubt be by my side the whole time. When do you find time to get rid of an evil ruler when you are expecting a baby? I doubt I can find the answer from another mother. One avenge of being different than everyone else, you have no one to help you out. We're all alone- together, but alone.

I look down at my stomach and place my hand on my stomach. How on earth is there a tiny life inside of there? I know there's one in there, but it seems so impossible. I guess that's why they call babies miracles. If only I could feel the complete joy a mother is supposed to feel. If I didn't have the threat of its death, I'm sure I would. "You'll never understand how much it breaks my heart to know what your future holds. But I'll stop at nothing to do my best to change your destiny." I say to my baby. "I wish I could love you like you deserve me to. I'm sorry, so sorry." I add. I wipe the single tear that fell from my eyes away.

(Peeta's POV)

"Peeta, I-I'm pregnant." Katniss says. I don't say anything for awhile. She probably thinks I don't understand what she says, but I do. I just don't believe it. "I'm going to have a baby." She says, clearly trying to make sure I understood. She's serious. But how could she be? It's not possible! We aren't having kids. Not with the Hunger Games and Coin's plan to kill our child in them.

"How?" I ask. I was asking her and myself. I'm asking anyone that knows the answer to this. She gives me a "think about it for a moment" look and I can think for a moment. When could all this have happened? Then I know. I hang my head. I can't believe I forgot about that night. "Oh." I say quietly.

That was an interesting night. We weren't drunk, just not thinking clearly. I can't believe I was so stupid! How could I let this happen? Sure, I wanted kids- with Katniss. But we can't have them. I understand that and I'm not trying to complain. I'm married to the girl of my dreams. I don't feel the need to ask for anything more- other than her safety and happiness. I hear her sigh. I look up at her. She must be taking this harder than me. She never wanted kids.

"What are we going to do?" She asks me. I know what we have to do, I just wish there was another way.

"Well we don't have any choices. You're going to have the baby. We'll just take it one step at a time. We'll figure out something, Dear." I say trying to convince both myself and her. She gives me a small smile.

"Easy for you to say; you aren't the one having to carry the child!" She teases trying to make me smile. I frown at her, though. I don't like this. She never wanted kids, we both know Coin's trying to kill our child, and now Katniss has to go through all the pain! I'm so stupid! Why did she pick me?

"I know. I'm sorry. I would do anything if it meant you didn't have to go through all the pain and stuff. I was stupid to let this happen." I tell her. She looks upset. She's either mad at herself for not making me smile, or mad at my reaction- or a mix of both.

"Stop blaming yourself. If you do that, then you have to blame me too. But I know you, and you won't. We both made a mistake, and we're just going to have to do the best we can." she tells me, clearly trying to be strong. I know her better than that. I know she feels like crying. What she said is true though. I guess we are both to blame. But I will never tell her that. I should've known not to go so far. She needs to let out all her emotions. I doubt holding them in will be good for the baby.

"Tears don't mean your weak, Katniss. It's okay to cry sometimes." I tell her. She only shakes her head. I sigh inwardly. She hates crying. I know she does. I don't like to see her cry, but sometimes crying helps.

I just wish I knew what to do. Yeah, we have to take it step by step, but it's going to be hard. Katniss is going to be in a lot of pain (or so I hear) and all I can do is watch. I know I can get her stuff when she needs it, but really I'll just be watching her suffer. Then we'll have to watch the baby grow up, and once it's old enough, Coin will kill our child. I know how much Katniss never wanted kids. That was back when she knew that one (at least) of her children MIGHT be reaped. Now she KNOWS her child will. I'm a terrible husband.

"Well look at it this way Peeta, we get to have children. I know you wanted them, but knew we couldn't because of everything." She tells me with a small smile. She has a point there. But I know she never wanted them. But we really should do our best to still love the child. It wouldn't be right to treat him or her poorly.

"Yeah, we shouldn't treat our child any differently than if we really had planned this and everything." I say slowly. I'm starting to feel a little better. I need to forget about the mistake I've made and move forward. I need to stay happy for Katniss's sake. She gives me a nod and smile.

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea." She agrees. I'm grinning now. She sounds happy right now. Does this mean she's excited for the baby? I want to ask her, but I'm not sure she'll want to talk about that. I can tell she's still worried, and I don't expect anything less from her.

"Just think! We'll be having a mini you running around here! You're going to be a great mother, Katniss." I tell her, feeling myself back to normal and truly happy about the baby. She just rolls her eyes playfully. I can just see a little girl running around our house looking just like Katniss. I wonder if we should name her after a flower like her family had done. Or would she rather name her after a type of pastry like my family had done.

"One: having a mini me would be a nightmare. I'd much rather a mini you. And two: I'm going to make a terrible mother. You on the other hand will be a wonderful father." She tells me. I just grin and shake my head. There's no way she would be a terrible mother! She did take care of Prim. Besides, I know how much love she has for other people. Yeah, she doesn't show it much, but I know she can when she loves the person enough. And what's not to love about a mini her? Well, maybe having our daughter looking a little like me wouldn't be so bad. What if we have a son? Katniss could teach him to hunt. I'm not sure I want my daughter to hunt. But if she's like Katniss, I'll be wrapped around her finger too and I'll give into letting her hunt.

"How about a mini us? And why wouldn't you be a good mother? You have lots of love and you care for others. Just being yourself, you'll be a great mother."

"'Mini us'? Really Peeta?" She asks me, holding back her laugh. I notice how she ignored the part about being a mother. Well I've got about 9 months to prove her wrong. I grin and start to laugh. Sure saying "mini us" was silly, but I didn't know how else to phrase it. Soon she can't hold it in any longer and she's laughing with me. I stand up and pull Katniss up with me. We're both still smiling and our laughs have started to die down. I carefully wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. I lower my head and start to kiss her. I pick her up off the ground. I don't squeeze her anymore than what's needed. I don't want to hurt her or the baby. After a while I start to spin around with her still in my arms. She grins into the kiss. I gently place her feet back on the ground and pull away slowly.

"I hope I didn't hurt you or the baby. But I couldn't resists." I say still smiling.

"We're both just fine. I guess this means you're going to be extra worried now." She asks me. I know she was teasing me, but I also know she was being honest. Why wouldn't I protect them? I love her with all my heart, and I already love our baby.

"Of course I will! I now have two people I have to protect and keep happy at all times."

"Well more like one and a half right now." She says with a smirk. I playfully roll my eyes and chuckle. She has a point there. But I don't care what you call the baby right now. I still have to protect them and keep them happy! It's my job as a husband, and now a father.

"Whatever the correct mathematical term is, I still will love both of you enough for ten people each." I tell her with a smile. I know that she knows I mean it.

"As will I." She replies. Normally, I would savor this moment and give her a big kiss. I always do that when she opens up and shows affection. Especially when she says she loves me. But we're never normal, so I don't feel like doing that right now.

"I'm glad you finally see yourself as I see you, but you kind of ruined the moment." I say with a ornery look. She gives me a glare.

"Oh yes, I'm the one who ruined the moment." She says sarcastically. "You know full well what I meant" she adds. I just smirk and shrug my shoulders.

"Maybe I did, but maybe I didn't." I say innocently.

"Ruin the moment or knew what I meant?" She asks. If she thinks I'm going to give the answer to that, she's wrong. I think now would be a good time to change the subject.

"Are we going to tell anyone about the baby yet?" I ask changing the subject. She playfully rolls her beautiful gray eyes. She knows what I'm doing.

"What are you making for dinner? I'm starving! I'm eating for two people now!" She says changing the subject. I give her a funny look and she gives me her game face. Two can play this game!

"I think Haymitch should know next. What do you think?" I ask.

"I'm in the mood for cheesebuns. Can you make some for me?" She asks with a smirk.

"Haymitch has helped a lot; I think he deserves to know."

"I know I'm always hungry for cheesebuns but I really want some right now. I wonder how much I'm going to be craving them now."

"Do you want us to tell him together or should just one of us go?"

"What other things do you think I'm going to be craving? I hear I'll crave really weird things."

"I think you should go tell him. If we're both there, he might feel the need to make some interesting jokes than if you go. Besides, I think he might be too scared to make a pregnant woman upset- especially the Girl on Fire."

"You know, while you're at it, could you get me some pickles too? Pickles and cheesebuns sound amazing right now. Oh and for dinner, I want to have meatloaf. I've never really cared for it before, but it sounds really good right now. Oh, and I think we might want to stalk up on chocolaty ice creams. I hear those are number one craving pregnant women get."

We kept going like that for another 5 minutes. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. I think I just fell in love with her once again. I remember what my dad had told me on our wedding day. _"Just wait. You'll be surprised how much more you can love her." _Once again, I find my day was right. How do I honestly keep falling in love with her even more? I don't know where it comes from. I wonder if this will happen with the baby. Will I love our child more with each day?

"I'm going to get to work on your cheesebuns, pickles, ice cream, and meatloaf now. Did I forget anything?" I say changing my subject quickly. She gives me a funny look. She shook her head and replied, well, kind of.

"I'll go and tell Haymitch about the baby. See you in a bit." She says. I grin and nod my head. I lean in a give her a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the kitchen to make her very long order of food. I guess I need to get used to making a lot of food now. I hear the cravings of a pregnant woman can be scary.

I wish I could do more for her. I can make her food when she wants it, I can hold her hair back when she has her morning sickness, I can keep her company when she doesn't feel like getting off the couch, I can handle and love her while she goes through the mood swings, I can hold her in my arms while she sleeps the day away, and I can hold her hand and offer support when she's in pain. But she's the one that has to go through all of it. She has to deal with the cravings, she has to be the one to empty out her stomach into the toilet every morning, she's the one that gets to feel lazy and not want to do anything, she's the one that has to fight her mood swings, she's the one that has to feel so tired that she sleep all day, and she's the one that has to suffer all the pain childbearing comes with. Right here, right now, I vow to let her say whatever she wants to about me. It's my fault she's going through this, and she has every right to scream my ear off. I know that if things were normal and we were having a baby she would still go through all that. And honestly, I never liked it in the first place. When I was littler, I actually spent a lot of time thinking about it, then came to the conclusion that I would never have children because that was too mean to do to my wife. My dad has taken me aside and explained to me that it may be hard, but she'll never regret it afterwards. He said that my mom had been the one to ask for another one after Damper was born. After that, I realized that he was probably right and it would be worth it in the end.

The only thing about right now, I'm not sure Katniss will think that it'll be worth it in the end. In the end, we won't get to keep our child; not if Coin has any say in it. I vow to do everything in my power – and then some- to keep our child safe, forever. I'm going to be grateful for our baby. I know Katniss will never ask for another one, not with all the stress we're about to go through.

**~A/N~**

**Woah! It's like getting two chapter in one! I know, I know, y'all love me. Lol just kidding. So sorry Peeta's POV was kind of, well... okay so it was basically the same thing as Katniss's POV. Well I mean I didn't add any dialog into it. I had thought his POV would've been better, but I can't think of anything better right now. And I really don't like making y'all wait! Anyway, hope y'all like it! **

**Thanks again to EVERY SINGLE (and yes, all you married ones too! ;P) ONE OF Y'ALL! I love each and everyone of you! (In a non creepy way.) Without y'all, this story would be *gasp* nothing. **

**~Richinlove**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here's the deal. I am really busy with work, school, musical, life, etc. I will NOT give up on this story. I will finish it. **

**Speaking of finishing it... I might end it right here. This is the LAST chapter... I think. Here's the thing. I could keep going with this story, OR I could stop right here and begin a sequel. I think that might work out best. Why? Because I might actually write ALL of the story, then update once a week or something. How's that sound? **

**Okay, okay. I'm done now. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (Oh and it's back to Katniss's POV again, just FYI)**

(Chapter 19)

I walk into Haymitch's house and am overtaken by the smell of alcohol. I feel my stomach flip and I hope I don't throw up. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I could've waited until he decided to come over to our house. No, I need to do this. I found him sitting at his table looking over at me. I'm surprised to see him awake.

"I figured you'd be passed out right now. I was looking forward to giving you an ice cold shower again." I say to him. He rolls his eyes and snorts.

"Nice to see you too, Sweetheart." he replies. "What are you doing here? I doubt Lover Boy will be happy if he finds you drunk again."

"I'm not here for a drink. I'm here to tell you some news."

"News? What do you have to tell me that I haven't already heard?" he questions. I just need to spit it out.

"I'm pregnant." I state. He stares at me. I see his jaw drop and set his glass of alcohol.

"I've drank too much whiskey, right?" he says after a while. He probably has drunk too much, but he heard me right.

"I'm guessing you heard right." I say and take a seat at the table.

"I got one question. How did Lover Boy convince you?" he questions with a smirk. I glare at him. I should've guessed that he would make jokes about this.

"He didn't exactly. It…just happened." I say with a blush.

"I see. Well what are you going to do about it?"

"What is there to do? I obliviously have to have the baby. What other choice do I have?"

"You could give the baby up for adoption. Don't tell people about the pregnancy and then drop it on someone's doorstep. Then maybe Coin won't find out, and they kid will have a better chance of living longer." he tells me. I hadn't even thought about that. The baby would be safer with different parents. Even if we didn't have the threat of the games and Coin, the child would be safer anyway. Peeta would be a wonderful father; I have no doubt about that. But I would make a terrible mother.

"I haven't even thought about it." I say.

"Well it's an idea. Talk to the father about it." he reminds me. I do need to talk to Peeta first. Speaking of which, I wonder if he finish with my food. I am getting really hungry.

"Okay I will. I'm going to go home and get something to eat." I say and get up to leave. Before I close the door behind me I hear Haymitch burst out laughing. He might think it's funny now, but I'm still able to shoot a bow and arrow. At least for now, I can.

I walk into our house and smell food. Peeta was honest about making all that food for me. It all smells wonderful. I walk into the kitchen and Peeta turns around. He sees me and smiles. He smiles as if nothing is different now. I was stupid to think things would stay normal.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks me interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie. Peeta knows it too. He gives me an unconvinced look. "I'm just thinking, that's it."

"About what? If it's about how hungry you are, it's almost done. You didn't take that long to talk to Haymitch." he tells me.

"Yes, that's it. I'm starving! I couldn't stand being at Haymitch's any longer. Empty stomach, alcohol, and pregnancy was not a good mix." I tell him. It really was everything I could do not to throw up. Peeta gives me a concerned look and he rushes to my side. I feel perfectly fine (besides the hunger), but Peeta's still worried. Always caring.

"I didn't even think about that! I'm sorry. Are you feeling better now?" he questions.

"Yes I feel better now. I'm still hungry though." I say with a wink. He chuckles and goes to finish my food.

I take a seat at our table and I noticed the chairs. There's only four at the table. We never use all four. We might use three of them when Haymitch is over, but that's it. My mother and Prim don't eat over here. We go to their place if we eat together. But now we might use four chairs. And soon it will always be three chairs we use when we eat. It won't be just the two of us anymore, it's going to be the three of us. Me, Peeta, and the baby. That is, unless we give the baby up.

"Peeta I need to talk to you." I say once he's placed all the food in front of me. "But first I want to eat some."

"Okay, Dear. Whatever you want." he says with a laugh. I'm sure he thinks this is really funny. I give him a glare and he just laughs more.

"I can still move just as easily as ever, Peeta. I would also like to remind you that I am now pregnant and get mad easier." I say with a smirk and another shovel of food into my mouth. He rolls his eyes and stops laughing. He knows I would never hurt him. Darn that boy for being too wonderful.

"I think it was cute." he says with a smile.

"You say that about everything I do." I say ruining his attempt to butter me up.

"True. But I'm being honest. You know when I'm lying. Tell me that I was lying." he challenges.

"Love is blind, you lovesick puppy." I reply. He just sits there for a moment. He wasn't ready for that one. He thought he had won.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." he finally says.

"So you're trying to say that I'm only pretty to you but no one else? I'm not sure that's really a compliment." I say. He's speechless again.

"You are so stubborn, Katniss! Why can't you take compliments?" he asks me. I know he's not mad at me. He's just curious. He knows the reason why, though.

"Because I'm not used to them. And I have a hard time seeing what you see. And…"

"And you think it's another way to let someone get closer to you. You don't want to get close to someone, because you think you'll lose them somehow. You didn't have to answer the question. I already knew. Do you know what I wish for every day?" he says interrupting me. I shake my head no.

"I wish that you would see what I see; what everyone else sees. But until that day comes, I'll just remind you every chance I get." Darn pregnancy hormones! Darn boy with words that could melt a rock! "Are you ready to talk about whatever it is, yet?" he asks changing the subject.

"Yeah I guess." I reply.

"I'm listening- always."

"When I told Haymitch about the baby, he gave another idea. He said we could give the baby up. We could tell no one about the baby then drop it on someone's doorstep. That way Coin won't know we had a baby and maybe our child will have a better chance at living. Besides, I don't think I could take care of a baby anyway. I would be a terrible mother. I want this baby to have the best life it can have. But this choice is up to you too." I tell him. He sits there for a moment. I can tell he's thinking about everything. I think giving the baby up would be the hardest on him.

"What's your opinion on this? Are you willing to have the baby, and watch it grow up from afar?"

"I don't know what I want. I just want a normal life! This isn't supposed to happen! We are supposed to be happy! Isn't happiness and freedom what we fought so hard for? If I knew that this was what was going to happen in the end, then I wouldn't have fought like I did." I rush. I don't know if it's hormones or just the fire inside of me, but I'm angry. I wish everything was how it should be.

"I don't regret anything. I ended up marrying the girl of my dreams. I fought that battle, and I won. This battle isn't over yet. I don't plan on stopping until it is. I have you and now our baby to take care of. Until you two are both perfectly safe, I won't stop fighting. I don't think we should give up the baby. But I will NOT let Coin hurt our baby. I'm working on figuring out a plan. We'll think of something. We will win this. I will always fight for you and now our baby."

"I'm scared, Peeta. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." I admit. He smiles a reassuring smile.

"We'll be okay. I love you, Katniss Mellark."

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark." I reply as he wraps his arms around me.

I'm not going to stop fighting either. I know deep in my heart that we'll figure something out. Someday, we'll all be safe. Will we be normal? No, I know that's not going to happen. Normal is getting dressed every day. People aren't normal. Then there's Peeta and me. What can I say? We're never normal.

**~A/N~**

**So what do you think? Small enough cliffhanger for me to go on to another book? I think I might. UNLESS you guys beg me not to, then I'll keep going with this. But remember, whatever the choice is, I am still VERY busy. I'll be sure to post my final choice in an a/n. Please let me know! Until next time...**

**~Richinlove**


	20. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Well I've decided to stop this story right here. I am planning on a sequel so don't worry! But I wanted y'all to know so you don't keep waiting for another chapter on this. Keep an eye out for the sequel! **

**Until I finish enough of the sequel to post it, I will probably post little one-shots every once and a while. I'm working on one right now! So keep an eye out for those too if you're interested. I don't want y'all to have nothing from me, so this is the best I can do. **

**I just want to thank each and everyone of you that read my first fanfiction. It means a lot to me. So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Y'all are totally awesome! And those of you that reviewed... I love you all! Thank you! **

**~Richinlove**


End file.
